The Hero of Atlantis
by Wolfswar
Summary: Sally Jackson goes with her son Perseus to Atlantis after an incident with Poseidon's brother Zeus. He is trained by deep-sea heroes but his live takes a sudden twist when his mother is assassinated. He takes revenge on the mandatory of the assassination with help of ancient primordials. He decides to be trained by the primordials and soon learns a secret of an upcoming war.
1. The Boy with Sea-Green Eyes

**AN: Hey, I am new to fanfiction and I am glad to announce that I just finished my first chapter of the serie: The Hero of Atlantis. This is the first story i have ever written or better said to start with ;) please don't be to harsh when i do some things wrong. **

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I only could wish to have written Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

**[Corrected and Updated]**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A loud cry was heard on the 18th of august in 1993 when Percy Jackson was born. Sally Jackson went into the hospital, 4 hours ago, when she felt her first contractions. She had no family left because they all died and the man she loved was not here to see his magnificent boy. She had to do the childbirth all on her own with the nurses and doctor of course, but hey, she didn't even know them personally so they were not good company.

* * *

Poseidon was having a meeting with his mermen went he felt it. A strong shock went through his body and he felt that he was linked to another human on earth, a woman gave birth to. He dismissed the meeting and one merman asked with a surprised look on his face "But why my Lord? We did not even finish the things, we were supposed to come for."

"I have more important things to do than listen to you guys bickering about everything. Now leave before I change you into a nice sea-food for the surface people." He responded with a grin.

The merman gazed at him and Poseidon chuckled at him "Nah, did you really think I would give them my beloved sea creatures?"

He left with a wink before the mermen could respond to his question.

Amphitrite was surprised about what had happened in front of her eyes. She knew that the mood of her husband could change very fast because he had the temper of the sea, but this fast. Less than a minute ago he was sitting pissed off by some bickering merman and then poof he was very happy. What could have happened to make him so happy and cheerful in a fraction of a second?

* * *

Sally was sitting alone in her hospital room, recovering from the childbirth when she saw the beautiful sea-green eyes coming into her room. "Hello Sally." He said nervously.

"Never thought I could make a god nervous, Possy." She said chuckling with a blush on her face, when she realized how she just called him.

He gaped at her "I have had many nicknames, but I never heard this one coming by." He chuckled and sat next to her on the hospital bed. He gave a kiss on the cheek to Sally and watched his son who was making noises in his sleep.

"He looks really cute doesn't he?" she asked him as she saw Poseidon staring with a smile on his face to his newborn son.

"Sorry I couldn't be here at the childbirth. If I had known I would have come to support you in any way I could." He said with a sad smile taking his eyes of his son and looking into Sally's eyes.

"I know you would Poseidon" she said smiling and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"What is his name Sally?" Poseidon asked when he locked his eyes again on his curled up son.

"Well, I actually did not give him a name yet. I knew you would feel him when he was born and I wanted to wait picking a name until you were here." She responded quietly.

"You are such a sweet thing you know Sally?" he said with a chuckle. "Any plans for a name?"

"Well I was thinking of calling him Perseus. After one of the greatest heroes of Greece." She said hesitating. Before he could respond she said "I know it was the son of Zeus, but the name sounds nice and cool."

Poseidon thought for a minute. "Okay, can we then nickname him Percy?" He asked with puppy eyes.

Sally never thought that a god could look handsome and so god damn cute at the same time and she smiled and nodded before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Poseidon heard thunder outside and walked towards the window. He looked outside and his body tensed in anger. A very big storm was forming and he could make out a figure flying in the middle of it. "Sally! We have to get you and Percy save into the sea! Zeus is coming!" He yelled over the storm.

* * *

Zeus was chilling, flying through the clouds for a while, when he felt that Poseidon was leaving his domain. This was very weird for this time because somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that Poseidon had meetings all day with mermen to discuss the position and status they were in at the moment. He changed his form into a cloud and decided to spy on Poseidon for a bit to find out, why he was here.

While he was flying towards Manhattan, he thought about why Poseidon suddenly had to come to the surface. When he reached his destination, he looked through the window and saw Poseidon sitting on a bed next to a woman with a new-born baby in her arms.

He exploded in anger. How could Poseidon have broken the oath and he did not notice it? A question to ask him after he had burned the woman and that disgusting sea thing to crisps. He saw Poseidon walking through the room towards the window. He saw fear in Poseidon's eyes when he saw that he was in the middle of a mini-storm above Manhattan glowing with anger.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this story. I would love to get some reviews of you guys! Even if it just said good or bad. I want to improve my writing skills and only you guys can help me with that :)**


	2. Angry looking Zeus

**AN: Not really something to talk about here now. I just hope you enjoy the story and I hope you guys take some time to review it.**

**_Enjoy!_  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**[Corrected and Updated]**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Please Poseidon, slow down, I just gave birth to a child." Sally pleaded while they were running through the halls of the hospital with a heavy storm waiting for them outside.

"Sorry Sally, I don't like me saying this, but we have no choice. You two will die out there if we cannot go fast to the river." He responded with a sad smile.

Percy was crying and she hated to hear the sound. It sounded so innocent and it broke her heart, because she could not do anything about it or at least at this moment.

When they reached the exit of the hospital, Poseidon stopped and Sally almost bumped into him. "Please Poseidon, notify me first when you stop so abruptly." She screamed angrily "I don't want that our sons head is crashed on the first day of his live." She added quietly.

"Sorry Sal" he said kissing her on the forehead. "I think I have a plan."

"What is it?" She asked curiously. She probably would not like the plan because her whole body was exhausted and sour of the childbirth. She felt like she could break down any moment now.

"Can you take a sprint towards the river…" Poseidon began. Before even he could go on he got a very angry look of Sally.

"Did you really think that I could run to the river? I barely even made it until here!" She said angrily. "I will break down if I run any longer. I am exhausted and sour everywhere. Let's take this seriously and make a good plan."

"Okay, that was a bad plan, sorry." He said while taking Sally's hand in his and was relieved that she smiled a little when she looked up at him. Without a warning he lifts her up and runs outside towards the river and screams "Hold on Sally!"

_Stupid sea gods with their stubbornness_ she thought while she was carried away with a still crying Percy in my arms.

* * *

Poseidon stood still just for a second when he was outside. He took in the environment and saw Zeus racing towards them. He felt the river lying east of him, so he immediately took off towards it. He reached for his power inside him and concentrated on water. It immediately responded to his call and he created a bane of water towards the river.

"You are not getting away, stupid brother!" Zeus shouted towards Poseidon. "Couldn't you keep your pants on?"

"Go annoy Hera, _brother_!" Poseidon snapped at him, letting 'brother' sound like a curse. "Sally dear" he whispered fast in Sally's ear. "Shout or scream when Zeus raises his hand to make a thunder strike. Then I am warned early enough.

She nodded watching Zeus carefully. He came closer to quickly for them to reach the river in time.

"Care to play little brother?" He shouted after them grinning.

Sally saw Zeus hand go up and screamed to Poseidon.

For Poseidon time seemed to slow down. At the moment Sally screamed he immediately came into action. He dropped Sally on the floor but made a block of water under them so they would land soft, but he was to slow to make a protective ball around them. He took the Master-bolts full damage and the last thing he saw was a white light with a screaming Sally, before he blacked out.

* * *

When Sally saw Poseidon take the bolt for her, she screamed and dropped to the floor crying next to Poseidon with Percy still in her hands. "Please wake up love. We need you." She sobbed while burying her face into Poseidon's chest.

"He is not going to wake up any time soon sweetheart." She heard Zeus say behind her. When she turned around she saw him standing in the middle of the street with an evil grin on his face.

"I am going to have so much fun with you, until that idiot of a sea-spawn wakes up." He said still grinning as a fool. "I can see what Poseidon saw in you. Your body is gorgeous."

Before he could go on Sally stood up and looked through her crying eyes and screamed "You filthy bastard, how could you! He is your brother!" She beamed at him ready to kill him but she know it would be useless

"He broke the oath sweetie." He said with a lovely smile. "Come here, so I can have some fun with you."

"Pervert!" She screamed when Zeus reached for her and forcing her to kiss him. When he put his tongue into her mouth she bites on it as hard as she could. She felt golden ichor flowing into her mouth but did not care. He just nearly killed Poseidon, who could of course not die but still.

"Curse you woman!" he shouted when she let go and slapped her hard in the face. He slapped so hard she fell on the road passed out with Percy protective in her arms. He was crying really hard now and it annoyed Zeus immensely.

"Shut up, cursed baby." He snapped at the baby and putting him to sleep. "I am going to kill you and your mother when I dealt with this idiotic shrimp."

He grinned when he stood up and saw Poseidon lying on the road still, unconscious. He chuckled to himself for his accomplishment and kicked him hard in the stomach. Owh boy, he enjoyed it so well, he kept beating him up. He was so busy beating up Poseidon and edited Poseidon's face with his fists, that he did not hear a man sneaking up behind him and knocking him out with hilt of his sword.

* * *

Poseidon felt water streaming over his body. He felt the water flowing over his body healing all the wounds when they came in touch with the water. After he was fully healed he opened his eyes and saw on his left Sally sitting on her knees with a quiet sleeping Percy in her hand. When he looked up he saw his son Triton standing over him with an empty bucket.

"I think I just came in time dad." Triton said smirking. "But you have some explaining to do when you are home." He added in a serious tone looking down at his still laying down father. He reached his hand out to his father and he pulled him up.

"Yea, I know son." He shrugged. "This is Sally and my newborn son Percy."

Triton looked with a disgusted face to the pair. "Mom will not be happy with you father. What are you going to do with them?" He asked not really interested.

"I was planning on taking them to Atlantis and-" Before he could go on Triton screamed. "WHATT?! Are you going to take that pair of surface people scum to Atlantis?"

"I know you are upset about this Triton." He said sadly. "But please wait spare this for Atlantis."

Triton nodded angry. "Okay, what are you going to do with Zeus?" he asked. "Zeus now knows that you have a son, an extremely powerful one too, he will not be safe in Olympus?"

Poseidon grinned and said "Watch and see, I have a plan."

* * *

When Zeus woke up he immediately sprang up to look for his attacker and those 3 sea idiots. He fell back when he felt that his head was in severe pain. How could that bastard even sneak up to him? He did not even notice it. He concentrated himself to focus and he ignored the pain now and stood up carefully. He saw Sally and that cursed boy Percy sitting on a bench on the side of the road. He saw Poseidon walking towards them, but he was still around 25 meters away with an ice-scream in his hand. He thought by himself that Poseidon was a complete idiot for waiting here for him to wake up. He roared really heard in anger. Windows broke in the buildings around him and car alarms went off when the cars shuddered. He saw Poseidon gazing at him with a fear look in his eyes. He raised his hands with the Masterbolt in his hands to make such a powerful blow to burn those two Jacksons to crisps and then deal with Poseidon later.

"NOOOOO!" Poseidon screamed dropping his ice-scream. He ran towards the Jacksons but he knew he was too late.

* * *

**Boom! Cliffhanger :P I hope you enjoyed the story though. Leave a review so I can improve my writing and so on.**


	3. Relieved

**AN: I have 475 views at this moment and 5 reviews! This is more that a expected :) I double checked everything and I hope I found all mistakes in it. Thanks for telling it.**

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope still not owning**

**[Corrected and Updated]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zeus was relieved with what he saw when the smoked cleared up. He saw a crater with a diameter of 5 meters on the place where first the bench was with the now over-barbecued Jacksons. He laughed at the joke he made and noted to remember it for later. He was even getting happier when he saw Poseidon sitting next to the crater on his knees crying. When Poseidon stood up and looked at him, Zeus saw puffed red eyes of crying and a murderous look on Poseidon's face. Poseidon lunged forward towards Zeus, but before he could reach him, Zeus vanished in the air, laughing evilly and he teleported himself to his throne room.

* * *

When Poseidon saw Zeus leaving so quickly and vanishing he was actually relieved. He stood there for a moment and calmed himself. His plan worked and Zeus felt for it like a block. He shrugged. He knew Zeus wasn't that intelligent, but this dumb? He chuckled at the thought. He turned around and sprinted towards the river. When he reached it, he immediately jumped in it and spotted the bubble on the river bank. When he swam into it he saw Sally, Triton and his cute-little-still-sleeping son. He hugged the Jacksons and chuckled. He could not believe they had made it.

"Dad, I have to say you are a genius!" Triton grinned at him. "Making water illusions and then also let them look so real. That was awesome!" He added seriously "I still need an explanation though and mother too." He dissolved into the sea after that and Poseidon assumed he went to Atlantis.

Poseidon was still hugging the Jacksons and Sally complemented him "You can act really good Poseidon."

Poseidon gave her a kiss on the forehead and answered "Honestly I didn't know it either."

They both chuckled. "Wait, how do you know?" He gazed at her needing an explanation. "You were underwater all the time."

She laughed at his confusion. "Triton made a mirror of water and ordered it to show you two and the water illusions."

Poseidon felt very stupid and blushed. "Owh like that."

After a moment of silence which felt rather comfortable, Sally broke it by breaking their weird hug because of Percy hanging in between them and asked "What do we do now?"

Poseidon thought for a second. "I could bring you to Atlantis and build you your own palace. I, Triton and some trainers can train Percy before we send him to Camp. Maybe first Camp Fish-Blood when he is 8 or something and then when he is 12 to Camp Half-Blood."

"Is that possible with you wife Amphitrite?" She asked. She assumed he had a wife because Triton said mom when he asked for the explanation.

Poseidon's eyes widened at the word wife. "How did you know?" He did not tell her. At least not that he could remember it.

"I heard Triton say mom so I just assumed it. I am not mad. I thought of it when you first told me that you were a god anyway." She winked at him when she finished her explanation.

Poseidon chuckled and said "She will not like it but she will corporate eventually, I hope."

"Are there any other options?" She asked "Not that I don't like the offer but just…" She waited for a second to find the correct words "Well I cannot breath underwater and I don't want Percy growing up without a mother and then with a woman who does not respect my and your son."

"There are other options but they are very dangerous. Zeus could show up and stuff." He answered with a sad smile after a while of thinking. "Don't worry about the breathing though. I can bless you, so you can breathe underwater." He said with a big smile on the last sentence when Sally's eyes widened.

"C-C-Could you do that?" She stuttered. Not imagining her being a mortal breathing underwater.

"Yes I could!" He said proudly. Chuckling at himself imagining a mortal breathing underwater. Not to forget a beautiful one.

"Then I would gladly accept you offer!" She said kissing Poseidon soft on the cheeks. "Then Percy can see his father often and we don't see that electric man anymore."

"And not to forget," Poseidon added "No monster under the water that will harm Percy. He is my son and all creatures of water will respect him!"

Sally could not get any happier. When Poseidon blessed her she fell a warm flood going through her body. It felt good. Also she felt a little more powerful.

"So I can now breathe underwater?" She asked hesitantly.

He chuckled at her hesitation and nodded. "Let's try it out. Shall we?"

Sally was a bit scared when they left their protective air bubble. When she touched the water she felt even more powerful and Percy took just this moment to wake up. He looked up at the two faces of his parents and laughed like a cute little baby. Poseidon tickled his belly for a bit and Percy began to laugh even more. It was a nice sound.

"We have to get going." He said not wanting to ruin this moment. He planted a kiss on Percy's forehead and picked both their hands teleporting himself and the Jacksons just outside Atlantis.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the front gates of the palace Poseidon let out a heavy sigh. "This is going to be fun." He said sarcastically.

Sally gave him a reassuring smile and Poseidon pushed open the palace and ordered Sally and Percy to wait outside the throne room. He opened the door and saw Amphitrite sitting on her throne and Triton sitting on his own. His legs were hanging over the railing to his throne looking not really interested, but he knew he was he just did not show it.

"Where have you been Poseidon? I asked Triton after he came back but he would not want to tell anything." She asked irritated.

"Where to begin?" He sighed to himself.

"Well, when we had that meeting this morning with the mermen I felt a new connection coming up with a demigod. I immediately knew I had a new son." He continued hesitantly not knowing his wife's reaction to this. He saw Amphitrite becoming red, but she remained calm.

"I dismissed the meeting because I wanted to visit him and the mother." He said looking at his feet.

"You left, because you wanted to meet your new surface scum?! She yelled. "Why didn't you tell it?!"

Poseidon looked up to her. "I didn't know if you would approve and I really wanted to meet her after such a long time and meeting my newborn son is not an experience you can get so often Amphitrite."

She kept glaring at him and Poseidon wanted to sink through the floor because he knew what he was going to say next would not make it any better.

"Zeus saw us and he wanted to murder them. I broke the oath we made after World War II." He began quietly. "We could escape and I set up a trap for Zeus so he thought that they were really dead. I made two water illusions and he killed them not knowing they were illusions."

Amphitrite thought for a second. "Where are they now?" She demanded angrily." She could not get over the fact that he cheated on her even if he did it before.

"Well, you are not going to like it, but please Amphitrite I could not let them die there." He said now really wanting to disappear because she was going to kill him for sure.

"Where are they Poseidon?!" She snapped at him.

"They came here with me and they are going to live here." He answered and he knew what came next.

Amphitrite exploded. "WHAT?! I WILL NOT SHARE MY PALACE WITH THAT SURFACE BITCH AND THAT DEMIGOD SON OF YOURS!"

"Please Amphitrite." He began. He walked up to her and took her hands. He looked in her eyes but she avoided any eye contact. "I love you and you know that, but I just could not let them die up there."

Amphitrite did not response and was glowing in anger. She calmed down a little bit but was furious with Poseidon. How could he do this to her?

"Firstly she is not going to live in our palace. She and Perseus are getting their own palace. You will not see them a lot, but I will visit them and are going to train him." He said. Amphitrite finally looked in his eyes and he saw that the most anger was gone. She could not blame the child. It was not his fault that he was born. She wasn't like Hera. Hera would ruin the lives of the children of Zeus, especially demigods. She was just angry at Poseidon and that surface woman.

"Can I see him?" She asked quietly. She would always dream away in Poseidon's sea green eyes and always calmed down or did anything for him. Her fatal weakness pff she hated that.

"Are you not angry anymore?" He asked not knowing how she changed her opinion so quickly.

"I am not Hera, you shrimp." She said forcing a smile. "I may be angry at his parents but it is not his fault he was born. My anger is to fresh to see that surface woman, but maybe tomorrow I will have a word with her."

Poseidon was relieved with that answer. He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you my queen." He said with a little chuckle.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." She said irritating but smiling from the inside. "Don't you learn in all these years?"

"Nope!" He responded with popping the p. He walked out the room and walked towards a bench where the two Jacksons were sitting.

"Hey Sally, can I lend Percy for a minute?" He said while sitting down next to her.

"Isn't she angry with you, Poseidon?" She asked surprised.

"At us yes, but not at him." He said taking over Percy. "She wants a word with you tomorrow though." Poseidon saw her becoming scared. "It will not be that bad. She may bark like a dog, but she does not bite. Actually I think eventually she will begin to like you." He assured her.

She lit up. "Okay then, now go show her your new son." Pushing him of the bench playfully.

He smirked. "I will show you your palace afterwards." She nodded in responds and gave him a smile. "Now go before your wife changes her mind."

When Poseidon walked into the throne room Amphitrite looked at him and asked. "Did you just compare me to a dog?" She tried to hide the smile, but it didn't work out very well.

He chuckled "Maybe I did, maybe I did not." She laughed and pulled him towards her. He sat next to her on the railing of her throne.

"Percy meet Amphitrite." He said laying down Percy in her arms.

"He looks really cute Poseidon." She said with a big smile while tickling his belly a bit. He opened his eyes and she saw two beautiful eyes gazing at her.

"He has your eyes Poseidon." She whispered towards him not breaking eye contact with the eyes she fell in love with.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing though :) Review if you want to. I will be extremely happy if you do!**


	4. Plans

**AN: I am very happy guys! I doubled my views and reviews in only one day :O I almost even tripled my views. This chapter is not really an action chapter. Don't worry they will come sooner then you think :)**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Still not owning :(**

**Chapter 4**

When Sally woke up the next day she was nervous for her day to come. She had slept badly because she was wondering all night over what Amphitrite would want to discuss with her. Percy slept like a rose though. He was quieter and happier when we went into the sea. He almost laughed all times and also he enjoyed everything here. She was still drowsing when she heard Percy letting out a cry. She hurried out of bed and ran to Percy's room. When Percy saw her he cooled down immediately and pulled his arms out as if he wanted to be held by his mother. She sighed and picked him up out of the baby box. She took him on the arm and walked down stairs to make breakfast. At 10 o' clock she had to be at the big palace to let Percy spend some time with his father and Amphitrite will go have a talk with her. She was actually very nervous for the talk. Amphitrite was not really mad according to Poseidon, but she could not believe it. When she was ready with breakfast and gave the bottle to Percy she was ready to go.

* * *

At 10 o' clock precisely there was a knock on the door of the palace. A servant opened the door and said "The king and queen are expecting you." The servant looking way to much like a dolphin led her to the waiting room and ordered them to stay here, because one of the royal pair was going to get them.

When Poseidon heard the Jacksons had arrived he immediately sped to the waiting room wanting to spend some time with his son. Not that he could do a lot with him but just watching Percy sleep or looking at him mumbling weird noises was very peacefully and nice to see. When he arrived at the room he opened the door and saw them immediately sitting on the most comfy chair in the room and smiled.

"Hey Sally." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Hey buddy." He quickly added when he had planted also a kiss on his forehead. He just kept on sleeping like nothing happened.

"Hey Poseidon, ready to spent a day with your son." She said with a big smile on her face. She gave Percy to Poseidon and stood up.

"You bet I am!" He chuckled. "Don't worry about her Sally. She will be angry first bit later she will understand it."

She smiled at his concern and walked with the two to the throne room to bring her to Amphitrite.

"Ready Sal?" he asked concerned about her.

"I don't know but let's just get over with it." She sighed.

Poseidon gave her and reassuring smile and opened the doors.

Amphitrite saw the doors open from her throne and straightened her back. She would go with Sally towards one of the many sitting rooms while Poseidon would probably go with Percy to the once belonging to Triton baby room. Even the room was thousands of years old they finally found a new purpose for it the sleeping room for Percy when he came over.

They all stood there in silence and Poseidon was the first to speak. "I will be in the baby room. If you girls need anything just yell." He winked at them and left through the door left of the thrones.

"We will be going to the sitting room in the southern wing." She said before walking away not looking if Sally followed.

* * *

When they arrived Amphitrite opened the door and walked in. When Sally walked in and closed the door behind her when she turned around and saw a flat hand coming towards her face. She stood there waiting for the slap which she probably deserved for cheating on her husband. PATS! The slap was hard and fast and she groaned of pain. Amphitrite looked furiously and started to talk "You deserved it and you know it." She waited for a second and went on. "Know this, if I ever see you doing funny business with my husband I will tear you apart! Is that clear?"

"Yes it is." She said quietly while looking at her shoes.

Amphitrite let a little smile slip onto her face and said "Well now we have settled this I would like to know something's about how you met my husband and how you are going to spend your time here."

Sally's eyes widened "Aren't you angry anymore?" She said surprised.

"Of course I am, but it has no use. I am not going to ignore you and your son just for something that happened in the past. Anyway let's forget it and I will coop with my anger later." She said laughing at Sally's expression.

"Okay then." She said with a chuckle "I am very glad you are not going to kill or make my life difficult here."

She rolled her eyes "You are a sort of family now and we treat family with respect here in Atlantis. Now tell me your story."

And so Sally began her story. She told Amphitrite about how she met Poseidon on Long Island where she would sometimes rent a small beach house to have a little break from the city live and she tried to explain her time with Poseidon as detailed as possible and Amphitrite smiled now and then realizing Poseidon in a lot of things in the story. They kept on talking trading love and life stories about everything they could think of. They set up a bond which would eventually lead to friendship and Sally was happy because she was welcomed warmer then she could ever expect.

"What are you going to do while you are here Sally?" Amphitrite asked her while they were having dinner.

Sally thought for a moment and responded "I think I first would like to raise Percy and maybe when he is old enough to be with other people then his father of mother then I could maybe work as a house maiden."

"I could hire you. You could let Percy be in his room and you could go to work. You are close to Percy, you earn some money and you have something to do." She responded with a nod.

"That would be great Amphitrite. Thank you!" She said happily.

"No need to thank me yet." She said with a smile.

* * *

**6 months later**

Sally heard someone knocking in the door and she yelled "I am coming! Just a minute." After she put Percy in the baby box she walked to the door.

"Hey Sally." Poseidon said. He was very cheerful today. Sally guessed because he had Percy for himself for a whole day. Amphitrite and Sally came to the conclusion that Poseidon was a totally different person when around Percy.

"Come in." She said "He is almost ready."

She picked him up out of the box and put him in the buggy and picked his favorite never-getting-wet teddy bear. When she gave the teddy bear to him he started do babble very cheerfully and he was ready to spend a day with his dad.

Amphitrite was watching Poseidon playing with Percy from out of the comfy chair near the window which she could look over the gardens of the palace. It was the perfect place to sit when they did not have meeting or any royal duties. Poseidon was a little kid when he was around Percy joking, playing around with him, tickling him and even picked him up to play deep sea diver with him. (**AN: It's the opposite of playing airplane with a baby. It was to Zeusy like.) **Amphitrite was looking at the gardens when she suddenly heard something behind her. She looked behind me and saw Hades standing in the middle of the room. Poseidon and Amphitrite were shocked at the suddenly appearance of Hades.

"Well, well, well what have we hear." Hades said with an amused look "The so called dead son of Poseidon killed half a year ago by the hand of Zeus."

Poseidon became red and glared deeply at him. "You're lucky I didn't vaporize you brother." He snapped. "You're lucky because my 'So called dead son' was distracting me." He said with a small smile in the end.

"I don't want to be here very long. It's too wet here. So let's get straight to the point." He said while staring at Poseidon. "Zeus called me for a visit because he wanted to talk to me. He doesn't trust you and he thinks you fooled him when he thought that he killed your son and her mother." He waited for a second so it dawned on Poseidon and continued when his face went pale. "He asked me to look in Asphodel if they were there and then to report it him. When I could not find them I wanted to ask you if you knew where they went." He added amusingly "I can see that you know where they are."

Poseidon could not believe it and was angry, but he knew that Hades as an ally in this situation would be crucial so he could not began to yell at him ordering him to tell nothing.

"Before you are going to say anything I want you to know that I am at your side." He added while Poseidon's expression turned to relieve. "He killed the mother of my son and daughter thinking she took the Di Angelo kids with her. Where they are now I cannot tell you."

"I am truly sorry to hear that Hades." Amphitrite said with a sad face. "He is really heartless."

Hades gave a small smile to her, but remained silent.

After a while when everything dawned onto them fully Poseidon broke the silence. "What can we do to let him think the opposite?"

"I am just going to tell our beloved brother that they are dead." He said without emotion. "He has no access to check it and he will believe me not remembering the incident with my affair so not suspecting anything."

"Thank you brother." Poseidon said even more relieved. "What can we do for you to repay you?"

"Well I would like to see Zeus put in his place and realize what he is doing." He said with an evil smirk.

"I think I could help you with that." He said with a loud laugh.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter and i hope you will review! Next chapter will have more action. **


	5. Revenge

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews :) I wrote this chapter fast because I have volleyball tonight and was too lazy to write it yesterday...**

**If it contains a lot of mistakes or such I try to rewrite it in the weekend.**

**Hope you enjoy it though!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are you ready for it?" Hades asked towards Poseidon who just solidified out of thin air next to him.

"Aye, Captain." He said with a smile. They made an extremely good plan it took a lot of planning and negotiating though, but eventually it would all be worth it. "Is Aeolus ready for it?"

"Sure he is." Hades laughed. "He could not wait after we revealed the plan to him."

"Hera knows the plan right?" Poseidon asked for the thirtieth time this week. They started to plan immediately after the conversation of now almost a year ago. It was Persephone who came with the plan and it was absolutely genius!

"Please brother." He said annoyed. "Stop worrying you explained it to everyone like 100 times and we aren't that forgetful."

" Yea you are probably right." He laughed. "I just want it not to fail."

Hades chuckled. "What is there to fail? Everything is planned very well with help of Athena herself and everybody knows the plan like the back of their hand."

Poseidon did not answer and just said "Let's get to our positions." Leaving a smirking Hades behind while he vaporized back into thin air.

When Poseidon and Hades were at their position they send a mental message to Aeolus that they were ready. They both got a message back which said "I will start it immediately and I will lead Zeus far away of the palace. Get ready to activate the plan."

Aeolus stood before the cage of all the Storm Winds he had captured the past months all for this plan. He walked towards the cage and opened the door to let all the Storm Winds escape and send a message to Zeus "Zeus please I need your help! The Storm Winds have escaped and I can't capture them myself." He heard a groin through their telepathic link and hoped it will work.

"Seriously Aeolus, did that had to happen at this moment?" Aeolus heard in his head through the link.

"No my Lord, I don't know how it happened but please come fast they are demolishing all the objects in their paths." He pleaded in his head.

Zeus rumbled and then said "Will be there in a sec. If Hera was not here to convince me otherwise you would have stood alone." He broke contact and Aeolus sent a message to Hades and Poseidon "The ham is in the sandwich, I repeat the ham is in the sandwich."

Hades groaned back "Dude what did that supposed to mean?"

Aeolus sighed "He felt in the trap and is coming to my palace."

"Let's do this. This is the day we get our revenge!" Poseidon yelled.

* * *

When Zeus came home after the whole day fighting and capturing Storm Winds he was tired and wanted to go and sleep. Fighting the Storm Winds was actually pretty easy though. The only problem was that there were so many, hundreds. Bad for Zeus the Storm Winds did not group up, one when to the south and the other one went to the north and then super-fast otherwise the work would have been finished earlier, but hey at least they captured them all in less than a day. When Aeolus and he had captured all the Storm Winds Zeus began to shout at Aeolus that he had to take care of his prisoners and then just left. When he arrived at Olympus it was suspiciously quiet for this time of the day. He shrugged and walked to his palace after this tiring day. His jaw dropped to the floor when he stood before his palace. It was ruined form the bottom to the top, the walls were blackened, the garden was ruined, the walls were crumbled, everything was wet and the worst part was even that above his door there was a word painted in blood-red liquid which said 'MURDERER'.

He exploded in rage and began shouting all curses he could think of and ran inside to see the damage in the inside. When he opened the door and walked over the doorstep he was even more shocked. He saw there standing a small army of ghosts in partially solidified bodies. They all were women with children at their side and when he recognized a face of a woman which looked a lot like the lover of Poseidon with a baby in her hand the golden drachma fell. These were the women and children of his brothers which he killed since the beginning of the era of Olympians.

In unison they screamed "REVENGE" and they lunged towards Zeus.

He tried to blast them away with lightning but it was useless because they were partially solidified so it had no effect. He tried to teleport away but it didn't work and his godly form had no effect on him so he began to panic and wanted to run through the door to escape but he bumped into his brothers Poseidon and Hades.

"Going somewhere brother?" He asked innocently but spitted the word brother like it was a curse.

"Long time no seen brother." Hades asked with a dark smile on his face.

Zeus looked back and saw that the horde of angry women had reached him and they began to smash and hit him with all sort of stuff. Brooms, knifes, dippers and used diapers.

He screamed and tried to escape but he saw that he couldn't move anymore. He lifted his head up and saw through the horde that his hands were swallowed in the earth and his feet were iced.

"Please brothers! Release me and I will do anything for you!" He cried out when he was stabbed again after 5 minutes of non-stop torturing.

He saw 2 heads dooming up above his face and they looked very angry.

"It's a little bit too late for that brother. As you can see not all the women are not really satisfied with what they have done so far and want more to get their revenge. They all wanted to take part in this and they wanted to do it painfully and their wish is my command." Hades said with an amused look on his face.

"What did I do to you to deserve this?" He said crying. He knew the answer already but wanted to make sure.

Poseidon rolled his eyes "Think brother, you killed almost all of our sons, daughters and lovers we had in the past 2000 years. We are not cruel enough to kill your daughter Thalia just for the sake of revenge or fun. We thought that this was a better idea and our lovers could get revenge too."

Zeus eyes widened at the name of his daughter, but remained quiet.

"We will leave you alone for the upcoming hour because they are not ready yet with you." Hades laughed "Good luck brother and have some fun."

Zeus saw the two heads disappear out of his sight and began to scream in rage. He tried to free himself but the more he tried the bonds on hands and feet only tightened.

* * *

**11 hours earlier.**

"The ham is in the sandwich, I repeat the ham is in the sandwich."

Hades groaned back "Dude what did that supposed to mean?"

Aeolus sighed "He felt in the trap and is coming to my palace."

"Let's do this. This is the day we get our revenge!" Poseidon yelled while storming out of his palace towards Zeus house. He met Hades in front of the palace and they gave an understanding nod to each other.

"Let's ruin this place." Hades said with a big smile and he began blasting black orbs of energy towards the palace and garden. All living things in the garden died a tragic death and turned gray or blackish and the stones of the walls turned black and began to crumble.

When he was finished after half an hour of spreading ultimate death he walked towards Poseidon and he said "Impressive as always brother. Not let's make this place wet and move some ground."

He slammed his fists into the ground making a local tiny but destructing earthquake. Walls and facades fell down because of Hades ultimate death in combination with an earthquake and the garden was now even more ruined and it looked like shit out here. He created a massive hurricane which tore the house down even more and it looked like they landed in an overdone horror movie.

When he was ready with destroying this place Hades patted him on the shoulder. "Shall we call the ladies to make them ready?"

"Yes that's a good idea." Poseidon smiled.

Hades slammed his staff into the ground and a crack appeared. A horde of women and children climbed out and lined up.

"Ladies and children, you know why we are here and what we are going to do." Hades said and the horde nodded. "I will partially solidify you and you can go find some weapons in the house to torture Zeus tonight!"

They cheered all together and when Hades was ready solidifying them they walked into the house.

"Brother, make a water illusion of the Jackson he will recognize them because the death of them is still fresh in his mind. He will feel sorry and believe they are dead." He whispered in Poseidon's ear.

Poseidon nodded and created them and made them follow the ghost horde. When they walked inside all the ghosts had found something to wield and they took their positions.

"The first part of our plan worked and now we have to wait until the bastard comes home." He shouted.

Poseidon's eyes widened "Wait I almost forgot something." He ran to the front door and walked out. He called some water from his inner and made it look like blood. He let it follow his hand movement and he wrote something above the door. 'MURDERER'

* * *

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The following chapters will be focused on Percy and his training.**

**Please review!**


	6. Death

**AN: And here is then chapter 6 already. It is going so fast. I have 26 reviews and over 2000 views thank you guys :)**

_**Enjoy this Chapter! (It is my first action/battle chapter so don't blame me if it is wrong)**_

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**September 1997**

"Percy, meet your teacher which will teach you all the basic knowledge about everything you need to know in this world and what is important." Poseidon said with a smile while introducing a nervous but highly curious Percy.

"Nice to meet you Percy. I am Carthos and I am the son of Bythos one of the leader of Camp Fish-Blood." He said with a smile. "I am truly honored to be your teacher for the upcoming 4 years."

Percy stood behind his father's legs but Poseidon shoved him forward. Like a secret hint 'Come on don't be shy'.

"Hello Carthos. My name is Perseus but you can call me Percy and I am happy to be your student." He said blushing of awkwardness.

"I will leave you to alone then, good luck to both of you." He said while leaving the small classroom which Percy will spend mostly his next upcoming years.

When his father left Percy stood there awkward in front of his new teacher. "Take a seat young one." He said with a reassuring smile and saw that Percy immediately felt more comfortable and sat down. "Did your father told you what you are going to do the upcoming 4 years and after?"

Percy thought for a second. "Yes he did. He said you will be teaching me things which will help me later."

"Yes you are right." He said smiling already impressed at the intelligence of the child. "We will be covering languages, geography, history, math and later fighting and strategies.

Percy just gazed at him not understanding a word of what was just told him. Carthos wanted to slap himself for forgetting that he was coping with a toddler. "I will explain everything in the upcoming hours and you will go home knowing what I just said."

Percy smiled at his words and was eager to start his first day of becoming the mightiest demigod ever to live, his father told him that.

**July 2000**

Percy walked into the classroom and saw his teacher standing at his desk waiting for him. "Good morning Perseus today we're going to have a change in our lessons."

"Good Morning Carthos. What is it?" He asked curiously. He hoped he was going to have his first fight lessons be he doubted it his father said they would start at the age of seven and that was only in one month.

"You will see." He said smiling "Follow me."

As they were walking Percy began to talk and ask questions. "Where are we going Carthos? Outside? Ooh I love the outside here are we going to swim? I once won a swim contest against a dolphin but he said I cheated which I of course maybe did a little but yea I won anyway. Or are we going to spit the garden? No please not the garden I hate that or sword fighting? That would be awesome I once-"

"Please Percy spare me with all the questions and stories." He said with a tired smile. "You talk way to much did I ever tell you that?"

"Yes you did actually. You tell it almost every day and also that I am super hyper but I cannot do anything about that I have adhd, but dad says it I a demigod thing you know what-" He stopped abruptly when Carthos glared at him.

"Please just wait we are almost there." He said still glaring at Percy but a smile appeared on his face but he hid it well.

Percy wanted to answer on it put hold his mouth shut blushing.

When they arrived at their destination Percy's jaw dropped he could not believe it. They were standing before the Barrack's training field and they were going to practice fighting.

"Close your mouth Perseus; I don't want you to choke on guppies." He said laughing at his student's expression. "Your father and I watched you progress of the last 2 years and you have done really well and you deserve a little reward and beginning with fighting is the best reward we could think of, or do you wish something else?"

"No no it is awesome! I cannot believe it!" He said happily shocked.

"Let's get started then." He said while walking towards the weapons tent.

Percy stood there for a second stunned and then ran after his teacher.

And so Perseus Jackson began his training in fighting. He was promised to be one of the greatest demigods to ever live by his father. First they began practicing with sticks and wooden swords, but when he turned 7 he went down to the real stuff.

"Perseus, come here." Carthos yelled over the training field to his student fighting a dummy with a wooden sword.

When he heard him yelling he immediately came his way and said "Please Carthos call me Percy. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You are Perseus for me." He said smiling.

Percy groaned but remained silent.

"You made very good progress over a month and your father and I think you are ready for the real stuff." He said seriously.

Percy was stunned, this was the moment he waited for so long and it just happened to him.

"Perseus watch the guppies." He said chuckling and Percy closed his mouth fast.

"Thank you Carthos, it will be a pleasure to learn all of it." Percy said politely. The training hardened him and he is not the hyper curious kid anymore he was 1 month ago. Of course he is it still he only hides it.

"Let's get going then. We are going to practice each weapon today and found out 4 which fit you best." Carthos said while walking towards the weapons rack.

Percy practiced every weapon he could find and it turned out that he was good with a sword, a trident, a bow and a spear. He was extremely fast with the sword, deadly with a trident, precise with a bow and he massacred the dummies with his spear already at the age seven and a half.

* * *

**October 2002**

"Hey Perseus I want you to meet somebody." Carthos said to Percy when he was finished hacking into a dummy with his sword.

"Who is it?" He said curiously. He already met so many mer-heroes and famous mermen in Atlantis that he knew almost everybody.

"Hello, my name is Bill." He heard a voice coming from behind Carthos.

"T-the Bill the famous hero of Camp Fish-Blood?" He stuttered. He never thought he would meet Bill.

"Yes." He grinned "That's me."

"Bill is going to be your trainer in action because the dummies and dolphins here are not a match for you anymore." He said with a smile.

"I-I get to train with Bill?" He stuttered again. He hated stuttering when he was nervous of surprised.

"Yes you are." Bill said. "You will not go to Camp Fish-Blood anymore because of that it is not good for a prince of Atlantis to go there."

Percy was a little surprised when he said this. He was happy, because he loved his home and did not want to leave for a camp with only dolphins and mermen. "And you are going to train me instead?"

"Again yes Perseus." He said grinning at the boy's disbelief. "Let me see what you got kiddo and then we can get down to training."

Percy showed Bill everything he got and Bill was impressed, for his age he was an extremely skilled fighter in 4 weapons with only 2 year training. In the coming years Bill would train Percy until he reached the age of twelve. Then he would be sent to Camp Fish-Blood and continue his training there. At least that was the plan.

* * *

**January 2004**

Percy was walking home from his training with Bill. A normal day for Percy was in the morning having lessons with Carthos and in the afternoon training from Bill. He was tired and hungry and wanted to tell his mother what he did today. He almost defeated Bill today while fighting with tridents Percy had him in defense mode and Bill was struggling, but when Percy wanted to do the final blow Bill ducked rolled forward and began attacking him from behind which led to Percy losing. Bill complemented him and Percy was proud of himself.

When he reached the palace of his mother the door was wide open and he ran in worried about his mother and why the door was open. When he ran in he heard his mother screaming upstairs. He solidified his weapons out of the water which his father learned him and walked stealthy upstairs. He picked his spear, sheathed his sword and put his bow over his shoulder ready to be used. He reached a door which was kicked in a peeked inside. He saw a merman holding my mother in the air by her throat choking her.

"WHERE IS HE?" The merman screamed. "I WILL KILL YOU WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I am not going to tell you that you piece of scum." Sally said bravely.

Without a word the merman put a dagger in Sally's hearth and said "I keep my word Sally Jackson, you die and I will find that cursed son of you and he is going to die too."

"NOOOOOO." Percy screamed when the merman put the dagger in his mother's chest. He threw the spear towards the merman which he barely dodged and the merman smiled.

"Welcome home Percy, I am sorry of your mother but she did not want to reveal you." He laughed "As you can see she is almost dead because of you Percy. You are cursed and you know that. Everybody you love dies around you and you can do nothing about it.

Percy looked down at his mother and he saw the life slipping out of her. He exploded in rage and attacked with his trident in one hand and the sword on the other hand. When the merman saw Percy lunging towards him he panicked for a second but calmed down. He drew his sword and waited. When Percy clashed into him and fought like a beast he was impressed by the kids fighting style. Every attack Percy did was with precision and was performed quickly. His master did not tell him his opponent was this skilled and dangerous.

Percy's eyes were red of anger and crying but he did not care he had to kill this merman for what he had done. He hacked and slashed and saw that the merman was panicking because he was losing. The merman made a big mistake; he aimed for Percy's belly and he stabbed, but he missed. Percy stepped aside and stabbed the trident in the merman's chest. He twisted the trident 180 degrees and the chest was totally deformed. He was dead and he had paid for what he had done.

He dropped his sword to the floor and left his trident sticking in the now dead merman. He kneeled besides his mother. "Percy?" his mother said barely breathing.

"Yes mom, I am here." He said crying. "Please don't die on me mom."

"Promise me one thing Percy, come visit me once in the underworld and take care of your father okay?"

"No mom you are not going to die today." He said while the tears fell on the floor.

"You can't heal me Percy, the fates have decided that my time has come." She said "I love you Percy." And her body relaxed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Percy cried out. He sat there for half an hour and mourned about his mother. When he was calmed down he bowed over her body and kissed her on the fore head and whispered "I am going to avenge you mother even if it is the last thing to do."

He stood up and gave one last look at his mother. He walked towards the merman and kicked him the stomach. He was already dead but it just felt good. He pulled the trident out his body which made a sucking sound and was full of blood. He looked for clues of who sent the men to kill him and his mother and finally he found it he saw the sword of the merman lying on the floor and took a closer look at it through his puffed eyes. He saw there on the hilt of the sword the sign of the primordial of the sea: Pontus.

"I am going to get you Pontus, you are going to wish your have never been born." He said angrily.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you like the chapter!**


	7. The Unexpected

**AN: Sorry to let Sally die guys. But what has to be done has to be done. I hope you like the upcoming chapter and how it ends. Please let me know how i did because this a whole new area i cover with writing!**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Poseidon, Amphitrite, Bill & Carthos,_

_I write this letter to say goodbye to all of you. I don't know if I ever come back, but I want you to know that I love you all in one or another way. I had a great time with all of you and I appreciate it. I buried my mom in the garden behind our palace, because she was killed by an assassin sent by Pontus. I am going to kill Pontus for what he has done and when I die I will take him with me. Please don't follow me where I go, I have to face this alone._

_I love you all!_

_Perseus Jackson_

Tears fell down on the paper when Percy gave a last look at it and he rolled up the paper and put it on the table in the living room in the hope they would find it there. He walked towards the garden and honored his mother for the last time and then he walked back into the house. A tear fell onto the floor when he gave a last look at his mother.

"Farewell mother." He whispered towards the grave. "I am going to take revenge for you."

He walked outside with his blue-green armor on which he got from his father for his 9th birthday. It had a hood which darkened his face what made him unrecognizable, the inside of the armor was covered in water so that Percy always had the power of water flowing over his body, the shoes had special water-metal blades which he could slide out when he kicked someone and somewhat the same was also in his gauntlets. So well said it was the best armor there was in whole Atlantis. He was a feared dummy killer in combination with his weapons and armor. When he reached the border of Atlantis he gave one last look at his home and then he sighed and ran off to find Nereus, the god who can foresee the future and who knows everything.

* * *

Finding Nereus wasn't that big of a deal. The sea creatures showed him the way and he rode whales to go faster to his destination.

"_You are getting close to you destination Lord Perseus" _The whale informed him_. _

"_Thank you my friend." _He said with a small smile. He barely laughed these days. _"Can you bring me there?"_

"_Of course my lord." _The whale said. _"He is half an hour to the west from here_ _so it is no problem."_

Percy nodded and relaxed on the back of the whale. He made himself ready for the encounter with Nereus. He had to act fast and precise to catch him which he trained for in all these years with Bill and he really missed him. He missed the comments he made when he killed a dummy or when he did something wrong. The comments were funny but helpful and most of the time they were laughing about the joke-comment.

* * *

"Percy?" Bill yelled though the palace. "Sally? Are you guys here?" He looked around himself and saw blood tracks along the stairs. He pulled out his sword and raised it defensively and crouched up the stairs. When he reached a kicked in door he gasped. He saw a merman lying dead on the floor with a gap in his chest. Definitely made by a trident with a twist technic Bill thought by himself. He inspected the body for clues and saw a dagger lying on the floor. A looked at it closely and saw a weird sign on the hilt. It was a crab claw with a coral reef in the back and was shocked. It was the sign of Pontus the Primordial of the Sea.

He followed the blood track downstairs and it led towards the living room. He saw a scroll lying on the table and he opened the scroll. He saw dried up tears on the paper and saw Percy's handwriting. He read it quickly and then immediately sent a telepathic message to Poseidon.

"Come here now Poseidon, Jacksons Palace" He yelled through the link with fear.

"What is it Bill?" He said back surprised by his tone.

"Something happened here. Please come." Bill responded and broke the link.

"What happened Bill?" Poseidon asked when he appeared nest to Bill. He saw blood tracks on his way to the living room and he was afraid to hear what happened.

Bill gave him a letter and said "Read."

Poseidon read the letter and fear struck him. He just lost Sally by the hand of a merman and Percy went to get revenge on Pontus. Why did he do this? Percy was never going to survive this and he just left without a proper goodbye. He cried over the loses and Bill gave him a man hug. When Poseidon was finished crying he walked towards the garden and saw a grave lying there alone, it was decorated with coral reef and underwater flowers and it looked lovely, a proper grave for a lovely woman. He kneeled next to the grave and saw a white stone lying above the place where Sally's head would have laid. There was some text carved in which said: _Here lies my Mother. The best of the best and I could not protect her when she needed me the most. I am sorry Mom. _

Then a massive tsunami appeared out of nowhere and earthquakes happened. There was massive destruction all over the earth and he did not stop. The waves got higher and higher all because of Poseidon's rage. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Through his red eyes he saw Amphitrite looking down on him. She kneeled next to him and held him in a hug.

"We will find him my love." She said trying to calm him down. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and she felt Poseidon relax immediately and the sea calmed down.

* * *

The encounter with Nereus went smoothly and quick. Percy saw Nereus sitting on the pier sleeping and not paying attention to his surroundings. Percy stepped outside the water onto the pier and walked quietly and slowing towards the bench of Nereus. When he reached him he grabbed him by the head and held him on his place while he covered Nereus with ice so he could not escape.

"Tell me Nereus, where can I find Pontus?" He said demanding the answer quickly.

"That's an unwise question for you demigod. Think you can defeat him?" He said amused.

"I asked a question Nereus now answer it." Percy demanded slowly losing his temper.

"Fine relax hothead, you can find him on the edge of the Mariana Trench near Guam." He said annoyed by the bad-tempered demigod.

"Thanks Nereus." Percy said while vaporizing into thin air.

* * *

He set up his camp 200 yards to the north of the camp of Pontus. He saw the tent of Pontus clearly because it exuded a blue light and it was big in comparison to others. He was surrounded by hundreds of tents and it looked like they were preparing for war. He saw massive crabs coming out of the trench and he even saw a kraken egg coming by. He had do destroy this camp and kill Pontus to get his revenge and hopefully he would survive the fight and when he died he would take everybody with him even if it was the last thing he would do. It was almost nightfall and he decided to go to sleep and do something about the camp tomorrow, but of course this was the perfect moment for a demigod dream.

_He stood in a palace and everything looked blue or green. Even the people or whatever that things were had a green-blue color on everything skin, clothes, eyes and hair. He was forced to walk to the throne room because of a current pushing him forward. He tried to resist it like he normally would do but his powers did not work here. Where was he? When he stood in front of the throne room door the doors opened and he was pushed in. What he saw was new for him. He saw a man with a turquoise skin color and with seaweed colored hair. He wore a blue toga and he held a harpoon in his hand as a stick for standing. _

"_Hello Perseus Jackson, I waited a long time to meet you." The mysterious man said._

_Percy was shocked. "Who are you? Or what are you? And how do you know my name?"_

"_Oh Perseus you know who I am, you only don't know my name and your name is well known in the sea." The man said mysteriously._

"_Please tell me your name then." Percy demanded more curious then scared._

"_I am Hydros the protegenos of the primordial water and on of the first of the __Orphic Theogony." He said with a sly smile on his face showing his pride._

_Percy dropped into a bow and said "It's an honor Lord Hydros."_

_"Rise Perseus I hate formalities and you are a son of the sea." Hydros said with a smile._

_Percy blushed and rose. "I don't want to be rude, but why am I here?"_

_"Aah I thought you would never ask" Hydros chuckled. "I want you to destroy the camp of Pontus and Gaea and I will support you ."_

_"How my Lord? And why Gaea?" Percy asked curiously._

_"You have to geokenisis ability and so does Gaea. How? You will know when the time comes. Don't worry Perseus. You will get your revenge." Hyrdos said while vanishing and Percy woke up by the sound of marching soldiers._

He broke up his camp quickly and put him armor on and readied his weapons. He had no idea what to do and was slightly panicking.

"_Relax Perseus." A woman voice said in his head. "We will help you."_

"_Lady Gaea?" Percy asked. _

"_Correct my dear." And with these words she vanished out of his head._

He saw that the army was marching towards the south and he came up with a plan. He would make his last stand on top of the hill and use his power to ruin the army.

"Get out of our way boy." Pontus shouted when he saw a boy of around 9 showing up on top of the hill. "Or you will get yourself killed."

"Why should I be afraid of you Pontus?" He snapped towards him.

"I am the Primordial of the sea and you are only a boy." Pontus laughed and the army laughed with him.

"_Now Perseus" The primordials said in unison. "Follow your instinct and we will help you and give you extra power."_

Percy nodded to nobody in particular and created a whirl of water underneath him so was sort of flying in the water. He lunged forward extremely fast and when he was above the army he dropped himself with extreme power. He felt the power added to him from Gaea and Hydros and when he landed he created a massive earthquake. Every monster and creature in the army fell because of the rumbling ground, even Pontus laid on the sea floor. He created thousands of ice spears and he let it rain spears in the army. He saw hundreds of monsters turn into dust and the monster that did not turn into dust were annoyed. A giant crab was fool enough to lung toward the now glowing Percy and before the crab could even attack Percy froze him and he exploded into thousands ice splinters taking several creatures with him into the land of dead. Percy ran towards the remaining creatures and went on autopilot. He hacked and slashed through every thing that came into his way and he didn't even care about his own safety. He rolled forward coming out in front of a Giant Carb he raised his hand and a pillar of earth covered in ice followed his movement. It went straight through the protective shield of the crab and sticked out on the other side. He looked around and saw that he killed almost all the creatures without knowing how he did it or if he even did it. He spotted a group to his left and e saw that it were the elite troops, Cyclops, serpents and massive crabs and he chuckled by his accomplishment of thinning the army this quick. He lunged towards the group of Cyclops and sank into the ground leaving the group stunned and appeared behind them and he drove his trident through a Cyclops back breaking his spine and turned into dust. He drew his sword and 3 Cyclops riding sea serpents attacked him. Percy waited and he had a plan. He made a shield of the earth and one pair clashed into it and turned into dust, only 2 pair remaining. He jumped through the shield and shot one serpent through the head with his bow. It turned into dust and the Cyclops fell on his butt. Percy chopped the Cyclops head of with some sort of ice blade which he had no idea how he made it. The pair remaining now walked back and ran back towards Pontus. They were killed by Pontus sword for being a coward. The rest of the remaining army was shocked with what they had seen and fled.

"COWARDS!" Pontus shouted after them. "Who are you?!" He yelled towards Percy who appeared in front of him.

"I am Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and you gave order to kill me and my mother." He Percy yelled back.

Pontus gave a nervous laugh "So you say that a son of that loser did this?" He laughed.

"Yes." Percy said with a murderous look in his face.

Pontus laughed and attacked, but he could not move. His body was controlled by something else and for the first time since his rebirth he was scared. "What are you doing?" He shouted.

Percy just laughed and Pontus was forced to move forward. "You are a murderer and murderers are there to be executed."

"Fool you can't kill a Primordial." He laughed but still scared.

He regained his control over his body and attacked Percy but he was prepared for this. Hydros had told him that he could not hold Pontus very long in his grip. He stepped aside with extreme speed and swiped his sword down to Pontus now stretched out arm but missed. Pontus turned 360 degrees unleashing a destructing water circle around him but Percy just stepped through it. Percy rolled forward ignoring the ice spears that were thrown to him and drove his blade in to 30 feet primordial. Pontus screamed but his leg healed immediately and laughed.

"You can't kill me here you sea spawn." He laughed amusingly.

Percy ignored him and he made a whirl so he was at eye height of Pontus. "You're right, I can't kill you here." He said while he started to glow even more.

Pontus had to cover his eyes because of the bright light and felt all of a sudden that he was not in the water any more. He removed his arm in front of his eyes and saw that they were standing in a ball of earth.

"But here I can Pontus." Percy said while he jumped up with a trail of earth behind him and drove his trident through Pontus eyes letting the earth push him through his head. He came out behind it covered in blue ichor and saw the primordial disappear into dust behind him. He removed the earth ball walls and felt the water flowing onto him.

"You did well my young here." Hydros said with a proud smile.

"Yes he did and we want to offer you this; let us train you and you will become the most powerful demigod to ever live and even powerful then most Olympians." Gaea said with a serious look.

Percy thought for a second "How long will I be gone?"

"Every year in this realm is 4 in our so you will be gone 2 years in this realm. You will become master of the elements water and earth and we will train you in more aspects like strategies, combos, controlling emotions and so on." Hydros explained.

Do you accept this offer Perseus Jackson?" Gaea asked.

"I accept the offer." Percy answered and by that he as sucked in the Mariana Trench falling into the deep deciding if he made the right decision.

* * *

**AN: BOOM! That was actually fun to write :) It was my first official battle scene and i would like you guys to review on it how i did? Was he to overpowered? Or wasn't it detailed at all? Please let me know.**


	8. Training

**AN: This is more of an filler chapter. It's about his training and future. Maybe it is a bit boring but i hope you guys like it!**

**(Percy is not overpowered, he just was possessed with rage and got full power aid of the primordials. Don't worry he will have his difficulties later. )**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"He can't be far from here!" Poseidon shouted towards his companions. When he read the letter he immediately came into action. He was going to get whatever it took Percy back home. He had chosen 7 companions which included Bill, Triton, Carthos, 2 Cyclops and 2 mermen. "I can sense him very close. I think he is behind the hill."

Bill let out a heavy sigh. Poseidon was saying that for the last 5 minutes nonstop. It was actually getting pretty annoying. "Are you sure my Lord?"

Before Poseidon could answer a massive earthquake took place and we all thought the same. 'Percy!'

Poseidon sprinted up the hill and his companions followed him. When they reached the top everybody was surprised and shocked. Far away 3 hills further they saw a massive army with banners of Pontus. They all looked in shock when they saw Percy in rage and killing everything in his path with sword, trident of with his powers. Poseidon started to run down the hill to get to Percy and everybody followed.

We ran for our lives, but the ironic part was that it was not for our life. We ran so we could save Percy from the wrath of the Primordial. When they arrived at the last hill they saw that the army had disappeared and that Percy was standing alone against Pontus.

Poseidon gasped and wanted to yell for Percy to run away but it was still very far away. We still had to run down the hill and then cover a distance of 1 kilometer on the plain.

While we ran down the hill we saw that Percy just attacked Pontus without hesitation and he hurt him pretty badly.

"That's my boy." Bill grumbled, but he gasped when he saw that Pontus healed and stood there like nothing happened.

Suddenly there was a bright light and when the light was gone there was a big earthen ball surrounding Pontus and Percy. Poseidon almost fell, remained balanced. They were now almost at the half of the plain and still had to cover 500 meter too much to save our Percy.

300 meter. We heard loud "AAAAH" from inside the ball and all were afraid it was Percy's voice.

250 meter. It was suddenly quiet and nothing was heard.

200 meter. A sucking sound was heard and we saw a figure being sucked down into the Mariana Trench.

150 meter. The ball disappeared and we saw body remains on the floor.

0 meter. We gasped and saw blue ichor laying everywhere and also some golden dust. There was no blood to be seen and we all knew that it was Percy who was sucked down into the Mariana Trench.

Poseidon walked to the edge of the trench and whispered down "Please Percy promise you come back to me. We will be waiting for you." Because he knew exactly what had happened. Hydros had chosen Percy as his hero and probably Gaea was there to train him too. He hoped Percy would be alright and Hydros and Gaea would not hurt him.

"Good luck Percy, I would gladly have followed you or helped you but the place where you are going I have not powers." With these words Poseidon kneeled next to the trench and cried.

* * *

Percy was still falling down when he heard a quiet voice from above which sounded like his father. He could hear something which sounded like wishing him good luck and no power in this realm. He did not blame his father for this and by this I mean my mom's death. He was or better said is a caring father and I know that when he did have any powers here he would have jumper after me.

Percy's thought were stopped abruptly when he saw a blue light under him. He wondered what it could be and a moment later he was slowing down and was led into the blue light which later turned out to be a tunnel. When he entered a chamber via the tunnel he saw two people standing there waiting for him. When he landed they both smiled at him and he recognized them as Gaea and Hydros. Gaea had a brownish skin with a black dirt cloak and could only see her face which looked strong as rock but also soft as mud. Hydros on the other hand looked rather chill instead of Gaea. His short toga showed a lot of skin and the skin was like the water. It moved around over his body as if he was the sea. _Maybe Gaea looked like this under her cloak too _he thought.

"Welcome in my Realm Perseus." Hydros welcomed him. Hydros had a big smile on his face while Gaea had her hard as rock face.

"You will begin your training here and after 6 years you will come with me to my realm to learn the power of the earth and master it." Gaea said without emotion. Percy hoped that her 'mud-face' would appear soon so his time here would be more pleasant.

"Not anytime soon Perseus." Gaea said as if she read his thoughts which probably she did.

"What exactly am I going to be trained in?" Percy asked curiously. "I know about the water and earth part, but what for the rest?"

Hydros smiled at his curiosity and Percy liked him immediately. "You will train in your weapons and improve your skills with it severely. Also we will help you control your anger and other emotions so you will not get very destructive when you get mad." He winked and Percy knew he was talking about the Pontus incident. "That are your first two years of training and your second include; strategies, special spells, and other basic stuff you need to know. Don't underestimate this part Perseus. It may sound boring, but often a good plan is better than good technics." He continued. "Year five and a half of six will be water training and the other half of six and seven will be earth."

Before he could continue Percy had done some quick math and counted 7 years. "That's seven years right? And the eighth?" He asked curiously.

"As I was going to say." Hydros said "The 8th year will include combinations and special gifts. We will make specialized weapons for you, improve your armor and other special gifts."

Percy nodded and was happy about the plans of his training. I sounded great and he would be truly become the mightiest demigod ever to live, he could protect all his friend like he could not protect his mother. A tear rolled over his face at this thought, but he fought the tears. He would not be embarrassed at his first day of his 8 yearlong training.

Gaea saw what happened with Percy and inspected him quietly. He was already fighting his emotions and he was doing well already. She and Hydros made a good choice by bringing him here. His intentions were pure. Protect his friends and saving the ones he loves is his top priority but also his biggest weakness. She sighed to herself "Come one Perseus." She said waking up Percy from his thoughts and he smiled at her. "I will show around and after that we will get diner and you can have a good well-deserved night rest." She turned around and Percy followed her in the Blue-Green world of the sea.

* * *

**Year 8 of his training**

At first Percy thought Gaea and Hydros were calm and sweet, but soon he came to the conclusion that they are everything except that. They were harsh, severe and they did not allow disobedience. He could see that they were not always like that though. When he had defeated a difficult foe or had succeeded a mind-blowing exercise they would smile at him for about a second and sometimes maybe compliment him, but then when the smile faded he had his harsh teachers back. It had driven him to succeed every task he got just to make them proud and he knew after all these years that they were proud of him. Today was his day to get the gifts he earned after training. He had deserved them for his hard work and the gifts would be made according to his skills and experience. He was actually really nervous. He knew that the weapons he had would be specialized with raw power and such and his armor would be upgrades but they said that he would get some special gifts too. If he had remember correctly better said. He was nervous about the special gifts. What could they be?

Percy's alarm went off 10 minutes later and he got ready for the special day and when he was ready he ran towards the dining room and made breakfast in the kitchen. In the first years he would live in the palace or with a family but when the time flew by Gaea and Hydros wanted him to learn how to take care of myself and gave me my own house in the two realms. It wasn't big, but nice and cozy to live in.

30 minutes later he walked towards the big palace in the middle of the sea realm. He knew the way to it like the back of his hand because he walked this everyday a few times. Suddenly without a reason he began to think about the upper world. How was everybody doing? Did they miss him? Do they still love him? I am 11 and a quarter now and I only have 1 year to go in this realm which means 3 months in the upper world. He shoved the thoughts in the back of his mind so he could think about it later or even when he went back. He still loved them all, but he could not go back and he had other things on his mind like training for example. When he was walking towards the palace he thought about the past years of his training. The beginning of his training was difficult because he missed all his friends and his father but after the emotion control training he could just put it aside to think of it later. First it made him feel cold hearted, it felt like he betrayed them by not thinking of them but he told himself otherwise. He was here to protect them in the future and he had to focus. Fighting went really good and already had a good reputation after 2 months of fighting. When the first sequence was done he had basic knowledge and spells. It was fun to learn and he was eager to try everything he learned and applied everything he learned to his fighting which made him soon one of the best fighters of the Realms. Learning the elements was a big challenge though. Water came easily to him but earth. O. M. G. it was so freaking difficult. Eventually when he lost his control over his emotions one time after a harsh lecture from Gaea he exploded and he attacked her in anger. He used the earth because it was the only thing surrounding him that would aid him. When Gaea finally calmed him down she was proud of him that he had mastered the basics of the earth. He didn't know what she was talking about and looked around. He destroyed almost all of the room with earth and he did it alone. He was embarrassed at first but soon found out that it was the only way to truly master elements. They just come to you. If it is time of fear, anger, peace or war. It doesn't matter. After 7 years he was proud to say that he master 2 elements, was a master at fighting with a trident, sword, spear and bow. He even mastered spells like a Hecate demigod and formed strategies like an Athena child. He was proud of himself and he wasn't even ready yet. It was a long way down the road to become a true master of it all, but the basics he mastered and that was good enough for him.

He finally arrived at the palace and knocked on the door.

"_Come I, we were expecting you." He heard Hydros say in his head._

He pushed the door and walked in. He saw the two primordials sitting in thrones at the end of the room.

"Perseus, we want you to know that we are very proud of what you have become and accomplished." Gaea begun. "After 7 years of nonstop training we want to give you some gifts."

Hydros continued "All gifts are made for you and you only and they are made because of your skills, personalities and experience."

They now both smiled proudly at their champion and were sad that he would be leaving in a year.

"We give you this trident; made from the Hydros metal waters in the east, strong enough to go easily through every armor and shield. Yield it with pride and use it to protect your dearest things." Gaea said giving him the trident.

"We give you this spear; made from raw earth containing enough power to vanish buildings in seconds." Hydros said smiling giving him his new sword.

"We give you this bow; made from raw never melting ice, arrows appear on the string when you pull it back and it is extremely accurate. Be careful with what you aim at." Gaea said winking while handing him over his new bow.

"We give you this sword; made from the metal itself, only to be found in the core of it all. It's razor sharp and goes through everything. Perfect earthquake make I would say." Hydros said grinning.

"And next." Gaea began revealing his new armor. Percy saw on each breast the sign of the primordial and saw there were some adjustments. "We improved your armor by blessing it ourselves and it appears on your body when you think about it being there. It will grow with you through the years and the upper part is focused on water power while the lower part is focused on the earth. We will show you all power it has later in the trainings."

Percy was in the seventh heaven. He smiled like a fool and was extremely happy and he could not know how he could thank them.

Before Percy could say anything Hydros continued "The special gifts we will give you on the day you leave this realm." When he saw Percy disappointed he added "Don't worry Perseus, you will like it and you will need them more then you know."

"Thank you Hydros and Gaea, how could I ever thank you?" He said with all his heart

"Aid the world when you are needed and protect what you are willing to protect." Gaea answered in a serious cold tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Not really now but we foresaw the future. Tartarus is awakening together with Erebus and Nyx and in our visions we saw them taking over the earth. The earth's only hope is you my champion. The last stand and the best champion we ever had. Don't worry Perseus you will kick put out there when needed." Hydros said nervously trying to make a joke. They all knew that Pontus was actually a fight not boing fair. Percy lent the powers of Gaea and Hydros and he was in rage. They could not aid him that far into the upper world and he would stand alone with his gifts to aid him.

Percy just stood there stunned. "Why didn't you guys told me?" He asked quietly.

"We were afraid of the consequences and were going to tell it today." Gaea responded full of guilt.

Again Percy shoved his emotions aside not wanting to coop with it now. "Let's get down to training then." He said without any emotion.

* * *

**AN: Liked the weapons? Or the future for Percy? **

**(I will do some adventures with Percy and his buddies first before the war starts and stuff.) **

**Please review!**


	9. Return

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter but I did not have enough time today.**

** I also want to make an announcement: Maybe I will update daily anymore but i promise that if i don't the chapter of the next day will be longer and hopefully better than usual. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**It may be boring but next chapter will be long and awesome :)**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The last year of Percy's training was harder than ever. He trained almost all the time and he had to use everything he had learned so far together and turn it into combos. The weapons he got were now an extension of his body and it was like they were one. He was now finished with his full training and today was his graduation day. He would get his special gifts today and then he would leave this place and go back to the upper world. Although it was awesome here he missed home a lot. Maybe he could beat Bill now with his new equipment and training. Maybe even an Olympian? He had to know how strong when he was up there because he knew his future and his destiny. He had to lead in the war against Tartarus, Erebus and Nyx and probably there were a lot more of that kind of enemies. Luckily he had a long time before that war comes up. Hydros and Gaea predicted that the war happens when he is around 17 years old. He is now 11 and a half so he had a long way to go.

"Congratulations Perseus Jackson." Gaea said with a big smile. "You have proven to be called a master in the elements Water and Earth. Also you have proven yourself to be called a master of the sword, trident, bow and spear. You passed all the tests we had for you although not all of them were easy and went smoothly." Hydros gave a sly smile when she said that.

"With pride we give you the honor to be our champion in the upper world and protect what is needed. Wield your weapons with honor and use your powers wisely and . Perseus Jackson the Primordial slayer and bridge between earth and water." Hydros ended.

The crowd erupted and they all clapped for him and cheered for him. He was really happy that he was here but was a little disappointed that he had to leave that the people living here liked him or even honored him did him good

When the crowd calmed down Gaea continued. "Like we promised we want to give you some special gifts."

"We give you this shield for your protection in the upper world; it is made from earth and water together and it is seen as the ultimate defense." Hydros said while handing it over.

Percy who had his armor on and weapons sheathed inspected the shield and saw that he could attach it his back. He had noticed a sort of earth magnet on his back when he got the armor and he saw that the shield had it too. He lifted the shield up and slung it over his shoulder. He heard a 'CLICK' and felt that the shield was now attached to his back and his packed stuff was safely under it. He smiled and mouthed a thank you towards the primordials who smiled in response.

"Secondly we give you these bottles of metal-water; it is razor sharp even in liquid form. Use it wisely." Gaea announced.

And again Percy saw that there were earth magnets on the bottles and attached them to his belt.

"Finally we want to give you this." A navy blue cloak appeared out of a box and Percy gasped. He saw there a gorgeous nave-blue cloak. "It is specially made to hide you; it hides your package on you back and lets it look flat, it makes you invisible when needed by bending of sun beams and it hides your face from people you don't want it to see."

"T-Thank you, both of you." Percy stuttered while he leaned forward and hugged the old folks.

"Let us say goodbye to our champion and wish him luck." Gaea said sadly and Percy did not know for sure but he thought to see a tear rolling of her face.

"I was an honor to train you Perseus and we hope to see you again." Hydros said piteous.

"It was an honor to be trained by you two and I promise to come back one day." Percy said getting a little bit emotional.

They smiled at his words and they hugged him. "Farewell my champion." Hydros whispered and Gaea kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

It was now 2 years ago that Percy, his son, had disappeared and he missed him so much. When he fell into the trench he knew that Hydros was going to train him but still he was angry. Why would Hydros do that? He did not know the answer to that. He was day dreaming and staring towards the garden when his wife Amphitrite came in.

"Poseidon there is someone who wants to see you in the guest room." Amphitrite sighed. "He said it was important and wants to speak with you immediately."

"Who does he think he is to demand that?" Poseidon snapped. "I mean, doesn't he know that I have a day off?"

"Strangely he did." Amphitrite said sadly. "Come on Poseidon you need some distraction anyway."

"Okay whatever you say." Poseidon said after a heavy sigh. "Bring me to him."

Poseidon saw a figure in a navy-blue cloak sitting in front of the hearth on a comfy chair. He could not see his body or face it was all covered in the cloak.

"What can I do for you?" Poseidon asked curiously but also annoyed by his appearance.

"Actually I am here for you Poseidon." The mysterious man said and Poseidon's eyes widened. He knew that voice but it was lower than the voice he knew.

"Do I know you from something?" Poseidon demanded. He certainly knew the voice but it could never be Percy.

The stranger stood up and walked towards Poseidon. It looked like he floated so smoothly he walked. He stopped in front of him and brought his hands towards the end of his hood. Poseidon tensed and when the stranger lowered the hood he gasped and whispered in disbelief "Percy?"

"Hey dad." Percy said with a smile. He definitely missed his father an embraced his father. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you too my son." Poseidon said while tightening the hug.

"Dad?" Percy began. "Can you please keep my return secret? Bill, Carthos, Amphitrite and Triton may know and hear my story to. Please." He said while Poseidon doubted. "When you heard the story you will understand."

Poseidon thought for a second and then sighed "Okay, I will let them come immediately."

Later when they had an emotional reunion with Percy, some tears fell and a lot of hugging was involved, he began his story. Percy told about his teachers, how nice they were but also harsh, about his training, the difficulty and stuff and of course about his gifts. When he showed them all the gifts they all looked at him with awe. He promised them that he would show it in action and they were all satisfied. They all wanted to see what Percy had become and what he could do now. When he was finished he began talking about the future. Of course he did not tell the big war part but the part that he had to go to Camp Half-Blood.

"I have to go without them knowing who I am and what I have become. The other Olympians would kill me instantly and don't worry if one finds out he or she will have a hard time." Percy explained.

"Why Camp Half-Blood?" Bill asked curiously. "Why not stay here?"

"I want to make friends." Percy said with a blush. "I want to have friends of my own age and go on quests."

"Won't the quests be easy for you? I mean you are like almost a good in a demigod." Amphitrite beamed.

"Don't worry Amphitrite." Percy responded with a smile. "I will hold myself and I will reveal myself later when I am around 15-16."

"How long will you still be here?" Carthos asked. He had not said a thing the whole time and remained quiet in the story while the others killed him with questions.

"Until my 12th birthday, so that's half a year." Percy answered.

"Okay then." Poseidon said happily because his lost son had returned. "Let's go to sleep and tomorrow it is show time Percy."

"Be prepared to wet you pants people." Percy joked and they all laughed the lost prince of the sea had returned.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it even if it is a shorty. Please review and let me know how the story line is up to now.**


	10. New Home

**AN: Firstly i want to announce that i did not plan this chapter to be so long... It just happened POOF! Hope you like it!**

**Secondly ****I want to respond on a comment of a guest:**

You do realise that Poseidon could have teleported the Jackson's straight to Atlantis, furthermore I don't think Zeus is that sick, even if he was then you have to ask yourself: would he start a war just to rape a woman?

**Well firstly I stick to the part that to do water traveling you need water. I know there is water vapor but that is a bit unfair from my side. Maybe Percy will do it sometimes but it will cost a lot of power even for a god. Men do strange things… and Zeus is a jerk and arrogant**

_**ENJOYY!**_

**Disclaimer: Nop...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Percy was running for his life. Around 50 monsters were following him all attracted to his demigod smell. He had already killed the half of it but he could not show his real power now. He had been running for days since the monsters were following him, he had not eaten and had not slept in these days. He could break down any minute now, but he could not let it happen. This was what he was trained for and he could not break down now. This thought gave him new strength. Suddenly he saw a gate dooming up 500 meters in front of him.

_Finally I found it _He thought by himself _Only 500 meters left_

And then he saw a Minotaur lunging towards him from the side _Damn, why didn't I notice this earlier_ and before he could reach the gate he was tackled by the Minotaur and fell with his face towards the ground.

"You have a strong smell demigod." The Minotaur said spitting the word demigod out. "Who are you and who is your godly parent?"

"I d-d-don't know sir." Percy squeaked letting him sound like a young demigod full of fear, he missed the time that he could show his power and not hide it otherwise the Minotaur was just a piece of cake.

The Minotaur chuckled "You hear that boys he doesn't even know his father. He dies alone and stays alone." Now bursting out into laughter and the rest of the monsters laughing with him.

Percy had to control his anger and not flinch and reveal himself and he decided to play the role of a strong demigod finding out his powers.

Percy faked some tears and sobbed "I k-know my parents my mom is Sally and my dad is Paul." He came up with the name Paul because other than Percy knew she never loved someone else then Poseidon.

"Aww baby boy is crying let me tell you something." And he bowed forward which made the weight on Percy's chest even higher. "You smell like that old seaweed dude. That weakling hiding in the sea and doing nothing only then destructing things."

Percy had difficulty controlling his anger now and snapped back "No my dad is the bringer of life to the earth and the main controller of the earth."

The Minotaur looked amused "Ah so you know something about your parents."

Percy could face palm himself for how stupid he was. "No I read about it oh almighty cowhead."

The Minotaur began to fume "How did you just call me? You little brat."

Before Percy could answer he saw an axe coming down on his face. _Oh no not today bro _Percy thought and faster than the eye could follow he covered his hand in dirt and hardened it. He raised the hand and caught the blade 10 centimeter in front of his face _Close one._

"I called you a cow head." Percy said and he pulled the blade out of the Minotaur's hand. He threw it towards a hellhound and it cleaved through him because of the power behind it.

The Minotaur was stunned by this boy and before he could react the demigod stood up and he was pulled down by his goatee.

"And I am Perseus Jackson." He screamed while he ripped one horn of the Minotaur of his head and pushed in his chest.

"Don't mess with me boy." He whispered in the still stunned Minotaur's ear. Before he could answer he faded away in dust and left the other monsters in shock. After a few seconds a Cyclops left the monster horde and lunged towards Percy. Percy grinned and waited until the Cyclops was close. The Cyclops thrust forward and Percy sidestepped him and stabbed the Cyclops in the back turning him into dust.

Before the horde could attack he ran towards the exit and saw there standing a Centaur and some campers looking at him in awe. _ Oh shoe there goes my cover. _He thought while running towards the camp with an angry horde behind him.

When Percy entered the border of Camp Half-blood the campers just stood there in shock of what he just did. Percy stopped in front of the group and blushed "Uuhm hi guys."

Chiron was the first the recover and chuckled. "Welcome Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy's jaw dropped "How do you know that?"

Now the other campers began to laugh and one yelled "You don't have to hide here Perseus, We are your new family."

Chiron nodded at the guy with blonde hair and locked his attention to me again. "Well I assumed your name was that because you shouted it."

Percy face palmed himself in his thought. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Oh yeah like that." he murmured. Chiron looked at him expectantly like if he wanted Percy to say something but he didn't.

"Okay let's get down working again!" A boy yelled as if he had gotten a message which maybe he did but Percy was not sure.

"Annabeth." Chiron shouted. "Can you come with me and lead Perseus around the camp after I had a talk with him."

"Of course Chiron." A girl said and she turned around and Percy's mouth went open because he saw there standing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, not that he had seen a lot but still, she had these curly golden blonde hairs that shined in the sunlight and she has these intense shade of gray eyes where you began to daydream if you saw them.

"Catching flies new boy?" Annabeth said with a smile and Percy blushed.

"Please call me Percy." Percy said while blushing even more. He wanted to sink through the floor and leave this place and awkward moment. _ Hey, actually I literally do that now _he thought and laughed in his head.

"Whatever you say Percy." Annabeth said blushing, she didn't know why maybe because he was blushing? She had no idea.

Chiron coughed and had their attention when they looked he said "Thank you. Annabeth can you show Percy around in the camp and then hide his Minotaur horn from the Hermes cabin? After that bring him to the big house I want to talk with him." And then he sprinted away.

"So let me show you the camp Percy." Annabeth said cheerful. "Firstly, do you know anything of the Greek mythology? You know already who your father is so I suspect you know the rest as well, am I right?"

"Yea kinda…" Percy said still uncomfortable with the situation.

"_Percy my boy." Hydros said in his head. "Stick to the plan that you are raised by Poseidon but skip the part in our realm."_

"_Are you sure?" Percy said "Does dad agree with this?"_

"_Eventually he will trust me." Hydros answered. "You are trained by us so he will trust your decisions." And with these words he faded out of his head._

"You there Percy?" Annabeth said worried.

"Yes I must have been daydreaming." Percy said absently. He quickly thought of a plan how to tell her his part of his life.

"What did you mean you 'Kinda' know something about the gods?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well it's a long story but I tell it quick, maybe later I will tell you the full story." He said with a charming smile and she smiled back. "When I was born Zeus came to kill me, but my dad defended us and brought us to Atlantis. I was trained and schooled their by the best mer-people possible like Bill and Carthos."

Annabeth's eyes widened "You mean the Carthos? And The Bill? Of Camp Fish-Blood?"

Percy chuckled "Yup that's right."

"Wow that is so awesome!" Annabeth said enthusiastically. Percy chuckled and they just walked past the Cano lake, he stopped and looked over the water letting is thoughts flow. He thought about his mom and dad. He missed them so much, his father he could visit but his mom. She was dead and it was his fault. Even after all these years he could not forgive himself. What if he was not scared and attacked the merman when he held his mother in the air? He fell an arm on his shoulder and heard a sweet voice say.

"What's wrong Percy? Is something bothering you?" Annabeth asked nicely but with a little persuasion.

Percy thought for a second. _Could he trust her? She_ _seems trust worthy and she has been nice to me. Let's just tell it I will feel better after it._ "It's not all Annabeth, my mother was killed two years ago and I-I-" Percy could not go on he was stuck in his words. Flashbacks came of his mother dying, her last words, stabbing the killer, killing Pontus and then her grave with the stone. Tears began to come up but forced them to stay. "I ran away and I killed all the people who were involved in her murder which was actually planned for me."

"Oh I am sorry Percy. I didn't know that." Annabeth said feeling awkward. She really wanted to give Percy a hug he was so handsome, but she barely knew him. _Okay I am thinking like a daughter of Aphrodite now_

Percy's shoved the emotions aside and said "Doesn't matter; now show me the rest of the camp wise girl." He said jokingly and laughed really hard when Annabeth's mouth fell open.

"How did you just call me?" Annabeth said to him glaring.

"Oh you heard me." Percy's said. "Now let's continue the tour before we screw it up."

Annabeth still angry and shocked led him through the camp showing him all the training spots, cabins, amphitheater, arena, dinning-hall and lastly the big house. When they got there Annabeth wished him good luck with Chiron and left.

_What could Chiron want to talk to me? Did I do anything wrong? _His thoughts were abruptly ended when he heard a horse walking towards him.

"Hello boy, I see that you made friends with a daughter of Annabeth." Chiron said with a wink.

Percy blushed. "Uuhm yes… I… guess…" He felt so awkward he could sink through the floor. Second time already today maybe he should try it out one day. He made a mental note of that.

Chiron chuckled. "I am messing with you boy, come on in, we have a lot of stuff to discuss."

Percy did not know what to say or what to expect so he followed Chiron obediently into the big house.

"Sit down Perseus." Chiron said and he pointed towards a chair before the desk. He changed into the wheelchair form and sat down behind the desk. Percy sat down and looked around and inspected the room. He saw paintings and heads of animals. His eyes widened when a jaguar head winked at him and Chiron chuckled.

Suddenly he turned serious and he said. "Let's get straight to the point. Who are you and why did you come?"

Percy was stunned and gazed at him for a second "I am Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon. I came here to camp because it's the safest place to be for demigods and to train."

Chiron looked at him like he did not approve. "Boy you radiate raw power and you attracted a lot of monsters and also you ripped a Minotaur's horn of his head like cheese so who are you really?"

_Hang on my son, I will be there in a second and help you out _Poseidon said in Percy's head.

Percy remained quiet and waited for his father. Chiron looked at him impatiently and glared at him for not answering. He opened his mouth to say something when Poseidon appeared.

"Hello Chiron, I can't be here for a long time but I want you to trust my son and what he does." Poseidon said to Chiron and then focused on Percy. "Percy, tell Chiron about your life in Atlantis and all." And Percy understood immediately that he could not tell about his primordial trip. He nodded and stood up and gave him a hug.

"I am going to miss you dad." Percy said while he tightened the hug. Poseidon was the only real family he had left and loved him very much.

"I miss you too Perce." He hugged him back tightly and then disappeared.

Chiron looked at the reunion in shock and shook his head. _That good old beard man._

"Where to begin." Percy mumbled. Chiron did not answer but waited with patience. And so Percy began his story from when he was born until now leaving out the part with the primordials. Chiron did not ask questions or interfered him. When he was finished with his story Percy heard a bell ring inside the camp and he looked curiously at Chiron.

"What does the bell mean Chiron?" Percy asked curiously.

"That means it is time for dinner my boy." Chiron said with a smile. "I am going to announce you as new camper at dinner do you want me to tell them your titles?"

Percy did not need to think of that question and just said. "No thank you, if I want people to know I will tell them or they ask me." Chiron smiled at Percy and thought about that he was a great demigod modest and brave.

"Let's go then." He said and left the room and Percy followed him.

* * *

Most of the campers were already sitting in the hall and he wanted to go sit at the Poseidon table, but Chiron stopped him.

"Wait Percy, you have to be introduced properly and then you can go sit at your table." Chiron said with a little cheer in his voice.

Percy nodded and stood there awkwardly while the rest of the campers streamed into the building. A few campers glared towards him and he had no idea why. He felt extremely awkward with all those campers staring at him. When everybody was in Chiron cleared his throat to get attention.

"Fellow Campers, today as some of you may have noticed we got a new camper in our camp. I present to you Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon." Chiron announced and half of the camp gasped. He heard everywhere people whisper and he heard things like, A son of the big three? OMG and so on.

"Attention Please!" Chiron shouted over all the noise. "I want you all to treat Perseus with respect it is not his fault Poseidon is his father."

They all nodded, but he saw a lot of campers looking at him in disgust. _Owh great, they hate me already. _ He thought.

"I have a second announcement to make." Chiron shouted again over the noisy campers. "As you all know tonight is a Capture the flag game and Perseus here." Chiron pointed at him. "Does not have a team, who wants Perseus in their team?"

Before anybody could react Annabeth shouted "We will take him!" She gave a smile towards Percy and he smiled back, glad to have someone he knew in the team.

"Well that's settled then; now let's get down eating!" Chiron said and he shoved Percy towards his totally empty table of Poseidon. When he sat down he looked around and saw a lot of campers staring at him.

_Percy? _He heard Gaea saying in his head. _You have to prove yourself tonight. You are allowed to use your trident and shield tonight and you can show them a bit of your powers and skills. Not too much though just show them that you are not a fish on the drought. We will be watching you!_

He smiled and took a bite of his meal and thought about the game of tonight. He was lost in his thoughts when he was disturbed by a voice.

"Percy?" A girl voice said and he looked to his side and saw Annabeth standing there.

"Hi Annabeth." He said cheerfully. He had a plan for tonight and they will all like it.

"I have to get you gear for tonight can you come with me?" Annabeth pleaded.

"I don't need anything Annabeth Thank you." Percy said while giving her a reassuring smile. "I took some gear with me and I will use it tonight."

"Okay then." Annabeth said a little disappointed. "Tonight in the game you are on the defense team and you will be stationed close by the stream."

Yes, this is what he had hoped to get. "Roger that Annabeth, I will be there." She laughed and went back to her table and went on with coming up with a plan. **(AN: I thought to stop here but is just could not do it...)**

* * *

When dinner was over Percy went directly to his cabin. His new home. He would stay here for a long time and he looked around. I was a beach-hut with an outlook over the lake. The smell of the sea hung in the cabin and he loved it. Since he was to only occupant of the house he laid out all his stuff and readied his trident and shield for tonight. He hung his Minotaur horn above his bed and he went laying in a hammock. He looked from his hammock over the lake and thought about today. Eventually he got tired of lying in the hammock and went on inspection in his cabin. When the bell rang for the game of tonight he knew the secrets of the cabin and had discover a lot of fun stuff. For example there was a fountain where you could offer drachmas, a special armor and weapons rack and a pier which he could dive easily into the lake for a swim. One word; his cabin was awesome! **(AN: That were more words -_- Damn) **He picked up his gear and hasted towards the training field where they all met each other. He stood there awkwardly until Annabeth saw him and dragged him to her team in CTF Greek style.

"Hey prick, are you going to make it with only that?" A girl laughed from the other team in red. Probably a girl of Ares. She pointed at his shield.

Percy remained calm and just laughed at her and saw everybody now looking at him. He grinned and raised his hand a bit. A beautiful trident solidified in his hand and it looked ready to fight. He saw Annabeth grinning at him and he knew that she was thinking about that she made a good choice of choosing him in her team.

"Don't worry Perseus, you will get your change on the battlefield." A boy with grey eyes said who introduced himself as Malcolm. "Please call me Percy." He answered with a smile and he nodded in response.

"Blue team! Go into the forest and hide your flag in 15 minutes. Then the Red team goes in and hides its flag on the other side of the stream! Wait for the bell and then you may begin" Chiron shouted and the Blue team marched into the forest with Percy following them.

DONGGGG! The games had started. He and 2 other campers were assigned to guard the main passing of the stream and soon enough the red helms appeared out of the bushes. There were 12 so the fight was 1 against four. His companions were skilled fighters so he hoped they could manage.

The reds lunged forward and Percy waited patiently. When they were standing in the stream Percy let the water spout upwards letting the reds slip and stunned and lunged forwards. When his feet touched the water he felt himself becoming more powerful and he took out a stunned boy with the side of his shield leaving him stunned on the forest floor. 11 to go. He saw a blade coming towards him from the side and on from the other side. He ducked rolled forward tackling the left one to the ground with the pole part of his trident. He stood up and saw a blade coming towards him from the front. He blocked the stab with his shield and with amazing speed he kicked the boy in the chest letting him fly 5 feet and he fell to the floor unconscious. He turned around and lunged towards his companions who were losing the fight. One girl of the opposing team fell by the blade of his companion and a Apollo healer fell out of the sky taking her with him to heal her. 3 reds turned around and lunged towards Percy. He slammed the side of his shield into the ground creating an earthquake in a small area and Percy and his companions did not fell to the ground while the others did. Quickly Percy knocked one out cold with his trident and saw that the rest was on their feet again. He came to the conclusion that the other campers he defeated were or really bad at fighting or these were just the pros. He saw one companion fall towards the ground out of the corner of his eye. It was hard for Percy to hold back. In his real gear he could have defeated them on his own in less than 10 seconds but know it was more difficult. There were 8 reds left and he saw that his other companion was weakening and he needed to end this fight. He saw that one red was trying to stab him from behind and he turned around quickly. He lifted up his shield and blocked the strike. He thrust his trident forwards and heard that it went through a shield. He pulled the trident back and saw that a shield was coming after it together with a girl. The girl lay on the ground and fumed.

"Stay down." Percy grumbled while trying to pull out his trident. He vaporized it and called it back to him just in time to block a strike from a boy on his right. He rolled forward diving under his second strike and stabbed the back of his trident in his back and raised his shield upwards to protect him with his shield. He went on fighting like this until all the enemies were slain, well better said knocked out. He and his girl companion cheered but it was soon faded away when a furious girl sprinted out of the bushes.

"Who do you think you are to defeat my main attack team?" She said with a red angry face.

"Not smart to send them through the middle of the forest right into a son of Poseidon near water." He chuckled, but saw that the girl was not someone to mess with.

Without a word she lunged forward and attacked Percy with a powerful blow but he parried it easily with his trident. She sent blows towards him super-fast but not fast enough to beat our good old Percy. She got frustrated and when she saw that they had an audience she was getting even more frustrated. She could not lose by the hand of this newbie.

Percy had only been on defense for the fight and when he saw that she got frustrated he went over to offense he sent powerful and extremely fast blows with his trident towards her and she was forced to stumble back towards the river. When she attacked suddenly from the left Percy was prepared he caught the blade between 2 dents of his trident and he disarmed he with ease. She was now fuming with anger and brought out a spear. There were going electrical shocks over the spear and he took a few steps backwards from the girl.

"Are we going to use powers, girl?" Percy said amused.

She just snarled and lunged forward and she prepared an electric shock with her spear. But Percy parried her stab with his shield which was now one wall of earth. She was stunned.

Percy dove through the wall of earth and he had his trident thrust forward. She fell towards the floor and he boar-shaped helm fell off. She stood up immediately and was now more furious then before. She lunged forward in rage and did not pay attention to her defense. Percy broke through it easily and kicked her in the chest sending her down into the stream. "Yield?" He said annoyed by the tiring fight.

"Never." She said angrily and began cursing to him. Percy was sick of this fight and the stream exploded around the girl and he turned it into ice leaving the girl iced in the middle of the forest. He looked around and saw that there was a big crowd standing around them and saw Chiron grinning at him. He saw a Red flag in the hands of Annabeth and they all cheered for him. He had created the distraction they needed him to make and they won!

He was lifted onto a shield and was carried towards the feast.

* * *

**AN: Told you it was long :) Thank you for all the support until now i have over 40 reviews! and over 4000 views! and i want to celebrate the 10th anniversary chapter for this story!**

**Leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of it!**


	11. Friends

**AN: Hey buds, I want to thank three people for all their support XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX, WhiteEagle1985 & imagination unleashed with PJO! Really thank you and I appreciate it! **

**This chapter is a filler and not really good because of my lack of time and that I did not want to go immediately to the quests. Also I want to announce that I will not update tomorrow because of my lack of time. I will make it up though with two long chapters in the weekend because I have nothing to do then.**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The feast yesterday was one of the best nights of his life. Everybody wanted to talk to them except for the Ares cabin. He had embarrassed them and in particular the girl Clarisse La Rue. He had beaten her in the CTF game and he was not wounded. When she saw him she would glare at him and he would smile back which made her more furious. He had made a lot of friend that night and he was glad that he was welcomed well. Percy was still day dreaming about yesterday when he heard a bell ringing. DONGGG! He stood up very slowly and he put on some clothes. When he was ready to go he walked towards the dining hall and saw that he was one of the last coming in. He sighed and walked over to his table. Which was of course empty because he was the only one. He sat down and sighed again. _I hate mornings_ he picked up some food and at silently still with his head in bed.

When he was ready with eating he offered the leftovers to Poseidon in the fire and he went to his cabin. He was intercepted by Annabeth and she was cheerful today.

"Hey Percy, you want to come and train with us today?" She asked hopefully. "We hope to see some more of these awesome skills you have."

"Of course I want to come." He said with a smile and he saw that Annabeth was relieved. "Where do we meet and when?"

"I will pick you up at your cabin in, uuhm let's say, 30 min?" She asked.

"Alright, see you then!" Percy said and he walked cheerfully to his cabin. The first day on camp would be a great day.

"Percy? Are you there?" Percy heard a voice shout through his cabin. Probably Annabeth. He was sitting on the edge of the pier with his feet in the water.

"You can come in if you want. I am on the pier." Percy yelled back.

Annabeth walked in curiously of how the cabin would look from the inside. He had only spent one night in the Cabin and it was already a mess. Clothes, armor and weapons lying everywhere and to think he was here for about let's say 20 hours. She walked through the cabin and saw Percy sitting on the pier.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Sure I am, just have to pick my stuff." Percy said. Hydros and Gaea had talked to him after Annabeth had asked him to join them on their training. They both concluded that I had to remain training with my weapons not ruining my skills with the equipment here. So he vaporized his stuff so he could solidify them later, sheathed his sword and picked up his shield.

"I am ready." Percy said happily.

Annabeth was a little bit stunned. She just saw the weaponry of Percy and they all were beautiful in their own way. A spear that was rock/earth itself, a bow decorated with ice or was it ice itself? A sword so sharp that it almost hurt to look at it and then the trident and shield she had seen before.

Percy saw her standing there stunned and shrugged. "I got to spend a lot of time with my dad and we forged them with Cyclops." He hated lying but he could not give himself away now.

"Wow." She said and jealousy covered her face. "I really want to see them in action."

Percy grinned. "I will do my best Wise Girl." And he walked out fast before Annabeth could murder him for what he had said.

"Malcolm, Luke and Katie I want you guys to meet Percy." She said to a group standing near the archer range.

"Hey Percy." A boy said and he remembered this boy as a half-brother of Annabeth he was helping her plan the CTF yesterday. "I am Malcolm, this is Luke." He pointed at a boy with blonde hair and a mischievous grin. "And this is Katie." And pointed at a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Percy said and he grinned at the people he was just introduced to. They all walked together to the Archer range to start there and they chatted about all kinds of stuff. When they arrived there Luke wanted to get a bow for Percy, but before Percy could say he did not need one Annabeth was before him.

"Don't worry about the equipment Luke." He said while grinning at me, but turned a little serious when she said. "He is way too fed up with stuff."

Percy blushed and he was fourth in line of shooting his arrow. Malcolm shot the arrow into the red circle, Katie in the blue one and Annabeth on the edge of Red and Yellow. Now they all looked expectantly to me. I was standing there, on the place to shoot, without a bow and it was my first day here but they did not know my secret. I solidified my bow and my tiny audience gasped. The ice on the bow flickered in the light and I took my pose breathed in and when I pulled my string back an arrow made of ice appeared on the string. My audience was now stunned and I smiled. I breathed out and I let the arrow flow. PONGG! It was exactly in the Bulls eye.

Katie was the first one to recover and said. "Wow, Percy that bow is so awesome! Please shoot it again!"

Percy saw Luke and Annabeth nodding in agreement and he sighed. "Okay then." He took his pose again and shot. It went right through the previous arrow and it exploded in splinters. The arrow was sticking exactly on the same place and Percy smiled. _Just like they thought me._

For the next hour he had to show his skills with a bow and it turned out that he met the level of a very skilled Apollo archer. He had to shoot flying objects and he did not miss one shot. His new friends looked at him with awe and some people gazed at him from a distance. Next we moved to the spear throwing range and now I immediately brought out his spear. It was his spear made of earth and it shook a little when it touched the ground, making Luke stumble a little bit. This time he had to start with throwing and he took a pause. He saw out of the corners of his eye that Chiron was watching him and he grinned. He took a pose and threw it as hard as he could. It went straight through the head of the dummy and it got stock in a tree behind it. He raised his hand and it flew back into his hand. He saw Chiron grin and Luke glared at him.

"Is there something you can't do?" Luke asked irritated. "It is no fun you know."

"I am not that good you know." Percy said blushing. He hated it when people said something about his skill. He could not do anything about that he was trained by primordials.

"Look at yourself dude." Malcolm fell in. "You threw it harder than Clarisse ever did in her life."

"I HEARD THAT MALCOLM." Clarisse said who was glaring at Percy all the time since they arrived.

"Oops sorry did not see you there." Malcolm said with a little fear in his voice.

"Whatever." Clarisse said and she stormed away.

"Aw is Malcolm scared of our lovely Clarisse." Luke said jokingly.

"Shut up Luke." He said and he rolled his eyes in irritation.

After the throw of Percy they did not really want to throw now so they moved on. They went to the training field. They were going to fight one vs one. He was paired with Luke and he unsheathed his sword and picked up his shield and he waited defensively for Luke to attack.

"Ready to be defeated Perce?" He said with courage but he heard a little hesitation in his voice.

"Come and get it." Percy said and Luke lunged forward. He parried the first strike with ease and he faked a yawn.

"Come one Luke, I know you can do better." He said with a smile while parrying another blow from the right.

"I was going easy on you but you want the hard way?" Luke groaned when Percy parried another move.

"Yes, please." Percy pleaded and he stood there patiently waiting for Luke to erupt into a chaos of swordsmanship.

Luke groaned and he lunged forward when he was lunging forward Percy saw a specific desperation in his eyes it looked a lot like blood lust. _What have I done to offend this guy?_

Luke drove his sword forward and Percy sidestepped it with ease and kicked him in the popliteal and Luke's leg snapped and fell on one knee. He stood up immediately and took his pose. He charged forward and tried to mow Percy down, but Percy parried the blow with ease and he rammed his shield against his right shoulder leaving him in a 180 spin. Percy kicked him in the back and he fell face down. Percy wanted to ask 'Yield?' but Luke was already standing on his feet and the bloodlust had now taken his thoughts over.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Percy asked curiously. What could he have done? He was just a new camper and he only got here like 24 hours ago.

Luke did not answer but in response he leaped forward. The strikes of Luke were furious and unpredictable and Percy went over to defense. Luke got very frustrated and when Percy saw a hole coming up in his defense he dropped to the ground and floored him with one like making a sort of breakdance moving coming up again on his feet. Before Luke could get on his feet a sword was on his throat and the wielder of the sword asked "Yield?"

Luke glared at him and said with a sour throat "Okay, you are actually very skilled." And then stormed away from the field towards his cabin with Malcolm following him.

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth and Katie walking to him. "I have to say Percy; you are very skilled with the sword." Katie said and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing." Percy said blushing like a humungous red tomato. He hated when people gave him compliments, he always began to stutter and to blush.

The girls just look at him and were stunned by his modesty. Every other guy in the camp would be announcing openly that he/she defeated one of the best swordfighters with ease.

"So." Annabeth said breaking the moment of silence. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Climbing the wall maybe?" Katie proposed with excitement. She always loved climbing the wall even if she was not even good at it.

"The wall?" Percy asked surprised. He had not seen a wall on his tour.

"It's a wall where you climb on." Annabeth said like he was a complete idiot.

"With falling boulders and pouring lava." Katie quickly added. Percy's eyes widened at that and a smile appeared on his face.

"Let's do it." And he let out an evil laugh.

* * *

The wall was awesome! Percy of course with the power of the earth was up in about 10 seconds avoiding boulders very smoothly or were it the boulders that were avoiding him?

"It's not fair Percy." Katie shouted against him when he again won with ease. She was slowly climbing up and avoiding the boulders with trouble and it was like that he ran up the wall but then with a vertical body. "You are way too good for us to compete you."

Percy smirked "Aw, don't be mad Katie. I will go easy on you next time." She snorted and when she finally reached the top Annabeth and Percy were waiting for her. "that's a new record Katie." Percy tormented her. She scowled and sat down next to them.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. She wanted to see his true water powers but she did not know if he would let her see it.

"Yea?" Percy said casually.

"Could you show us your water powers now?" Annabeth asked stumbling over her words.

"Of course, I would love to." Percy laughed.

Katie's eyes widened. "OMG I forgot that I had to give our garden water today. Damnit see you guys later!" And she sped down the wall.

"Well that leaves the two of us alone Annabeth." Percy said.

"Yea it is." Annabeth said while Percy jumped down and Annabeth climbed down.

* * *

When they reached the beach Annabeth sat down into the sand and looked expectantly in my direction. "Show me what you got Sea Shrimp!"

Percy's eye brows went up and looked surprised at Annabeth. "Did you just call me a Shrimp?"

She chuckled. "It's payback time. You called me Wise Girl so I call you sea shrimp."

He grinned and he turned towards the water. He thought about what he should show her. He smiled when it popped into his mind, it was a genius plan. He lifted up his arms and the water began to move together and began to take a form. Annabeth gasped when she saw what it was and there were three horses grazing. A mom, a dad and a child horse were grazing peacefully and then when they were finished they ran away at a gallop. He created more water forms and one of them was Luke, Katie, Annabeth and Percy all together training on the fields and Annabeth loved it.

When he was tired of showing pictures he went over to the real stuff. He walked into the sea and when he was around 10 meters in; he created a whirl under him and rose. He created a massive wave which was around 30 feet. Annabeth gasped at the gulf and stood up and took passes backwards to not get wet. Percy chuckled at her not wanting to get wet and he breathed out acold breath letting the wave freeze and turn into a massive wall of ice. He melted it and he let it flow slowly into the sea. He walked back onto the beach and he sat down next to Annabeth and she immediately began to mumble thinks about physical and chemical aspects about water and that it was not possible what I did.

_Imagine if I could show her what I could really do. _He thought.

"But still" She began when she was finished with the i-don't-know-what-she-is-talking-about-stuff. "It was so awesome! You just broke some rules mister."

Percy laughed and he extracted some water out of the sand of the beach and I sent it right into her face. "Oops sorry I must have slipped." Percy said lying on the ground of laughing.

"Oh you are so dead!" Annabeth yelled and she tried to push him into the sea. Percy stood up but was too strong for Annabeth to be thrown into the sea. He picked her up with ease and he threw her into the sea, but Annabeth took his arm and pulled him in.

They started a water fight and after 10 minutes of getting wet in the sea awkwardness stroke. Percy lunged forward with a water beam behind me ready to be thrown but unexpectedly Annabeth tackled me and she landed right on top of my with her nose on my. They looked each other in the eyes and then after a minute of staring she got off of him and she mumbled something which sounded like a 'Sorry' Percy just smiled back at her and she was glad he was not angry. They walked back soaked towards Annabeth's cabin.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." Percy said with a big smile. "It was fun."

"Sleep well Seaweed brain." She said with a blushing smile.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said and she laughed, she kissed him on the cheek in a friendly way and went inside her cabin.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you like it, when it is bad (I think it is) I will rewrite it in the weekend. Just say the word.!**

**So tomorrow no chapter and in the weekend extra long ones! i try 2 4000 or more!**

**Please review and favourite! It helps a lot!**


	12. The Lightning Thief PartI

**AN: Hey buds, i kinda let myself go with this chapter. I had planned to go until Denver in this chapter but i didn't even get to New Jersey and it is already this long. FML. I had a hard time checking it because it is soo long. :( Hope i picked out all mistakes though.**

**Responds to questions in reviews:**

_**Sommermaedchen**_

_Hey, I really like your story. But this time were the perspective a little bit confusing. One time it was "his" when you spoke of Percy and the other time "I". _  
_But it can be me because English isn't my native language..._

**Well shoe, I reread it and i made indeed some perspective mistakes thank you! I will correct them later.**

_**Zarathos' chain**_

_aww so sweet still good chapter character development with lukes anger is great keep it up_

**Honestly i did not even think of that but you got me right on track with an awesome idea for this story thank you!**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_7 months later_

"Come on guys, you can do better than that." He moaned when he took his defensive pose again. Percy was fighting against Annabeth, Luke, Malcolm and Katie on the training field with wooden sticks. It was 4 vs 1 and Percy still had the upper hand.

He heard some groans from the 4 and he smirked. He saw Katie looking at Luke and he saw out of the corner of his eye a nod of him. Percy waited. Luke's muscles tensed and Katie's too. They both ran for his sides and he held the stick in his right hand. Luke came in with his stick too high and Percy ducked and he blocked the right swing of Katie. He saw a stick coming at him from the front and he did the matrix move, made a bridge stood on his hands and jumped on his feet.

_How could I be so stupid and not thought about the other two?_ He lunged towards Katie and rolled under her stab, flooring her out with his stick and Percy snatched away the stick out of her hand with left before she even touched the ground. He had now 2 sticks and he saw Malcolm sneaking up from behind. Malcolm ran quietly towards him thinking he had not noticed him and that Percy was only eying Annabeth and Luke. When Malcolm wanted to stab Percy from behind he stepped aside and grabbed Malcolm by his arm and twisted it and threw him to the ground.

"Sneaky, sneaky Malcolm?" Percy chuckled. He groaned back but stayed down not wanting to hurt himself even more.

Annabeth charged forward with Luke following hesitantly. Percy parried the attack of Annabeth easily and he crouched down immediately and pushed the stick between Annabeth's legs from the side and she fell face down.

She groaned something like. "Fudge you Perce." And he just smiled at her crawling away towards Katie and Malcolm.

"Show me what you got Castellan." Percy groaned and he wanted to end this fight quickly. For the first time in six months he charged forward instead of defending the first blow. He ran and he jumped making a screw midair. His left stick came on Luke's stick but the second one landed right on his shoulder. He fell down and he was cursing at me like chips.

"Nice fight, Castellan." Percy grinned but Luke looked at him like he wanted to kill Percy.

Luke stood up and left to the infirmary without saying a word to everyone. Percy frowned and mumbled "What have I done to offend this guy?" Maybe he should ask Annabeth later.

"PERCY!" Malcolm shouted. Percy turned around towards him to see what was wrong and Malcolm was running towards him excitedly. "You really have to teach me that move man! It looked so awesome!"

Percy chuckled at his excitement "Of course Malcolm, but not today okay?"

"Sure, sure but don't forget." He said and he walked towards his cabin. Annabeth and Katie walked towards him and Annabeth was a little irritated. "Do you always have to finish it so fast? I only hit you once and you immediately floored me."

"Hey, just showing of my skills to the ladies and by the way I can do it faster you know. You can't even hit me when I am on stride." He smirked and Annabeth pushed him.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said but now with a small smile on her face.

"Next time we are going to win." Katie said with excitement. She always thinks after every fight that Percy will lose the next one.

"Sure, sure I will go easy next time." Percy chuckled. "Shall we go to the beach and go swimming?"

"Sorry I have some duties for my cabin, I have to bake something for dinner tonight for camp with the rest of the cabin."

"Wait, you guys are going to bake? What do we get?" Annabeth pleaded.

"Nu-huh not going to tell you." Katie said with a serious face but you can see that she was hiding a smile.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked. The question was itching in his head all the time he had to ask it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure." Annabeth said looking a bit stunned by the question.

"Why does Luke hate me?" Percy asked slowly. They were sitting on the beach and nobody was to be seen. The sea was quiet and the sun was shining.

Annabeth chuckled. "Don't you see? He is very jealous at you."

"At me?" Percy said in disbelief. "How could anybody be jealous at me?"

"Look at yourself Perce, You are good at let's see.. Anything." She chuckled. "You are the best camper we got, you are also the most powerful one and you got to spend your live with your godly parent. You are the first in the whole history."

"Oh well I didn't know that." Percy said blushing like a tomato.

"Read some books Seaweed brain." Annabeth joked

Percy rolled with his eyes. "I read strips and that is difficult enough. You are just a bookworm."

Annabeth shoved him and he fell on his side. "I am not a bookworm I just like reading. Your head is just filled with seaweed."

Percy stood up and dragged Annabeth to the sea by her arms. He picked her up and she tried to struggle but he had an iron grip. Percy chuckled and he threw Annabeth into the sea.

"Fudge you Percy! I hate you! Now I am wet!" She started screaming in anger but it flood away when Percy came in swimming next to her.

"Something wrong Wise Girl? You needed to cool down a little." Percy said and then he was pushed with his head into the water and he took Annabeth with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Olympus**

Zeus was angry. No Angry is an understatement, Zeus was furious. Somebody had stolen his master bolt and now he was sort of powerless. He had to get it back and fast. He already searched the palace and whole Olympus. When he summoned it he would get a balloon sword. It was very shameful and he stopped trying to summon it. After 2 days of searching thinking that somebody pulled a joke with him he came to the conclusion that it was stolen and probably by Poseidon and that filthy son of him that was supposed to be dead. He was so desperate to find it back and summoned an urgency meeting.

When every god flashed into the room he began to speak. "As you all may have heard my master bolt and symbol of power has been stolen."

Zeus heard a few gasps here and there but the majority stayed quiet and stunned.

"How could anybody steal you symbol of power my Lord?" Athena asked curiously. "No Olympian could have stolen it because we cannot steal symbols of power from each other."

"If I had known I would have it back." Zeus said angrily.

"Do you have an idea who could have stolen it?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Oh I think you know brother." Zeus said evilly. "That son of yours who should have died years ago comes into the sight of the gods and six months later my symbol of power is stolen."

Poseidon chuckled. "Brother, brother why would I want you symbol of power? Or why would my son even do that?"

"SO THAT YOU CAN DUEL ME FOR THE THRONE AND WIN!" Zeus shouted with a massive amount of anger in his voice.

All the Olympians looked shocked except for Poseidon who seemed way to calm. "Why would I want you power brother? I already own two third of the world and that is enough for me."

"I DON'T CARE!" Zeus yelled. "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT BLAST THAT SON OF YOURS TO CRISPS NOW!"

Before he could even finish his sentence a trident was under his chin. Poseidon came closer and Zeus looked afraid in his eyes. Poseidon whispered in his ears but loud enough so that anybody could hear it. "That means war Zeus and then you will be the one who dies first. I don't care who has your symbol of power but I will find it then and use it against you. You will not kill my son!"

All the Olympians gasped except for Ares who was hoping for some war. There had not been a great war a long time and it was time that there was a new one.

Zeus glared at Poseidon and said "Start a quest, if your son does not find my symbol of power before the Summer Solstice then bad things are going to happen to you and your family."

Poseidon was stunned and Zeus pushed him and his trident away. "Council dismissed!"

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were still swimming in the Lake when a camper stormed onto the beach. "Percy! Chiron needs you into the big house immediately!" With that he ran away and Percy groaned.

"Ugh is he serious it was just becoming fun."

Annabeth nodded and she was a little disappointed they were having so much fun and it always seemed that when they had fun that they were erupted with something. They both swam the beach and Percy dried both of them in an instant.

"See you later Wise Girl!" Percy said while running towards the big house leaving a sad Annabeth behind.

When Percy reached the big house he walked inside and he walked towards Chiron's room. He knocked on the door and the door was opened by Chiron.

"Come in boy we have some things to discuss." Chiron said with a very serious tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Percy asked not knowing what he could have done to get Chiron so serious.

"No, no my boy it's something else." Chiron said and he saw that Percy looked relieved.

"It's about something else, nice understatement Chiron." Percy heard a voice say from the Right Corner of the door side. It sounded a lot like his dad.

"Dad?" Percy asked and he walked to him to hug him. "How are you dad?"

"Not very good that's why I let you come here. You have to do something for me." Poseidon said to his son.

"Anything dad." Percy responded and he heard Chiron cough.

"Attention boys don't forget why you have come here Poseidon." Chiron smirked.

"Did you just call me boy?" Poseidon asked not believing he just did.

"Yea I guess I did." He chuckled. "Back to the point gentlemen."

"Yes, well Percy I want you to start a quest-"Poseidon began but before he could go on the ADHD took Percy over.

"Oh dad! That's so awesome, thank you dad!" Percy said very fast.

Poseidon looked at his son and smiled. "It's a difficult quest though, Zeus' master bolt is stolen."

"What kind of idiot loses his symbol of power?" Percy grumbled

"Exactly and he blames us for it." Poseidon responded.

"What? I mean I never even went to Olympus how could I probably have stolen it? And you cannot steal it." Percy said not believing what he just heard.

"I know I cannot believe it either, but when you do not start a quest and find it before the Summer Solstice then you will be burned to crisps with a lot more family and I cannot do anything about it." Poseidon said and with that he began to sob.

Percy hurried over to him and he embraced his father. "I will find it father, I have to."

Poseidon sighed "Of course you can. You are my most powerful son with the training of the best of the best. Now let me get you to the oracle and let's find this fudging master bolt for my idiot brother."

Chiron and Percy chuckled and together they walked to the big attic. Poseidon placed the ladder under the hatchway. "Good luck son! I will be there at dinner to announce the quest and you can choose your companions."

Percy nodded and he climbed up the ladder. He was shocked by all what he saw. He saw a lot of dust covered objects and at the end of the attic there was a mummy sitting in a chair and when he came closer her eyes lit up green and she began to speak which sounded like 30 women voices.

_Four shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail what to save what matters most in the end._

Percy climbed down the ladder and he was thinking of the Prophecy. That he had to go west and that he brought back what was stolen was pretty clear, but the rest. A turned god? A friend who was going to betray him? And not saving what matters? He did know that prophecy's normally had double meanings but it just felt not right.

* * *

When the dinner bell rang Poseidon, Chiron and Percy walked together towards the Dining Hall. Most campers stared at the group along the way and gossiped about why Poseidon was here. When they reached the hall everybody was already there and Chiron ordered everybody to be silent and Poseidon nodded towards him.

"Good Afternoon Demigods, as you all know I am Poseidon and this is my son Percy." Poseidon began and Percy blushed by the sudden attention. "Today he received his first quest and he will leave at dawn tomorrow morning. Of course he does not go alone and he will choose three companions as said in the prophecy to join him. Which companions do you choose Percy?"

"I choose Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan and Malcolm Young." Percy said with a lot of courage in his voice.

"Okay then, Annabeth, Malcolm and Luke come forward please." Chiron said. Annabeth and Malcolm stood up immediately and walked towards the group. Annabeth smiled at Percy and Malcolm gave a friendly nod he smiled back only Luke was nowhere to be seen. "Luke? Has anybody seen Luke?"

A boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes stood up from the Hermes table and said "We have not seen Luke since this morning; he packed some stuff and said he went walking. Since then we have not seen him."

Poseidon and Chiron frowned. "He is not in camp at the moment he is far away. I can't feel him." Chiron said with a worried look.

Poseidon recovered the fastest and announced "Luke is no available at the moment, who is your fourth quest member Percy?"

Percy looked to the Demeter table and he saw Katie looking at him expectantly. "I pick Katie Gardner as my fourth quest member."

Katie sighed in relieve and she walked over to the group. This was her first quest and she was nervous not knowing what was going to happen and such.

"Well that's settled then, quest members you can go and sit at the quest table and discuss about the quest." Chiron announced.

Poseidon gave a small pat on Percy's shoulder and he whispered in his ear. "Good luck Percy, make this old daddy proud of you."

"I will dad, I will find the stupid power symbol of that idiot and I will make you prouder then you have ever been." Percy whispered back.

Poseidon chuckled and embraced his son "Good luck!" and with that he walked out of the pavilion and a loud flash was heard. He flashed out in his godly form and he would be watching Percy every step he made.

A lot of campers were staring at Percy with jealousy because he was just embraced by his godly parent. Percy blushed and he sped towards the quest table his companions already present.

When he sat down Katie began talking. "Thank you Percy! This is going to be my first quest I am so excited."

"Yea thanks Percy." Annabeth and Malcolm fell in with the same amount of excitement.

He chuckled. "No problem guys, I would not want to do this without you guys." They all smiled at him and Percy explained the goal of their quest. Annabeth gasped, Katie and Malcolm were stunned.

"Can we hear the prophecy Perce?" Annabeth asked hesitantly not sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Of course." Percy said and he retold the prophecy.

"It is logic that we have to go west and that we will return it safely, but which god would be in the west and which friend would betray us?" Katie yelped

"Don't forget the part where we will not be able to save what matters most in the end." Malcolm added.

"I know that the Underworld lies in LA and that is west from here. For the rest I have no idea most of the time the prophecies have double meaning so don't worry we will find it out." Annabeth added up to the whole story.

"So where do we go first? I guess we start our voyage to the Underworld because that is the only god that lives west of here but I cannot imagine that Uncle Hades has turned sides." Percy said with a frowned face.

"Uncle Hades?" Malcolm could not belief his ears. Did he just say Uncle Hades.

"Yea." Percy chuckled "Hades visited me sometimes when I was younger and I always called him Uncle Hades but he hated it."

"Wow, well that's good then maybe he can help us with the quest and give us tips for finding the Master Bolt." Annabeth said.

"So we take the bus to New Jersey that the train to Denver and then hire a truck to drive to Los Angeles? Is that a plan?" Malcolm said.

"Great! Now let's pack our stuff and get some rest for our quest to please that idiot up there." Percy joked while they finished their dinner.

* * *

They left at the first light of the sun and they were now sitting in the bus riding towards New Jersey when something unexpected happened. The four were sitting in the back of the bus when Percy heard a howl coming out of the forest. Percy tensed immediately but the rest did not hear it blame it on the Primordial blessing he thought.

"Guys, be quiet for a minute please." Percy whispered and they all looked around to find why Percy was so tensed suddenly. Without a warning a big hellhound doomed up with a horde of hounds behind it and he head-butted the bus. The bus fell on his side and the windows broke.

"Let's get out of here." Percy yelled while he jumped out of the window. He stood on the bus and he saw around 11 hellhounds waiting for them. "I will hold them off, go find our package." And with that Percy charged forward with his blade in one hand and trident in the other hand.

While Percy was fighting the hellhounds Katie, Annabeth and Malcolm packed the stuff and jumped outside. When they were all out the bus they saw that there were only three hellhounds remaining. Percy rolled under a hellhound and thrust his trident into the hellhounds belly and it turned into dust. A charging hellhound was stopped by a flying trident and it went straight through its mouth turning into dust. The trident flew back into Percy's hand and his blade beheaded the last hellhound with ease. He sheathed his weapons and he walked towards his companions.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked casually. "Guys watch the guppies." And he laughed because they were looking at him with a dropped jaw.

Malcolm was the first one to recover and he mumbled something like 'wow'. Percy picked up his back next to Katie and they walked down the road towards New Jersey, hoping that somebody would take them with them.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Katie yelled excitedly. "Look over there!" and she pointed towards a small shop next to the road. They had been walking all day and no one had passed by. They were tired, worn out and hungry. They had food enough but they had not stopped for food because they were losing precious time. They all ran over to the shop which turned out to be a garden statuary shop named; Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium.

"Guys wait." Annabeth said. "Isn't it strange that there is a garden statuary shop next to a highway?"

"Maybe." Malcolm fell in "But who cares? It means people and people mean rest and food."

"But still-" Annabeth continued but was interrupted by Percy.

"Let's just take a look and then we will decide if we stay here. Okay?"

"Okay but please be careful all." Annabeth pleaded. She did not trust this place it felt so wrong.

When they reached the door Percy readied his shield and unsheathed his sword raising it protectively. He opened the door and shouted "Hello? Somebody here?" but they got no answer. It looked like nobody had been here for a long time and they went on investigation. Search for money and maybe a car. Katie and Annabeth were together and Malcolm and Percy were Together. Annabeth and Katie went to the garden en Percy and Malcolm went for the House. They found some money in the cash register but for the rest they found nothing. Suddenly they heard a scream coming out of the garden. "KATIEEEE!"

They sped to the garden and Annabeth yelled again but now it was meant for Percy and Malcolm. "Percy! Malcolm! Watch out this place is from Medusa."

"Whatever you see Malcolm don't look her into the eyes." Percy said to Malcolm and he nodded.

After a minute of searching they found a open place in the garden with a stoned Katie and Annabeth with closed eyes not able to run away because the stoned Katie was holding Annabeth's hand. Medusa was circling around Annabeth and Katie pleading for Annabeth to open her eyes. **(AN: Can't. Stop. Writing. Have. To. Go. On.) **

"Oh no" Malcolm gasped next to them quietly so that Medusa could not hear them. "What do we do?"

"Kill it of course." Percy said casually like it was the most normal case of the world. "You go and move Katie together with Annabeth while I distract Medusa, got that?"

"Sure you can handle her alone?" Malcolm asked a little worried about his friend.

"No idea, but I will manage." Percy said while he stood up and held his shield up. Malcolm went around the open place and hid behind a statue not far away of Annabeth and Katie. Percy walked towards Medusa and shouted. "Hey Snake head? Looking for me?"

"Oh my boy, put down your shield so I can look in your eyes, please?" She asked with a charming voice. "I hope you are just as beautiful as you father."

"If you want me, come and get me!" He yelled and he sped away from the open place with Medusa following him cheerfully.

"Come on sweetie don't you want to join my collection and live forever?" She asked in charm speak. She was furious when she found out that charm speak did nor work on him.

When Percy ran away far enough he put his shoes off and concentrated in the earth feeling the trembling and pressure of the earth to locate Medusa. He felt her running around 30 feet from him and he waited for her patiently.

"You think you can fight me boy?" Medusa asked with anger. This boy had just resisted her charm speak and was willing to fight with her without his eyes open.

"Actually yes." Percy said casually and he charged forward trusting on the earth and felt through the earth exactly were Medusa was. He sent quick blows with his razor sharp blade towards her but they were blocked by the claws of Medusa. **(AN: Yea she has claws, it is standing on the wiki so is just went for it)**

She took some steps backwards and Percy stood there waiting for his feet to feel some movement.

"Who are you boy?" She sneered. This boy had just attacked her with precision without his eyes.

"You don't want to know Medusa." Percy snapped back and he charged forwards. He felt that Medusa took a step towards the right and he rolled forward under her claw. He stood up and felt that Medusa was to slow with turning around and put the sword through her back. He dodged the claw coming up in front of him and frowned. How could she not be dead?

"You can't kill me boy." She laughed evilly. Percy's brain was running at full speed while dodging and parrying trying to remember how to previous Perseus had killed her. BINGO! He had chopped her head off, the only way to kill her. When the next claw was incoming he sank into the ground and he came up behind her.

"WHO ARE Y-" She yelled before he beheaded her with his blade. He felt that the head dropped onto the floor and he cut of a strip of his shirt. He covered the eyes with a self-made bandage and he opened his eyes. He saw the head lying there with a piece of cloth covering her eyes and he was glad that it was over. He picked up the head and he went to off to find the rest.

He found them at the same place where he left them. Malcolm was embracing Annabeth who was sobbing and was still stuck onto the still stoned Katie. When Malcolm saw Percy coming with the head of Medusa he was relieved. Medusa had killed Katie and had trapped Annabeth with her.

"Percy can you free Annabeth?" Malcolm said pleadingly. He did not want to leave his half-sister behind, but also not Katie.

He nodded but instead of pulling out his sword he dropped the head and rolled up his sleeves. "Annabeth when the light gets to bright I want you to close your eyes and don't startle when it gets to hot okay?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth sobbed, but remained quiet when Percy gave her a 'Please-be-quiet-look'.

He pressed one hand on Katie's forehead and one on her arm. He began to mumble words in a language they did not understand and they could feel the raw power rolling off Percy. Firstly Percy began to glow in a light-brown light and a few seconds after Katie too.

_What is he doing? _Annabeth asked herself and then the drachma fell. He was going to free Katie out of the stone. She wanted to hug Percy but he told her to remain still and so she did.

After a few minutes Percy began to sweat and Katie was now glowing really bright. She was now also really hot and Malcolm saw that she was biting her lips in pain. Suddenly the light was gone and an unconscious but still alive Katie fell right into Percy's arms.

He began to whisper in her ear and she woke up. She looked a little dazed but she looked okay. She embraced Percy and he was patting her on the back awkwardly.

"Thank you Percy." She whispered in his ear. How could she ever thank him?

"No problem, that is where friends are for right?" Percy responded happily that his friend was alive and soft again.

Annabeth walked over the Percy and hugged both of them "Nice job Percy and thank you." He smiled at her and Percy saw Malcolm standing there alone at the side.

"Come one Malcolm, group hug?" Percy said and Malcolm shrugged joining the hug. **(AN: Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time. (Queen) ) **After a minute of a silent hug happy that they were all together again Annabeth broke the silent with a question all of them were itching to ask.

"So Perce, how did you free Katie?"

"I promise you guys to tell when we are in another place okay? I just want to get out of here and I will tell you guys in a hotel tonight." Percy said avoiding the question for now.

'_Percy' a voice said in his head 'you can tell them about us don't worry, they have a good heard but you have to let them swear on the Styx not to repeat it without your permission'_

'_Okay, I am going to tell them tonight.' Percy said back._

'_Oh and Percy, good fight.' _

'_Thanks Hydros.' And Percy chuckled._

When they were finished hugging each other they went on car hunt and Katie found a truck in the garage of the store. Luckily Malcolm had followed some driving lessons before and he rode smoothly over the road towards New Jersey. Nobody said a word in the car knowing that they would get their answer tonight in the hotel.

* * *

After an hour of driving the sun went down and Malcolm stopped at the closest hotel for a meal and some sleep. When they all ate in silent they went upstairs to the 4 person bedroom and when they all were changed and all Percy began his real life story.

"Okay guys, everything what I am going to tell you guys may not be repeated without my permission swear it on the Styx." Percy said demandingly and they were a bit shocked by his distrust. "I trust you guys but it is better to not being able to tell it then revealing the real me accidentally."

They looked relieved when he told them that he trusted them and they swore not to tell anybody what he was going to tell them.

"Well guys firstly the story of me after my mother's dead is not true and I am now going to tell you guys what really happened in short." Percy said slowly and they all nodded.

And so Percy began his story; He told them about how his mother was really killed and about his journey to avenge her. When he got to the part where he was fighting the army of Pontus with the help of the Primordials six eyes widened. They did not say anything afraid to interrupt the story, but after he told them that he had slain a Primordial Katie could not hold it any longer.

"So you are a Primodial slayer?" She said with wide eyes.

"Yup, that's me." Percy said with a smirk, a little bit proud of his title.

"No wonder you could take us four without a problem." Malcolm mumbled and Percy chuckled.

"Go one with the story Perce, what happened after you had slain Pontus?" Annabeth asked.

And so he went on and he talked about his training in the realms and he showed him his armor. When he was finished with his story they all were excited about what he just told him. They began to fire questions at him and he all answered them truly.

"So you are the champion of the earth actually?" Annabeth asked after they were calmed down of him being trained by primordials not being able to believe that she had such a powerful friend.

"You could say that yes." Percy said blushing.

"That was the best realistic bedtime story ever Perce, I am glad to have you on our side." Malcolm said with excitement in his eyes. "And Perce I still own you a training, but this training you are going to not only teach me the screw move you did earlier but also some more cool moves."

"Can we come to?" Katie asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course you guys can, but first let's get some night rest and finish this stupid quest. Then I am going to train you guys to become one of the best fighters they ever had in camp." Percy said excited. He was glad that his friends excepted him so easily as a trained primordial champion.

"Deal." The trio said in unison.

* * *

**AN: Well that was longer then planned... Hope you guys liked the new chapter and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Tomorrow the chapter will be as long as this one and i hope to get finish the quest.**


	13. The Lightning Thief PartII

**AN: Hey buds, it already 2 weeks ago that i started and i think that it has improved a lot. Thank you for all the support!**

**The beginning sucks a little bit i know but i am proud of what i did in the end. Just read through it and focus on the end.**

_**ENJOYY!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Next stop, St. Louis." The women said through the intercom.

"Ooh can we place make a stop here? I really want to see the Gateway Arch, Please?" Annabeth pleaded with her grey puppy eyes.

Percy exchanged some looks with Malcolm and Katie and they nodded. "Okay, but not too long we have to get the train which leaves two and a half hours later than this one."

Annabeth thanked them excitedly and so they got off the train at the next stop. They walked towards the Gateway Arch and they went up with the elevator towards the top deck. Annabeth was running around excitedly mumbling something about architecture and writing things in her notebook. After an hour of Annabeth running around and making notes and the rest just sitting at a bench looking over the Mississippi they went down with the elevator. Unfortunately Percy did not fit in the elevator with Malcolm, Katie and Annabeth.

"I will take the next elevator guys, I will be right down." Percy reassured the group.

They were not really pleased with him being left alone. They all had bad experience with him being alone and then being attacked by monsters. "No interruption Perce." Malcolm said back.

"Sure, sure wouldn't want to miss the quest." He chuckled and with that the elevator went down.

"Nice day right Percy?" A fat woman next to Percy asked. There was a strange smell coming from the woman and the Chihuahua next to her was eying him angrily.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Percy asked surprise.

The woman let out a quiet chuckle and the Chihuahua when she wanted to say something Percy saw a reptilian tongue in her mouth and he immediately knew that again when he was alone had encountered a monster. _Oh shoe Malcolm was so going to kill._

"Let's have some fun sonny." The fat woman sat towards her Chihuahua. Percy was stunned; did she just call her dog a son? Suddenly they both began to change and Percy summoned his shield and spear and went into defense position. The fat woman changed into a sort of snake, she had a head of a woman, a snake body and very big fangs; Percy recognized her as Echidna the mother of monsters. _Oh shoe. _And then he saw what the Chihuahua turned into, it turned into the Chimera.

"This is your lucky day Percy; you get to be killed by me and my son." Echidna laughed and the lion head-goat body-snake thing called Chimera made a snuggling noise which sounded like laughing.

"Not today Echidna you are lucky to die by my hand." Percy yelled and he charged forward. The Chimera breathed fire towards him and Percy rolled to the side and ran forward and dodged the snake tail of Echidna. He thrust he spear into the Chimera's side but it bounced off and Percy cursed in old Greek. He was to slow to block the head-butt of the Chimera and he was thrown backwards a few feet. He was just back on his feet when the snake tail of Echidna slashed him. He could raise his shield just in time to block it and it scraped his arm. He felt the venom spreading through his body and he immediately knew that he needed water. He stood up and ran towards the railing of the Gateway Arch. He saw there 630 feet under him the river. He stood still and he saw the two charging towards him. He waited and when they were close he thrust his spear into the floor and created a mini shock-wave which left a hole in the floor of around 20 feet wide. He fell down through the hole with the Echidna and Chimera following him.

* * *

"Where is Percy waiting for?" Katie asked worried for the 5th time. They were already down and Percy was not in the next elevator and also not in the one after that. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the desk and a piece of the floor of the monument fell down. They saw a boy, which probably would be Percy, falling down into the river. Close behind it were a sort of snake and a goat with a lion head. They all gasped because they knew that it was Percy and they sped towards the River. When they arrived they saw Percy in the middle of a battle with the Echidna and Chimera well that's how Annabeth and Malcolm said it. The funny part was is that there was not one Percy but there were four. One Percy with a bow, one with a sword, one with a trident and one with a spear and shield. Arrows were flying by like they came from a machine gun, a whirlwind of sword slashing were hacked into the Chimera and against the Echidna the spear was thrust into the skin but mostly was bounced and a trident was stabbed into her back side. After 2 minutes of looking in awe at the battle the Percy's had the upper hand. The sword went right through the diamond skin between two scales of the Chimera and it turned into dust. Just at that moment the spear was thrown towards Echidna and she ducked it but then a Percy charged forward and Jumped on top of her and stabbed the trident right through her neck.

"Wow." Was the only thing that the companions could say when the Percy's walked towards them over the water. They had just witnessed a fight between the wife of Typhon and their son and it was slaughtered by four Percy's.

When the four Percy's reached the beach they all said in unison. "Hey guys, I guess I encountered a monster again when I was alone." And all the Percy's chuckled.

"Next time one waits with you okay?" Annabeth demanded. She was very worried when Percy did not come down with the next elevator.

"Okay." Percy with the spear said and his head was bowed.

"So uuhm Percy, which one of you is real?" Malcolm said eyeing all the Percy's with precision trying to find a difference.

With that said the Percy's started bickering. "I am the real one." "No you dumb I am." "No I am the real Percy." And so on. The three started laughing and they were crying and rolling over the floor. It looked so idiotic. Four Percy's were fighting each other for who was the real one and it looked pretty serious. After 5 minutes Percy could not hold the act any longer and the Percy with the spear dropped to the floor and started laughing. The other Percy's vaporized and after a few minutes of laughing they all stood up and Annabeth walked towards Percy and slapped him in the face.

"What were you thinking, you could have died." Annabeth yelled at him.

Percy looked at his shoes and he said "Sorry Annabeth, I didn't know that there were monsters up there, I am sorry I worried you." Annabeth embraced him and Katie and Malcolm joined them.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but I think that we signaled some monsters that we are here. So we have to keep moving. When does the train leave?" Malcolm announced in the middle of the hug.

Annabeth thought for a second and looked on her watch. "We have ten minutes to get on the train. Or we have to wait two and a half hours again."

"Let's get moving then." Katie said and with that the group hug ended and they ran towards the station to visit Uncle Hades.

* * *

"We are here guys, everybody wake up." Katie shouted when the train began to slow down because they neared the LA train station and that was their station to get out.

Malcolm and Annabeth woke up pretty easily but then there was Percy. He began to mumble and curse in Greek and it was like he was awoken out of dream you would not want to leave. He looked like a mess his hair was like a birds nest and his clothes were crumpled. After a minute he was awake but that was only because Annabeth splashed some water in his face. Not that it had a purpose, he could not get wet, and it was just the idea behind it.

"Where do we go now?" Percy asked when they just got off the train. He knew that the entrance to the Underworld was here somewhere. He had been there twice with his dad to visit his Uncle Hades but he could not really remember it anymore.

"We have to find DOA Recording Studios somewhere in the studio area." Annabeth said, but honestly she had no idea where to look. LA was so big and there were hundreds of recording studios.

"I can remember something that it was in the most west part of the city, but that is all I can remember of my two visits." Percy announced trying to fish more memories.

"Okay then let's move west then and if somebody recognizes something or someone just say it." Malcolm said and with that they took off from the station towards the west part of the city.

"Is it just me or can I smell dead people?" Percy said hesitantly not knowing if it was real.

They all shook their head but it was the only clue they had so they followed the smell that only Percy could smell. After 5 minutes of zig-zag through alleys and streets they stood before a door which Percy remember from his visits.

"Here it is the entrance to the Underworld." Percy announced not knowing if he should be happy to meet his uncle or scared.

"Where does DOA stand for actually?" Katie asked curiously.

"Dead on Arrival." Percy answered casually. "I know that it says No Solicitors, No Loitering and No Living on the door, but don't worry I will get us through."

They nodded and they opened the door. It was really dark on the inside and everywhere they looked they saw sad ghosts wandering around for eternity because they cannot pay their crossing to the Underworld. Totally in the back they saw a desk with a depressed looking guy behind it. There was a light coming from a bulb out of the ceiling shinning right on the man which was the only light in the room which left a dramatic effect.

Percy walked towards the man with Annabeth, Malcolm and Katie following him closely. Percy read on the sign on front of the desk _Chiron _but after some thinking he came to the conclusion that it had to be _Charon _the Ferryman.

Percy coughed to get the man's attention and he looked up from his computer screen. "What?" Charon asked brutally.

"I come to visit my Uncle Hades." Percy said politely.

"Do you have an appointment?" He said while yawning like he was bored.

"No, but I am su-" Percy began but was interrupted by Charon.

"Then why are you standing here? Go stand in the row or else you I will kill you before you can even play dead."

Percy looked at the row and saw that it was so long that he could not see the end. He thought for a second and said. "Katie, please give me the money bag for a minute."

Charon looked interested in what he was saying and when Percy got the money back he picked out 12 drachma and put them on the desk. "Can we pass now Charon?"

He picked up one drachma and inspected it. He grinned "Sure follow me."

Percy winked towards his companions and they smiled. They followed Charon towards and elevator and they stepped in. The ride down took forever and when they heard a BING! The doors opened and they saw an old boat big enough for around 100 people, or in this case ghosts, lying in a big cave with a river flowing through it.

"Hop on and buckle up." Charon said with sarcasm dripping of his face because there were no seat-belts in the boat.

When they were all seated they were ready to go and the boat went so freaking slow that it took one hour to get to the palace of Hades. They thanked Charon for the ride and Charon went back with his boat towards the cave.

They went up the stairs towards the front door of palace and Percy knocked on the door. A skeleton opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" The skeleton said without an emotion.

"I am here to meet my Uncle Hades." Percy said very politely not wanting to ruin their save way through.

"Lord Hades does not allow visitors at this moment Sorry." The skeleton said and with that he wanted to close the door but then they heard a soft voice say.

"Percy my boy? Is that you?" A woman voice said and Percy recognized it as Persephone.

"Aunt Persephone?" Percy said excitedly and he slammed the door open and ran towards his aunt and embraced her.

"Long time no seen Perce. How are you?" Persephone jabbered excitedly. He had only visited her twice but she loved him on the first sight.

"I am fine and you?" Percy answered.

"I am fine, but I think you are not here for just a visit are you?" She said sadly eying the other three members of the quest who were looking at them shocked. Percy had again hugged a god and he was not blown to bits.

"Yes you are right, I have to see my uncle for something is that okay?" Percy asked.

"Yes of course you can he will be happy to see you after all that happened." Persephone said sadly and Percy eyed her worriedly and she mouthed 'You will know later'

"Everybody follow me I will lead you to my husband." Persephone announced and the other three came in and followed her obediently while Percy was chatting cheerfully with her.

"Good luck Percy." Persephone said when they arrived at the door of the living room. "He is not in a good mood."

Percy let out a heavy sigh and he pushed the door open. "Uncle Hades?"

"Yes I am here." Hades grumbled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You favorite nephew and I want to talk with you." Percy said straight to the point.

"Percy?" Hades said with a smile on his face and he stood up and turned away from the hearth towards the door were Percy was standing. He walk towards him and Hades embraced him. "I am sorry for what happened to you mother, I put her into Elysium."

"Thank you Uncle." Percy said and they stood there for a second hugging each other.

"Sit down all of you." Hades said while pointing towards the comfy chairs next to the hearth while eying the quest members. They sat down and Hades began to talk. "So why are you here Percy?" while nipping from some black liquid.

"Well we got a quest and the prophecy said that we had to go west and find a god." Percy began leaving out the turned go part. "We could only think of you who would live west."

"So you are the leader of the quest to find the master bolt?" Hades asked.

"Yes I am, and these are my companions Annabeth, Malcolm and Katie." Percy said proudly of his friends.

"Hmm two children of Athena and a daughter of Demeter." Hades said approvingly. "You got yourself good company Perce."

Percy smiled and he went back to the point. "Can you help us further on our quest?"

"Yes I can my boy." Hades said while turning serious. "Ares is roaming around in the forest around Lake Tahoe, maybe you should take a look there. Oh and Percy they have also stolen my Helm of Darkness so when you find it please return it."

"Of course Uncle." Percy said while standing up and embracing his uncle another time. "We will find it as soon as possible."

"If I was you I should hurry up, the summer solstice is almost there." Hades said eyeing worriedly.

"Don't worry we will find it in time." Percy said trying to sound courageous but there was a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Now be off I am ruining your precious time to find that airhead's bolt and my precious helm." Hades said cheerfully at the progress of getting back his helm.

"Thank you Uncle, I will come and visit you later when this is all over." Percy said while making a mental note of that.

"I am looking forward to it." Hades chuckled. "Here you have four pearls that will bring you to the other side of the lake of Deadman Point. In that forest they have set up a massive camp with I have no idea actually. Good luck Perce." He handed over the pearls and left the room.

"Is there a god or goddess that will not embrace you immediately when they see you?" Katie said while chuckling.

"We are going to meet one of them now." He said looking forwards to his meeting with Ares. A weak god of war.

"Let's get out of here." Malcolm said and all together they threw their pearls on the floor and they were sent to Blackwood Creek.

* * *

"So." Katie said when they were finished setting up camp for the night. "What do we do now?"

"I think that someone goes spying on the camp and inspects it." Annabeth said while eyeing Percy. "Then when we have all the needed information we know if the symbols are there and then we steal it back."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Percy said immediately. "I will spy on the camp tonight after dinner."

"I already thought you wanted to have that role." Annabeth grinned.

"And the plan to get it back? How do we make it and what do we do?" Katie asked a little bit afraid of what would be coming.

"Leave that to the Athena Kids over here." Malcolm said pointing at Annabeth and himself.

"Alright that is settled then. I will leave at sunset and I will spy on the camp and I try to find the symbols of power." Percy said excitedly, he could finally put his cloak to good use. He saw a worried face of Annabeth and chuckled. "Don't worry Wise Girl I am not going to steal it without you guys I know I am reckless but I know that I cannot take all those alone."

They all grinned and looked relieved with his answer. "Let's make dinner then." Katie said.

"Good luck Percy." Annabeth said while she gave a friendly hug to Percy. "Don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Oh you know me Anna, I never do stupid things." Percy said while groaning when she slapped him on the back of his head. "Okay maybe sometimes."

"We are serious Perce." Malcolm fell in. "Please don't flat out the camp without us knowing it or something."

Percy chuckled. "I will consider it Malcolm."

"Now go you lazy ass." Katie laughed.

"Guys, when I don't come back by dawn leave this place and tell my father I love him okay?" Percy said bloody serious.

"If you die I will resurrect you and kill you again Percy. So don't die on us now okay?" Annabeth said sadly.

"Okay, okay it's alright I am not going to die, see you later guys." Percy said while he dropped himself into the water.

"He will be alright sis don't worry about him. He is tougher than he looks." Malcolm reassured Annabeth.

"I hope he doesn't get himself into problems." Annabeth said sadly. Every time they leave Percy alone he does or stupid things or stupid things happen to him.

"We know sis. We know." Malcolm said while staring at the stars.

Percy summoned a fog when he reached the shore so that the spying would be a lot easier. He also summoned his cloak and but it on. He was now completely invisible and he was ready to spy this camp. He walked into the camp and the first stood out was that it was a camp of demigods.

_Why would there be a camp of demigods here? _Percy questioned himself.

He soon found out that most of the demigods were or from minor gods or were unclaimed by a god. The camp was set up in a circular form with one big tent in the middle which was heavily guarded and a godly energy came from out of the tent.

_Why was a god or goddess in this tent? Wait didn't Hades say that Ares was roaming around in these forests? Maybe it's him? _Percy thought

Just when he found the Perfect place to eavesdrop the conversation in the tent he heard a loud flash and a boy or around 11 stormed out of the tent.

"Ugh I hate him, why won't he help us and why did he take it away from us?" He yelled to no one in particular. The boy had glossy black hear and was rather slim.

The boy ran off to his tent and Percy decided to investigate the tent, but then something strange happened. When he wanted to enter the tent he was blocked by an invisible barrier. He could not see what was inside but he could feel the power flowing outside the tent. That was what they were looking for. After fifteen minutes of trying to get inside he gave up and went back to the camp.

"Guys wake up I have important information." Percy whispered towards his sleeping companions. They immediately were awake and they sat up. "I know for sure that the symbols of power are inside the camp." He explained all things that he had seen and the Athena kids were already working out a plan in their head.

"How are going to get through the barrier?" Katie asked after he finished his story.

"No idea but I think we take hostages and force the slim dude to take it." Percy mumbled.

"No that is a bad idea." Malcolm said and Annabeth fell in. "You never know if they care about the hostages and maybe they kill us when we get out of camp or something, I thought about this…."

* * *

Percy was spit out of the water and he landed right in front of the barrier tent. He thrust his sword into the earth while landing and he created a massive and destructive earthquake. Tents collapsed and he heard screams of alarm coming out of each tent. From his left Annabeth, Malcolm, Katie and 3 Percy's were running through the camp right towards the tent in the middle. Katie setup plant traps around the tent and the 4 Percy's took defense pose by each lane of tents blocking the way towards the middle tent. Slowly the demigods poured out of the tents and ran towards the middle to protect their leader's tent. While Annabeth and Malcolm were inspecting the barrier and trying to break it the Percy's were defending the lanes with ease. It was clear that the demigods were not trained or were beginners and they were knocked unconscious.

After 5 minutes the demigods did not just attack but now they lined up and marched towards the middle.

"How is the barrier Annabeth? Already progress?" One Percy yelled towards her while knocking a blond boy unconscious.

"No there is no clue it is made by a god." Annabeth screamed back panicking.

Suddenly the tent flap was opened and a yawning Ares walked out. "Hey Perce how are you doing boy?" He said while he grabbed Malcolm and put a knife at his throat.

"Drop your weapons boy, you cannot win. Oh and you twins there can also stop if you would be wise." He side smirking.

They dropped their weapons and Ares Chuckled "Fatal Flaw, a weakness in times like this boy."

"What do you want Ares? You train these guys?" Percy sneered while pointing at the unconscious demigods.

Ares began to laugh really hard. "Help them? No I was arranging some deals with them." He said while gasping for air.

"Release my friend now Ares. Or you will pay for it." Percy shouted.

"No need to shout boy, why would I release this pummel?" Ares said calmly.

"You know why we are here Ares?" Percy said in rage.

"Of course dude, to get those idiots power symbols back and to prevent war, but I don't want to prevent war boy. I love war I live for war." Ares said cheerfully.

"So you stole them?" Katie added up.

"No my girl there is this boy in camp who stole it and I am the one who keeps those precious items save." Ares said.

"I want to duel you Ares. You will get me when you win and I will get my friend back plus the power symbols." Percy shouted.

"Why would I want to fight you little brat? You sure you want to die by the blade of the god of war?" Ares chuckled.

"You can't deny me Ares. Do you accept the terms?" Percy said.

"Yes I do boy. Prepare to die." Ares said while he gave Malcolm to the black hairy guy and he held a knife by his throat.

Percy unsheathed his sword and picked up his shield and stood in the middle of the ring of people. He took a defensive pose while Ares stood there calmly waiting for him. "Come one boy? You scared?"

And with that Percy went over to offensive and he lunged towards Ares. He slashed and hacked into Ares with amazing speed and precision and Ares got frustrated by not being able to go over to offensive. He took some steps back and kicked Percy in the chest letting him stumble backwards.

"I have to say boy you have good skills, but play time is over." Ares yelled and he charged forward. Ares thrust his blade towards Percy's chest but he ducked and Percy swung his blade for Ares' feet. He sprang up and wanted to hack into Percy's head but the blade was met with a shield which was stabbed into his belly afterwards and he leaned forward to lessen the pain. Percy picked his head into his hand and he thrust his knee into Ares' face. Ares fell backwards and his back and he gasped for air.

"Yield?" Percy asked. He was answered by a blade coming right towards his face and he dodged it just in time.

"Never." Ares yelled and he rolled forward under Percy's shield and he thrust his sword into his shield arm. Percy screamed in pain and Ares laughed. "You thought you could beat a God?"

He was answered with a sword slashing through his armor into his belly. He groaned but he didn't pay any attention to the cut. Percy called ignored to pain in his arm and he charged forward. He bashed his shield with a lot of power into Ares shield and Ares stumbled backwards Percy sent fast a lot of strikes towards Ares. Ares had now a lot of wounds over his chest and was groaning in pain. Golden ichor was all over his body and also on Percy's blade. Percy slammed his shield into Ares which left a ichor stain on it and he fell on his back. Percy jumped on his chest and he put his sword on Ares throat.

"Yield or die Ares?" Percy whispered evilly.

Ares groaned something like wield and Percy summoned his metal water jaw and he constructed a very strong hand-cuff to keep Ares from using his hands. Percy duplicates himself and he kept the blade on Ares throat. "Now our agreement Ares." Said the Percy with the trident.

"It's in the tent and Ethan let loose of the owl face son." Ares grumbled.

When they found all the stuff in a case under the bed they packed all their stuff and Percy prayed to his father.

_Father, please we need you now. Flash us to Olympus so we can deliver the items and the traitor._

_As you please son _Poseidon answered.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you thought about and if i should do the Sea of Monsters also. Tomorrow will be the chapter about Percy being on Olympus and then i want to move on with the quests but i don't know if i want to do the Sea of Monsters. What do you guys think?**

**See ya!**


	14. Paralia

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this is a small chapter, but i did not really have a lot of time and there was not much to tell either. I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow and maybe Wednesday also not but i don't yet. I decided to do the sea of monsters but i am completely going to change the quest and make my own quest of it. The goal will be the same but the rest will be completely different. If you have any ideas i would be glad to hear it so i can make the chapters faster and longer!**

_**ENJOYY this chapter!**_

**Dislaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When the five arrived at Olympus everybody was shocked by the beauty of Olympus, except Ares of course he had been here lots of times before and he was not really well let's put it like this not in shape to look around.

They were standing on a gravel path that coiled towards a big building on the mountain decorated with pillars and statues. It was made from marble and it was shining in the bright light of the sunset. It looked absolutely beautiful. Next to the path towards Olympus there were 11 palaces which all looked fabulous. They were also from marble and neither of them were the same. When they looked down from the hill they saw a big village lying next to the hill of palaces. They saw a big market with cheering people and yelling people to sell some goods. It looked cozy and after a few minutes of looking around and enjoying the lovely view of City Olympus** (AN: I guess it is not a Mountain anymore because it is literally on the clouds now)** three gods were walking towards us. Percy could distinguish his dad who was grinning at me and he looked relaxed with his beach short and Hawaiian shirt. One of the goddess Percy thought was Athena, she looked stiffly and strict even if she was smiling, and then of course the third had to be Demeter, she was looking at the group to possibly make up if they ate enough cereal or something.

"Welcome to Olympus Annabeth, Malcolm, Katie and Perseus." Athena said with a severe look.

"Hey buddy." Poseidon said and he opened his arms like he wanted a hug and Percy ran right into it.

"I said I could do it dad, so I did it." Percy said proudly.

"You did great son, you defeated this pummel and his pretty battered as far as I can see." Poseidon said while glaring at Ares. Ares was looking at the ground.

"Do you feed your son enough cereal brother?" Demeter asked casually towards Poseidon while she had an arm around the waist of Katie and she glowed with pride.

"Oh come on sis, you know he is a strong kid. He has enough muscles to beat that little brat over there." Poseidon chortled while pointing at Ares.

The four of them laughed loudly and they turned towards Athena who was kneeling and hugging both her children. "I am so proud of both of you."

"So cute Athena." Demeter said sarcastic. Athena stood up and glared towards Demeter who smirked at her.

"Let's go and give that airhead his bolt back and prove that we are innocent." Poseidon said with a lot of cheer in his voice.

The walk towards the building on top of the hill which turned out to be the throne room of the Olympians was one of the nicest the quest members had ever seen. Everywhere was something new to watch and Annabeth was rattling around about architecture and was in a deep conversation with her mom, Poseidon was walking casually up whistling _In too deep _from sum 41, Percy was playing on a imaginary guitar on the tune that his father whistled and Katie and Demeter were in a conversation about new kinds of cereals for camp. So better said it was a weird group with weird habits walking up the hill towards the throne room. Just when they reached the entrance the song was over and Poseidon and Percy gave each other a high five. The other five laughed at them for their stupidity and Ares stumbled behind them his hands still handcuffed in the metal water.

"Let's get this over with." Athena said with a sigh while walking into the throne room with her two children who were glowing with pride. Demeter came in after them and she had still an arm around Katie's waist but she let go when she grew to full size which was around 30 feet. Poseidon came in proudly with Percy at his side and he walked over to his throne. He grew to his full size and Percy took place on his lap, like he did it every day. Malcolm and Annabeth took seat on the feet of Athena and leaned against her calf and Katie sat on Demeter's lap too.

"Welcome everybody to the Summer Solstice meeting and we have 4 human visitors, what are they doing here?" Zeus said angrily.

Poseidon's eyebrows went up and he laughed. "Oh airhead, you know why they are here, maybe when you play nice they will give it back to you and they will tell you the story."

Most of the gods chuckled and Zeus glared deeply towards Poseidon. " Watch you words brother." But he did not ask Percy to give him back his power symbol he was to prideful for that.

Percy climbed down of Poseidon's lap and he walked towards Hades who was sitting in one of the guest chairs which seemed unfair while he was one of the big three. "Uncle Hades, as you requested I also looked for you helm of darkness and I found it at the same place as I found that airhead's stuff." With that said Percy delivered the helm to his uncle and Hades ruffled a hand through Percy's hair.

"Thank you my boy, but why did you give it to me first? You dishonored the almighty steamy guy sitting over there." Hades said quietly while pointing towards his brother Zeus who was sitting furiously on his glowing throne next to Hera.

"Well that's easy uncle, Zeus tried to kill me and you have been nice to me. You are the best uncle I have." Percy said while smiling at Hades who was trying to hold himself not hugging his little nephew.

Quickly Hades embraced him and he quickly added. "Now go to you other uncle who desperately needs his symbol back."

Percy snorted and he walked towards Zeus. He handed it over to him and said casually. "Please lord; don't lose your stuff again."

Poseidon burst out into laughter and he quickly covered it with his hand and coughed for camouflage. "Sorry."

If looks could kill Percy would have died immediately because the look from Zeus was everything except healthy. "Now boy, before I lose my temper tell me the story of your quest and why my son there." Pointing towards Ares. "Is in chains."

Percy told the story of their quest and here and there his friends fell in when he missed an important detail. When he came to the part of invading the camp and fighting Ares, Ares got precisely 15 glares towards him and he stared at the marble floor in shame.

"Are you defeated by this little sea shrimp?" Zeus laughed very hard and everyone laughed with him.

Ares groaned and he had to swear an oath to Zeus to never betray Olympus again or else he would be sent towards the land of the faded.

"Perseus, Annabeth, Malcolm and Katie please come forward." Zeus said smiling; secretly he was a little proud of his nephew for all that he had done, just a little. "You truly did honor to the title demigod and I want to give you gifts for your loyalty and bravery."

Athena stood up and said. "Annabeth Chase, for your bravery I present to you this cap, it will make you invisible when you put it up." While handing over the baseball-cap.

"Malcolm Young." Athena went on. "I present to you this map, when you unroll it, it will automatically show you your surroundings so you always know how to plan battles or find the way."

Malcolm looked stunned while he got a scroll put in his hands and thanked his mother.

"Katie Gardner, I give you this bag with seeds unknown to myself and the world. There are over 100 sorts of plants on this bad ready to be planted and grow in our lovely garden at the camp. Most of them are magical with special abilities, but some are just beautiful." Demeter said smiling while handing over a very big bag."

"Wow, mom thank you! You will be proud when you see the new garden." Katie yelped excitedly.

"Perseus Jackson, what I am going to give you is extraordinary but I think you will like it. I give you this baby wolf, bred out of the earth and water by your old trainers." Poseidon said while referring towards Hydros and Gaea. "Handle it with care and may it forever be your friend."

A little baby wolf with one green eye and one blue eye came in. It had a brown-blue fur and it had already big claws at his feet and it looked adorable.

"Thank you father." Percy said happily while picking up the little wolf and he petted him on the head. The wolf liked it and it nestled himself into his arms. He smelled like the beach, where the water and earth meet.

When the meeting was finished Paralia had fallen asleep. Percy had chosen the name Paralia because it was Greek for beach. A sort of reception began with food and drinks and almost every god wanted to talk tom him except for Ares and Aphrodite, Ares was still in chains and Aphrodite was sitting next to him. When he met Apollo he got a compliment about his guitar skills and that he had to start playing for real sometimes, referring to the whistle-air guitar song in front of the palace. They both laughed and they made a small talk. When the sun was going down Artemis came towards him.

"Take good care of the wolf Perseus." Artemis said coldly, of course what else was there to expect from a man-hating goddess. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Paralia sleeping silently and comfortable in his hands. "I see you already made good friends with him." Artemis explained him how to properly take care of a wolf and how to raise it properly. After a while the reception was over and they were all tired of shaking hands and talking with the gods. They went back to camp Half-Blood at midnight and they went immediately to bed to be revealed as hero of a quest.

* * *

When Percy arrived in his cabin he made a basket of some towels for Paralia. When Percy picked him up and put him in the basket he yawned and let out a quiet howl. When he looked at the wolf he saw again the beach in him and he had chosen the name correctly. _Maybe later i can speak with him. _Percy thought while stepping into bed. When he laid down and gave a last look at Palaria the wolf was walking towards him. He jumped on the bed and he snuggled himself under the blankets and he nestled himself against Percy.

Percy smirked and looked at his wolf. "You are really cute you know that? We are going to be best friends." Like the dog understood him he liked him on the nose and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: So no chapter tomorrow but next chapter will be a big one even if it comes later then normally. So don't panic please. And again i ask you to give ideas for the upcoming chapters of my own version of the sea of monsters. If you have an awesome idea and want to see it in there leave a review with the idea and i will consider it putting it in!**

**Oh and before i forget it i am going to check all my chapters for mistakes. Just so you guys know!**

**Is the idea of a wolf companion cool? He is going to grow very big so Percy has a sort of horse thingy. **

**See Ya!**


	15. The feast

**AN: Hey buds, sorry that i did not update yesterday and the day before that but i am a little busy these days. So i present to you a long chapter for you guys which i have partially written in school. It has some fluffy Paralia moments and something that you did not suspect to happen. **

**I wrote a very long chapter of around 8000 words and i thought that it was to long so i split it up into 2 chapters so you guys have 2 middle-long chapters today and tomorrow. Of course in the weekend i have a lot of time so also long chapters! So well said you guys are having 4 middle long chapters ( 4000 words) after each other!**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

DONGG! The bell for breakfast went off and Percy woke up slowly. He felt like he only slept 4 hours which he probably did. He wanted to fall asleep again when he felt a tongue going over his face. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Paralia licking his face and his eyes twinkled in the upcoming sun, which out of his bed you could beautifully see over the lake.

"Oh come on Paralia, can't I sleep longer?" Percy said irritated. Palaria jumped off the bed and bit in the blanket and pulled it off him. "Oh come on."

Percy sat up right on his bed and he looked at Paralia. He went into a position like he wanted to jump on something with his head low to the ground. His tail was wagging very fast and Percy grinned. "You want to play boy?"

Paralia barked and Percy put on some clothes and he ran out of his cabin towards the big open field which was normally used for fighting but now it was empty. When Percy passed some campers with a barking/howling wolf behind him they got some weird looks but Percy did not care. When Percy was in the middle of the field he stopped and turned around only to see a brown-blue fur landing on his chest and pinning him to the ground. Paralia began to lick his face and Percy began to tickle the wolf. He had no idea if that was possible but when Paralia began to roll around over the floor to be released out of his grip he knew otherwise. When they both fell into the grass tiredly he saw Malcolm, Katie and Annabeth standing near a tree with amused faces.

Percy walked towards them with Paralia on his tail. "Hey guys." Percy waved excitedly. "Slept well?"

They all nodded and Katie said still tiredly. "Why did we had to get up so early?"

"It's normal time Katie, we were just late in our beds yesterday." Malcolm said with a yawn.

"Come on let's get to breakfast." Annabeth said and she eyed Paralia. "Are you going to take him with you to breakfast?"

"Yea I think yes, he has good manners." Percy laughed at their expressions when he said that he was joining them. "I finally have a cabin mate so I also want a table mate. Nobody is going to stop me."

They all laughed and they started to make their way towards the dining hall. When they walked in everyone cheered for them except for the Ares cabin who were glaring at them, especially Percy, like they wanted to kill them. Mr. D was watching them in disgust while Chiron was smiling at them proudly.

"Welcome back heroes!" Chiron shouted ever the noise and slowly they were calming down. "Today we will feast in the honor of you succeeded quest and tonight at the campfire you are going to tell us the quest story!"

All the campers burst out into cheers and some came up to the group to congratulate them with their completed quest and surprisingly Katie got a hug from Travis Stoll, a Hermes' son. They both blushed and Annabeth raised her eyebrows but after a glare of Katie she remained quiet. After all the congratulations every camper could sit everywhere he or she wanted and now at every table someone was sitting. The biggest group was sitting at the Poseidon table. Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm and Katie were sitting at the table with all their friends surrounding them. Weird enough Luke was nowhere to be seen and Annabeth was a little bit upset by that.

"Hey Connor, have you seen Luke?" Annabeth asked worriedly at one of the Stoll brothers.

"Nope." Connor answered with a popping p. "He has not returned since that he left the same day as you."

Annabeth smiled sadly. "Thanks Connor. I hope he comes back too."

"Me too, we have an awesome prank planned but we want Luke there to help us." Connor said but he was slapped on the head by his brother.

"Shut up Connor. Don't reveal too much already." Travis growled.

They left quickly and ran outside. Annabeth shrugged and looked around her. Percy was sitting next to her talking to Will Solace a son of Apollo about the quest and showing off his new wolf that Will was petting. Malcolm was talking with his brothers and sister about tactics they used and what they all did in the quest. Katie was showing off her new seeds to her siblings and they were all looking in awe when she showed a new seed.

"See you guys later at the feast!" Katie said while standing up and closing the bag with seeds. "We are going to plant some seeds already." She was glowing with pride and her siblings were really excited to see the plants in action.

"Good luck Katie and look out for the Stolls they were planning a prank but I know nothing for the rest." Annabeth said while giving her a smile.

Katie's face darkened. "I hope they are not going to prank us while planting otherwise I send that cutie Paralia after them to kill them." She smiled and looked at Percy who looked up at the name of his wolf.

Percy rolled his eyes. "He is going to lick them to death right Paralia?" He looked expectantly to Paralia and he barked at them. They all laughed and Katie walked out with her siblings.

"Good luck with Percy Paralia." Will smirked while petting him for the last time. "You watch him for doing stupid stuff."

"Hey, I am not that bad am I Annabeth?" Percy said while turning towards Annabeth eying her hopefully for a good answer.

"Oh you are Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled and she burst out into laughter when she saw his glare.

"I thought we were friends Wise Girl." Percy scowled while hiding his smile.

"Maybe Shrimp maybe." Annabeth shrugged.

"Hey that is not a cool name, it doesn't sound cool." Percy protested.

"Deal with it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked. They both ate their dinner and they fed Paralia and there went more in the wolf then they could have imagined he just kept on eating like he was a black-hole.

"So where do we go next?" Annabeth asked when Paralia was finally full. "We have until lunch because then the feast starts."

"Who says that I want to spend the morning with you?" Percy said playfully but when Annabeth glared at him and wanted to say something he quickly added. "Kidding, let's go to the beach?"

Annabeth recovered from her glare and nodded. "Do we take Paralia with us?" Paralia was wagging with his tail and he gave a wolfish grin when he heard his name.

"If it is no problem."

"Of course not, we can learn him to swim." Annabeth suggested.

"Oh my god that would be so awesome." Percy said cheerfully. "But what if he is faster than us?"

"We will see Seaweed Brain, you are a son of Poseidon for hades sake." Annabeth moaned.

Percy laughed "But he is half made by the sea so maybe."

They stood up and walked laughing out of the dining hall with Paralia walked in between. They arrived at the beach 5 minutes later, but this time the beach was fuller then the last time they spent time here. There were around 10 campers lying here which were all Aphrodite girls sunbathing. Paralia began to bark at the sight of the sea and he ran towards the water, but he sprinted back when he stood one second in it and he was shivering of the cold. The Aphrodite girls looked irritated in their direction but when they saw Percy they smiled at them and waved at him, of course Percy was a gentleman so he waved back politely despite the glare Annabeth gave them.

"Ugh I hate them." She groaned. Percy raised an eyebrow and Annabeth blushed. Suddenly Percy picked her up in his arms and he ran towards the sea with his wolf following him. Paralia however stopped when they reached the water and he barked at them. Percy ran in until it reached his thigh, Annabeth was screaming at him to let her go.

"As you wish milady." Percy said with a smile and he threw her with a mighty throw 2 meters in front of him.

"Curse you Jackson." She screamed when she reached the surface of the water.

"No need to get angry wise girl." Percy said while giving a charming smile, but instead that she would calm down he got a splash of water in his face. "Hey!" He yelled.

Annabeth was laughing so hard that she grabbed her belly and she was gasping for air. "You had to see you face."

"This is war Wise Girl, you just made a wrong move." Percy said seriously while still being completely dry but just the idea of splashing water was rude, well not really but you know for the play.

"Bring it Seaweed brain." Annabeth said while turning serious. Percy dove underwater and he grabbed Annabeth's food and pulled her underwater. Annabeth began the writhe and eventually Percy let go and he came up only to be splashed in the face by Annabeth which was soon answered by a big wave falling upon her.

Paralia was following their movements on the beach and was barking to them, but he did not dare to enter the water. It was too cold and he had never been there. The Aphrodite girls were looking at him furiously but he did not care he had only eye for his master and his friend.

Percy allowed himself to get wet and after a heavy water fight of 15 minutes they stopped and stumbled back to the beach. They fell on their back laughing and Paralia jumped on Percy and he began to lick his face. Annabeth was eying them amused.

"Shall we teach him how to swim?" Annabeth asked with a smile. She liked the wolf more then she could imagine.

"Let's give it a shot right Paralia?" Percy asked while taking Paralia's head in his hands and ruffled his head. When he let go Paralia's head tilted slightly and he looked at him questionably.

Percy stood up and he walked into the water until it reached his knees. He crouched and he put his hands like he wanted to hug Paralia. Paralia walked slowly towards him not trusting the water which was coming closer to him this wave. "Come one boy, it's not that scary. You are half water so give it a try, you will get used to it."

Like Paralia understood him he slowly put one paw into the water and he shivered, but brave as he was he kept it there and he put a second one in. He stood there for a second and just when he wanted to put his third paw in a wave came and covered his paws totally. He was shivering a lot but brave as he was to please his boss he began to move towards Percy. Percy was giving him compliments and was encouraging him to go on and Annabeth quickly participated and she stood next to Percy now. When the water reached Paralia's neck he looked expectantly at Percy.

Percy walked towards him and he picked him up and walked next to Annabeth. Palaria had a little bit fear in his eyes but he knew that his boss was not going to hurt him. "I am going to hold you in the water until your neck and you try to swim okay?" Of course Percy knew he could not understand what he just said but it just felt okay and the strange thing was that Palaria just nodded in response. Or was it coincidence? Or did he imagined it? He shook off that thought and he began to him in the right position.

Firstly he was just restless and struggling around, but after some soothing words from both Annabeth and Percy he calmed down and he began to make movements which made more sense. After 5 minutes of practicing he was ready to try it on his own for the first time. "Ready buddy?" Percy asked quietly and in responds he barked with a lot of courage and Percy let go. It firstly looked like he was going to fail but quickly the odds decided otherwise. He was swimming in doggy style and he was pretty fast too. Faster than Annabeth but not then Percy. Percy found out that Paralia had special skin between his claws which only formed when he was in the water. They were not swimming around and Annabeth followed them with effort to keep up.

"Come one guys, don't go that fast." Annabeth moaned while she let out a heavy sigh.

Percy and Paralia stopped and turned around to swim back to Annabeth. "Sorry Wise Girl, but you are really slow even my swimming buddy agrees with me." Percy said while ruffling Paralia's hair.

Annabeth groaned and she pushed Percy underwater. Percy came up and he wanted to push Annabeth underwater but then the bell rang for the feast.

"You are lucky this time Wise Girl." Percy playfully while swimming back to the beach.

"Oh I am so scared mister Seaweed Brain." Annabeth pouted like a little kid.

"You better be." Percy chuckled. "I am going to change clothes, see you at the Party?

"You bet!" Annabeth said while pricking in Percy's stomach.

* * *

Percy had changed into brown beach-shorts and a blue shirt while walking on flip-flops and with a hyper wolf at his side running around him in circles he walked towards the feast. The feast was given in honor of the succeeded quest which prevented a civil-war between gods and goddesses. It was partially one the beach and partially on the grass field, on the grass field were the tables with food and the stage with a band of naiads. There were poles with flags in between with all colors and almost everybody was already there partying. On the beach were some camping-tables were people were eating and talking excitedly about everything and nothing. Percy spotted Annabeth at the food tables and he walked over there.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said while taking a plate bragged some food on his plate.

"Hi Perce." Annabeth said cheerfully. "Wanna sit over there?" And she pointed towards a table with Katie, Malcolm, Will, Charles Beckendorf and surprisingly enough Silena Beauregard.

"Sure why not." Percy said and he picked up some raw meet and a bone for Paralia. He had no idea why it was on the table but he guessed it was specially made for him.

"Hey guys." Percy said while sitting down next to Katie and they all greeted each other.

"So how are your seeds doing Katie? Already some awesome plants?" Annabeth asked legitimately interested in the flowers.

Katie looked up from her plate and began to tell about all the plants they had planted and what it all did but Percy could not follow a thing of it. Annabeth was listening carefully and she took up everything in her head. "You have Moonlace? They are so beautiful!" Annabeth beamed.

"I know, I will get you some when we made more of them." Katie responded.

"Thank you Katie!" Annabeth said while her voice raised a pitch and Percy raised his eyebrows slightly, but Annabeth who was sitting in front of him saw it.

"Something wrong Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked while drawing all the attention towards him.

"No, no just thinking." Percy lied. He had to remind himself for asking her why she wanted to flowers so badly. Annabeth smiled at him and continued her conversation with Katie while Malcolm and Beckendorf were in a deep conversation about the best weight for a sword for new people in camp. Malcolm made some blue prints with lots of calculations and Percy was not into it to join the conversation so he fed Paralia and after he was finished he excused himself to the rest and he went to get some more food.

He was was walking towards the food table whistling at the song the naiads were playing when Clarisse blocked his path. She looked furious and she had a small but razor sharp dagger in her hand. _Why and how did she take it here? _Percy thought by himself while walking towards her._  
_

"You disgraced my father _Perseus.__" _Clarisse said while spitting his name out like a curse. She wanted to kill him for what he had done and well now.

"I cannot change that he changed sides Clarisse, leave me alone and go cry with a tree." Percy spatted irritated that he was being threatened at a party giving in his honor of saving the world. Well not exaggerate but when gods go in a civil-war it does not end well for the earth.

"I don't care Perseus you are going to pay for it!" Clarisse hissed and surprisingly Paralia began to growl towards her and Clarisse laughed evilly.

"Go away Clarisse this will not end well for one of us when we go on like this." Percy groaned and he wanted to walked away but Clarisse stopped him. She summoned her spear and she pointed it at Paralia.

"One move Perseus and he dies. I never understood why your father gave you this thing." Clarisse shouted now drawing a lot of attention of the crowd and a circle was formed around us and there were a few gasps in the crowd at the sight.

Percy slowly turned around and his eyes were full of anger and rage. "Clarisse don't even dare to do that you know. That will not end well for you and you cabin and even your father. I will slowly kill each sibling of the Ares cabin and then kill you Father. Don't even try!" Percy threatened.

"Who are you to threaten me Perseus? I am Clarisse head councilor of the Ares cabin and you are a Poseidon smut who thinks he is great." Clarisse roared and she raised he spear to pierce Paralia who was looking at her with fear and anger. Before she could stab him Percy summoned his bow and he pulled the string back with extreme speed and he put the Arrow against her forehead making a small hole and leaving a trail of blood. The crowd was stunned and looked at the scene in disbelief.

"Try it again Clarisse and you are dead before you raise your hand." Percy roared with anger and for the first time Clarisse was scared and the fear was seen in her eyes. "Paralia go to Annabeth please."

Paralia followed his order without hesitation and he gave one last glare at her and he walked towards Annabeth who was to shocked to do anything. Chiron broke through the crowd and shouted. "What the hades do you think you are doing Percy?"

"Stay out of this Chiron i have to finish something with her first before I let her go!" Percy roared, but Chiron shook his head.

"Lower your bow Percy." Chiron said calmly.

"Firstly she comes to avenge her father then she insults me and my father and lastly she tried to kill my pup wolf so no Chiron I am not going to lower my bow I have to make something clear to her first." Percy said grinding his teeth angrily. Chiron wanted to protest but shut his mouth when he saw that it had no use. He shook his head a began to mumble.

"Well Clarisse what is it going to be; take everything back or maybe something worse then death?" Percy said while pushing his arrow further into her skin. She groaned but she did not show any pain.

She spat in his face and yelled. "Never to you Perseus-" but she could not finish her sentence and she sank into the earth. She screamed in fear and Chiron yelled at him to stop. Annabeth tried to run towards him to stop him like other campers but they were stopped by an invisible barrier of what looked like water vapor. They whole crowd was trying to stop Percy but they could not reach him.

"Do you take it back Clarisse?" Percy shouted angrily while still pointing his bow at her.

She groaned "Never to you cursed Poseidon son." And with that said she disappeared into the earth. The crowd began to yell really hard now and Chiron tried to break down through the shield while Mr. D. was still sitting on his chair smiling amusingly.

After 20 seconds Percy opened the earth and Clarisse came up screaming in fear and Percy shouted "Let this be a warning Clarisse don't mess with my friends or family." He raised the shield and he walked towards the beach which was easy because everybody was avoiding him and looked at him with fear. Paralia followed him and he sat down at the place where the water and earth meet. Paralia sat on his lap.

"Sorry for that Paralia, but I could not let her get away without a punishment." Percy said quietly and Paralia licked his face in responds.

* * *

Clarisse was brought to infirmary to rest and the crowd went on with the feast but the cheery atmosphere was gone and a lot of camper glared towards Percy who was sitting alone on the beach.

"Go towards him Annabeth." Chiron suggested while eying the lonely Percy. "I don't say that it was correct what he did but we will talk about that later. Go sooth him." And with that he walked towards the infirmary to check on Clarisse.

Annabeth inhaled deeply and walked towards Percy. She sat down next to him she swung an arm around his waist. "Are you alright?" Annabeth began slowly.

Percy let out a heavy sigh. "Yea, sorry what I did Annabeth i could not hold myself there. I was so angry with her that I could have killed her in an eye movement."

"I know Perce, I know." Annabeth said while resting her head on his shoulder. Paralia was silently watching the scene and he remained quiet.

"Aren't you angry for what I did?" Percy asked in disbelief. _How could she not fear me for what i just did? Or even worse hate me for my judge?_

"No, she threatened your family and friends and then she tried to kill this cutie." Annabeth said while petting Paralia. "I am not mad at you or something it was just shocking. I totally agree with what you did when i had such powers I would have done the same."

Percy remained silent he turned his head to face her. He hugged her tightly. "Thanks Annabeth you are the best friend I have."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like and tell me how i did it.**

**I have a question for you guys:**

**I am thinking about making a connection between Percy and Paralia so they can communicate later via thoughts. Sort of like with Saphira and Eragon in The Inheritance cycle. Tell me what you think!**

**See ya!**


	16. The tree

**AN: Hey buds, Here is the other part of the big chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of the quest in the sea of monsters. It will be totally different but as I said before the goal will be the same but how and with who will be different. There will be ancient sea monsters that are slain by Percy's namesake and such.**

**If you have any idea for the new quest leave a review and i will consider the idea!**

**I chose to do the connection thing so: every **_italic_ **text is a thought.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**11 Months Later**

It was almost a year ago since the incidence with Clarisse on the feast. Percy had no shame for what he had done and his friends did not ignore and avoided him like he expected them to do. They felt with him and they hated Clarisse even more than before. Like Katie said: 'Don't touch the cutie bitch.' Which was totally appropriate to say in this case. Paralia had grown way too much in the past year. From the cute wolf that reached until Percy's knees he now reached the beginning of Percy's rib cage. He ate for 5 campers and he was still growing. The best part is is that Percy has a bond with Paralia's thoughts. It was like talking but then in their mind. Sort of phone calls but then short and free. When Paralia was around 6 months he decided to go and learn how to hunt in the forest all by his won trusting on his instinct. Quick he became the fierce and feared hunter of the forests and he normally now got his own food, which the naiads really liked because that are 5 campers less to feed. Luke still had not come back, but we all knew that he was out there somewhere fighting his way back to us. Well he was lost until today.

* * *

_Boss? Wake up somethings wrong. _Paralia said in Percy's head. He heard something coming towards camp fast and it was big or they were with many.

Percy yawned and groaned at the same time _What is it? And please don't call me boss. You know I don't like it._

_I like to call you like that Boss, but something is approaching camp fast. _Paralia informed Percy.

_Let's wait for it at the hill, how long until they get here? _Percy responded while putting on some clothes.

_15 minutes at most i think _Paralia said. He wasn't the playful dog anymore that he was a year ago. He was a warrior now only in wolf form and he had to act like it even if he was a year old.

_Let's do this. _Percy said and he ran outside, it was around 5 o' clock and it was still dark but they both let the earth lead them and Percy closed his eyes. He summoned his bow and they both waited patiently at the hill were the approachers would eventually come to. After 5 minutes of waiting 2 Cyclops appeared out of the forests but nothing else. They could feel that there were more but they ignored it for the moment.

_You pick the left one boss? I pick the right one? _Paralia asked impatiently.

_Okay, who gets the first dust? _Percy said excited for the battle. Paralia was already lunging forward and Percy began to fire arrows at his Cyclops rapidly. 2 in the chest and one right through his only eye and he shouted in pain and he turned into dust. Percy wanted to say that he won but Paralia was already waiting for him.

_Always to slow boss. _He chuckled.

Percy groaned and he saw lights going on at camp and campers began slowly to pour out of their cabins and when he means slow he means slow. They were all yawning and looking for the cause of what woke them up. Percy wanted to warn them for an attack but then an iron bull charged forward with 2 Scythian Dracanea following him with bows ready to shoot.

_I will pick the archers you pick the bull _Paralia yelled while leaping forward and dodging the bull. The bull came in fast and Percy shot an arrow at it but it bounced off. He quickly vaporized and he summoned his shield and spear. He rolled under the bull and he thrust his spear in the belly but the belly was well protected and it only made a cut which had no effect. The bull ran further for a bit and then turned around and opened his mouth and then a giant flamethrower was activated from inside him and it was shot towards Percy he raised his shield and extended it with earth. The bull kept on spitting flames and slowly the earth began to melt. Percy cursed the bull and when the bull stopped the flames and quickly leaped forward jumped in the air and thrust his spear into his neck which normally should have killed the monster but this one didn't die.

_Curses _Percy thought and he was slammed aside by the horns of the bull which led Percy into hitting a tree. He was dazed and the bull was charging towards him. He quickly threw the spear which went straight through his mouth and got out at the other side. It kept going but it was faltering a bit, he summoned his sword and jumped just before the bull could hit him. The bull hit the tree and Percy landed in its neck he stabbed the bull in the neck and he twisted his sword. Smoke poured out of the hole and Percy quickly jumped of him and when he landed the bull exploded into thousands of pieces.

Paralia ran towards him and he was covered in dust and had a big wolfish grin _Having fun aye?_

_It has just started i think _Percy said while grinning back at his wolf. Campers were now standing on the hill with armor on and were eying them.

"Hey Perce." Malcolm shouted. "What is happening? We heard screaming and fighting so we came to check and saw you and your wolf fighting some monsters."

"I have no idea Malcolm. Paralia woke me up when he smelled something nearing fast so he woke me up and when we got here they attacked us." Percy explained. "We are not finished by the way we both feel that there are more waiting in the bushes outside the border."

Again when he just explained everything or when he was finished talking the monsters appeared but this time they were different. There was a horde now they included 3 empousai, 5 hellhounds and 2 Laestrygonian Giants. The strange part was that Luke was following them. Not to fight with them but the kill the horde of monsters of course. The demigods took positions for the battle and Percy charged towards the giants to fight them with Luke. Paralia on the other hand charged for the hellhounds to have some fun with other wolfs.

"Hey Luke, glad to see you back here!" Percy shouted while he was charging towards the giants. Luke turned around to watch him coming and grinned.

"Yo Perce, glad to be back. Did i miss something special?" He said with an grin.

"Not much, i will tell you when we finish this job okay?"

"Let's do this." Luke said when Percy arrived and they both charged towards a different giant. Percy blocked a massive bat with his shield and his left arm hurt now. He groaned and he thrust his trident forward, aiming for the calf of the giant. He hit right where wanted it to hit but it looked like the giant did not feel it. He dodged the incoming bat by rolling forward in between his legs. The giant turned around and this time Percy had a plan. The bat came down onto him and Percy stepped aside slowly and the bat hit the earth hard. Percy stepped onto the bat and rand over it towards his arm. He kept running until the other hand tried to slap him away. He dodged it by diving up on his shoulder and he quickly got onto his feet made a run-up and he thrust his trident straight through the temple which did it job well and turned him into dust and left Percy falling towards the ground. Percy fell on his butt and he saw that Luke was still fighting his giant and was losing ground. Percy created some mud and he solidified it around the feet of the giant which led to him falling on his face. Luke dove to the right to evade the falling body which could have crushed him. Luke sprang up on his feet and quickly beheaded the giant. Of course the sword was way to small for it and it got stuck a few feet in, but he had broken his spine so he turned into dust.

"Good fight Perce!" Luke said while walking towards him. Percy grinned in responds and he led Luke up the hill and just when they reached the top they saw Paralia ripping apart the last hellhound.

_Seriously Paralia did you had to make such a drama of it? _Percy chuckled.

_Sorry boss but i just wanted to show what i got and to scare other monster _Paralia responded while blushing. Percy did not see that he blushed but he could feel it.

"Luke?!" three campers yelled in unison and they ran towards them. The three campers were Malcolm, Katie and Annabeth. Luke opened his arms to retrieve the hug and they all fell into his hug without hesitation.

"Where have you been Luke?" Katie asked while letting go of the hug.

"I will tell you guys later okay?" Luke pleaded. "You guys tell me your story and i will tell mine at the campfire tonight okay?"

"Deal Luke." Annabeth yelped while tightening the hug. She had really missed him and finally he had come back. Paralia barked and Luke looked up from his hug.

"Whose that Perce?" Luke asked while locking his eyes on him.

"Luke meet my wolf Paralia, Paralia meet Luke." Percy said while smiling. Luke let go of the hug and he kneeled before Paralia.

"Hey boy, i am Luke-" Luke began but was stopped by a lick of Paralia.

_He smells funny boss, i like him. _Paralia said while going to licking him.

"He likes you Luke oh and he says that you smell funny." Percy said and the group burst out into laughter.

"What happened Percy?" Chiron said while he was running over to them. "Luke my boy? Is that really you?"

"Hello Chiron." Luke said politely. He let go of Paralia and stood before him.

"I have to talk to you in the big house after the explanation of Percy okay?" Chiron asked and Luke nodded. "Percy what happened?"

Percy explained all what happened until now.

"How did they get in?" Chiron asked himself. "You felt that they were camping in the bushes somewhere right?" he said while pointing at the bushes.

"Exactly yes I will check it out." Percy said while summoning his sword and shield and he slowly crouched to the bushes ready for any attack. When he walked through the bushes he immediately found a tree which was well-known as the Thalia-tree. A daughter of Zeus was turned into a tree by her father to protect her when she was attacked by monster just before the camp border. She sacrificed herself for her friends to be safe and because of the tree the magical borders were strengthened and now even the most powerful monsters could not pass.

"Oh my god." Percy said while he saw the tree. The tree was turning black and some roots were already crumbling. "Chiron come over here now!" Percy yelled and he summoned some water to try and heal the tree. The tree was covered in water now and Percy touched the water and concentrated on the healing factor of hydrokinesis. The water began to glow and Percy began to mumble in a language nobody understood. Chiron appeared with some campers and they all gasped at the sight of the tree. They began to encourage him to heal the tree but Chiron soothed them so Percy could concentrate better.

Suddenly the venom that was in the tree began to fight back. Percy had already healed the tree partially and he diluted the venom a lot but now he reached the core were it was injected and the venom was sort of fighting back. The water began to turn black and Percy began to sweat.

"Percy! Let go of the tree now!" Chiron shouted while walking over to him "You already did enough."

"I-I-I can't C-Chiron, I a-am stuck." Percy stumbled with fear in his eyes. He felt that the venom was slowly entering his body through his skin and he felt weaker then ever. "I-I am t-t-trying to get e-enough v-v-venom out of it t-to buy you time." Percy said bravely and he began to push harder into the core with the water. The venom was now all over his body and then a voice began to speak. _You can't win boy! It is incurable.!_ Then he blacked out.

* * *

Chiron saw Percy fall down and he sped over towards him. The tree looked healthier then before only for the root where it was injected, it was still pitch-black. Percy though looked really bad, his skin looked black and he had sort of spasm attacks and he yelled in pain. even if he was unconscious. Chiron picked him up and said to the campers that followed him. "Clear the way, we have to bring him to the sea as soon as possible!"

The campers nodded and they ran through the bushes pushing campers aside to clear a way for Chiron who was sprinting towards the sea.

"PERCY?" Annabeth shouted worriedly when she saw a black-skinned Percy being carried out of the bushes. Some campers cleared a way through the crowd celebrating victory and she saw that Chiron had fear in his eyes. She ran after Chiron with his friends following him.

When Chiron reached the sea he sprinted towards a deeper part and slowly laid Percy into the sea. "Come one Percy, don't die on us." He whispered and then Percy began to glow in blue and brown light. Chiron gasped and he immediately knew that this help did not came from the gods itself.

_Perseus? Stay with us you can't die know it is way to early. We are going to heal you but it will be painful and it can take some time. Hydros and Gaea said in unison._

Percy nodded in his thoughts and suddenly he felt a severe pain all over his body. He began to scream and he felt hands holding him on place. The pain grew worse and he was now in so much pain that he could not handle it anymore. _Perseus hold on! _Hydros said and Percy did what was told. After a minute of suffering he slowly began to feel better. He felt that the pain was just leaving. It began by his heart and slowly the painless zone extended all over his body. He felt grateful that it was slowly ending. He had never experienced this much pain and he was going to survive. Well at least that was what he hoped.

It was really scary when Percy began to glow suddenly very bright that they had to cover their eyes to not be blinded, but then suddenly the lights were gone and Percy began to scream in pain, he shaking all over his body and they could feel his heartbeat by just lying their hands on hi body. Annabeth, Katie, Malcolm and Chiron had to keep him in place because Chiron said that he was healing and that he could not go anywhere until he was healed. It kept going forever and it was getting worse and worse, Annabeth was crying silently and Katie joined her, but then suddenly color began to come back. It started with his chest and black liquid began to pour out of his body, it leaked into the water and it disappeared. When it was totally out his body he began to breath normally and he opened his eyes slowly.

He looked up and saw 8 eyes looking down on him. "Hey guys." He said weakly. "Saving camp is so much fun."

They all laughed at his comment and he saw that Annabeth and Katie were crying. He smiled weakly. "Were the girls crying for me?"

They both gave him a glare and Annabeth said "Shut up Seaweed Brain we were not." but they both knew otherwise. Annabeth could not hold herself any longer and she bent forward the hug Percy even if he was still floating in the sea. "Don't do that ever again shrimp, you scared my like Hades. I thought i lost my best friend." She whispered in his ear and let go.

Percy raised his eyebrows weakly and looked surprised but he did not comment on it. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. They helped him up and he stumbled towards the campers, with Malcolm and Annabeth holding him, who were waiting at the beach anxious.

When they reached the beach Chiron yelled. "Everyone go to the Dining Hall!" he looked back at Percy "You go lay down and rest in your cabin, Annabeth will watch over you and I will tell the campers the story."

Percy nodded and Malcolm and Annabeth brought him to his cabin. Malcolm excused himself and left. Annabeth put him in bed and kissed him on the forehead. She blushed and said quietly. "Rest Percy I will be in the Hammock when you need me."

Percy looked at her and smiled. He closed his eyes and this was the most amazing moment to get a demigod dream. He just fought for his life and was tortured to heal himself with some help of ancient gods. When does he ever get some rest?

_Dream_

_A golden-fleeced ram was flying through the air. The land under him was very fertile and there was a lot of vegetation. Beautiful flowers, big and green trees, big grass plains with all kinds of animals grazing on it and of course a beautiful lake full of life. The ram laughed in a sheepy voice, he was happy.  
_

_Next Percy saw the same land but totally dead the ram was captured by men and he was carried away. It was dying the further he got away and where he was taken the land grew fertile and it healed or was made good._

_A younger ram with the same fleece was sacrificed on an altar and he was skinned. The golden-fleece was very heavy and it made all land fertile around it. It had special healing powers also._

_Next he saw a small island with a cave on it. Out of the cave seeped raw and ancient power and on a tree before it hung the golden-fleece. The island was really a paradise, everywhere were flowers and animals. Suddenly tentacles appeared out of the cave and a woman with six dog heads coming out of her thigh appeared. She glanced at the place where the dreaming Percy stood. She roared and she lunged towards him. "WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed in a watery voice. Percy could not move or run away so he waited for the slash to come to finish him off. A mighty tentacle swoop him and another bashed into him._

_Suddenly his vision went black and these number appeared 30 31 75 12._

He woke up sweating and wheezing. He almost head-butted Annabeth who was bowing over him to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Annabeth, I know how to save camp." Percy said rapidly while gasping for air.

"What? How?" Annabeth said while calming Percy down he was shaking and very hot.

"We have to get the golden-fleece, it can heal the tree." Percy said while strapping on some clothes.

He was stopped by Annabeth. "What? Where is it? How do we find it?"

Percy swallowed. "It is in the sea of monsters and it is protected by Scylla. I know not an easy job but it is the only way."

Annabeth shook her head but she did not stop him. "Okay then let's tell Chiron."

* * *

**AN: Like where this is going? I do :) Tell me what you think and suggest some ideas when you have good ones!**

**Sorry if there were mistakes in it! I had no time to check it.**

**See Ya!**


	17. Little Announcement

**Hey buddies,**

**I know i said that there would be 2 long chapters this weekend but i could not manage it. I have a test week upcoming week and i just could not figure out what to write and how to begin the new chapter. So i will not be writing until Friday. I am sorry for the people who were waiting for a new chapter i truly am.**

**How can i make it up to you guys? **

**I know that it is not allowed to post Author's notes but i just felt like telling you guys why there is no chapter!**

**See ya!**


	18. The second Quest

**AN: Hey Buds, I am back! This chapter is post pretty early I know but I have a volleyball match this afternoon and that is exactly on the time I normally post and I could not let you guys down another time.**

**I finished my test week yesterday and I immediately began with writing. In the days of not writing i organized my ideas for this quest and when I had some time left I went on the internet to gather information for the upcoming fights/occurrences. The worst thing of writing this chapter was the prophecy, normally I don't plan what comes up in the upcoming chapters but now I had to. So I spent a lot of time on that and i think that it came out perfectly (out of my view then). I hope you guys like it to.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Henrie Locker: _Don't worry they will get together eventually just have some patience. They are already growing towards each other and they will keep doing it. They will get some moments in this quest. Don't hate me at the end of the quest. For the rest I am not telling anything._**

**Zarathos' chain: _Thanks for the understanding :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Mr. D. have you seen Chiron?" Percy asked not liking the fact that he could not find Chiron. He had to tall him about the golden-fleece the only way to save camp.

"Ah Peter Johnson, a pleasure to see you here." Mr. D. said with an amused smile. "Why you need the old horse?"

"Percy Jackson Sir." Percy said correcting his name. "We have a way to save the camp."

"To save camp you say? Does camp need t be saved then?" Mr. D. said with an evil grin.

"Yes Sir the barrier around camp is dying and we have to find the golden-fleece to heal it." Percy said rapidly.

"Yes yes I know." Mr. D. said while summoning a can of coke and drank it silently.

"Aren't you going to tell me where he is? Don't you want your camp to be saved?" Percy sneered.

"Oh come one Perry no need to be impolitely. He is at Zeus' fist in the forest." Mr. D. said irritated. "Now go."

Percy turned around and walked out of the door where Annabeth was waiting. "Jerk" Percy murmured.

"I am not deaf Peterson!" Mr. D. yelled out of his room.

Annabeth and Percy walked out silently "So where is Chiron? Did Mr. D. our beloved camp director want to share where he was?"

"Yes he is at Zeus' fist. Let's go there quickly." Percy said while running towards the forest with Annabeth following him.

* * *

"You are going to do what?!" Chiron almost screamed. "This is madness. It is suicide for everybody who comes with you!" He was very angry at the boy. He may be better than the rest but to run off into the sea of monsters and kill Scylla? That is even above madness.

Percy answered too calmly for his sake "I will go alone then. It is the only way to save camp Chiron, do you have any other ideas?"

Chiron glared at him and surprisingly he shook his head and bowed in shame. "There is no other way Percy I know that. Only it is suicide to even begin with."

"I have the habit to break those rules." Percy smirked.

"I don't care Percy!" Chiron shouted, Percy and Annabeth jolted a little bit at his outburst. "Even if you are the best hero I have ever seen or even if you did manage to defeat Ares or even do you have powers nobody understands. You are not going on this mission of madness and suicide!"

Percy did all he could to stay calm and he was very glad he did emotion training in the trench. "Tell me then Chiron; How are we going to save camp now? Do we have any other options?"

Chiron thought for a moment while studying the floor again he shook his head but did not say anything.

"Please Chiron, let me go on this mission bring the best warriors with me and save this camp from this poison. It is the one and only way to save it." Percy pleaded calmly. Chiron remained silent and Percy saw that he was thinking. "Chiron no matter what your answer it I am going even without permission."

Chiron opened his mouth to say something but closed him showing his hesitation. After a second discussing with himself he had his answer ready "Okay Percy you can go, but on one term. 'Come Home'"

Percy smiled "Will do Chiron."

"Oh and Percy I have a second term."

"And that is?" Percy asked surprised.

"Don't do anything stupid." Chiron said with a sad smile.

"I got that Chiron I will watch him with both my eyes." Annabeth said with a smirk. Suddenly she began to blush when she realized what she had said. Percy raised an eyebrow which led to Annabeth even more blushing.

Chiron coughed to get the attention back on him and Annabeth relaxed that the attention on her was gone. "So back to the point Percy, in this quest you will not choose the companions but they will volunteer until you reached the goal of the Prophecy." Percy nodded understandingly "I don't want you to force people on going with you on a suicide mission, not that you would do that I know you but just to make sure."

"I get it Chiron." Percy smiled. "Now let's get to the dusty attic."

* * *

_You shall sail with 5 companions over sea,_

_You shall find what you seek at a great cost,_

_Which can be a big loss,_

_You will find out the truth about the unexpected,_

_And fight to come home alone._

This is the worst prophecy ever given, it told about losing, finding things at great costs and then the worst part that he came home alone. What could that even mean? That the rest died? He could not take people with him when he almost knew for sure that they will die he will not let that happen. But on the other hand prophecies normally have a double reason so probably it will mean just something else except death. '_I hope.' _Percy mumbled in response to his thoughts when he climbed down the stairs.

Annabeth and Chiron were waiting for him nervously and when they saw his face which stood equal to; let's say something bad. The corners of his mouth were hanging down and he looked a little panicked through his eyes. Chiron eyed him worriedly "Don't forget Percy prophecies normally have double meanings so whatever your heard up there consider it from different angles and don't let you down because of one perspective."

Percy thought about the old-horse's wise words and he brightened up a little. "Thanks Chiron." Chiron gave him a approving look and nodded. He walked out because the dinner bell rang. Annabeth looked at him with a lot of question coming out of her eyes. It was just visible that she wanted to ask a lot of questions "I will tell you later Annabeth I don't want you to freak out to." He said with a weak laugh.

Annabeth was not satisfied with that answer and she crossed her arms over each other. "Okay Perce, but you well tell me right?" She asked hopefully.

Percy smiled for real the first time he came down from the attic. "I will Annabeth." Annabeth was still not satisfied but she let it go.

"Now let's go to dinner and see who will follow us." Annabeth said and like it was on commando the stomach of Percy let out a roar. Percy grabbed his stomach and moaned. "Good idea i am very hungry." Annabeth let out a chuckle and together they walked over to dinner.

* * *

"QUIET EVERYBODY!" Chiron shouted over all the noise of the eating campers. All campers abandoned their conversations and they eyed Chiron curiously. "As you all know Thalia's tree that protects the borders of camp is poisoned and monsters are attacking the camp. Percy Jackson there," Chiron waved his hand towards Percy and hand-motioned him to come up front "He had a vision yesterday of how we can save camp." Percy who arrived at the stage with the head-table nodded and Chiron went on "This quest is the most dangerous quest ever to happen since the Greek time but after a discussion I gave in and Percy got permission to go on this quest." Some campers gasped at the thought of Percy winning a discussion on Chiron, you don't discuss with Chiron and if you do you lose well not in Percy's case. "Percy is going to tell you all the specifics of the quest."

"Thank you Chiron." Percy began and he gave a sad smile towards Chiron. "I am not going to pull up a nice story to get campers with me to save the camp but I want companions who know what to expect and don't fear of what will happen in it." The campers nodded, they all thought back of quest a son of Ares a while back he wanted a big crew and he told them a false story to get them with him. Eventually it turned out to be a bloody quest and nobody returned from it. "The goal of the quest is to get the Golden Fleece which is located on an island somewhere in the Sea of Monsters." Some campers dropped their utensils and had shocked faces. "Sadly this is not the worst part; the Golden Fleece is protected by Scylla."

"And you think to defeat it and get the fleece?" A random camper yelled towards him from out of the back. "How do we know that it even works or that you don't lead the quest into a trap?"

Before Percy could respond Annabeth stood up and shouted back at the camper while walking over to Percy. "Percy saved camp two times already for god's sake, he prevented a civil war between the gods and he sucked out more than the half of the poison out of the tree to buy us time. And you think he would betray us?" Annabeth was now partially screaming and she was furious, the camper stayed quiet and he hid behind which she thought was his brother. "I will join you on the quest Seaweed Brain." She said and then she added quietly. "You need someone with brains on the team."

Percy smirked "Wouldn't want to do it without you Wise Girl." He turned his attention back to the campers and he waited for them to become quiet "The prophecy says that I need 5 companions on the quest, I already have Annabeth so 4 spots are left. Remember that if you are afraid of water or get seasick fast don't come with us."

Malcolm stood up first. "I will join the quest Percy." He walked up proudly and his back straightened. Percy smiled at the sight and wondered if he wanted to impress someone with his looks. Percy gave a box with his fist and Malcolm went to stand next to his sibling right from Percy.

The next one to join was surprisingly Katie "I will join the quest too." She was a little afraid and Percy saw it from the look of her eyes but he respected her by the way she volunteered for a suicide quest. She went to stand next to Percy's left side and Percy gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and she got a little more courage and she stood fiercely and ready for this quest.

"There are 2 spots left for the quest." Percy said and a boy from the Apollo table stood up which Percy recognized as Will Solace.

"I will join the quest too." Will said while walking up on stage. Not much later a muscular boy from Hephaestus table stood up and he volunteered too.

They had a good variety of skills in the team brains, fighters, archers, medic and a technician. Chiron took the word "Well the group is complete does anybody disagree with the quest members or with the whole quest?"

Nobody said something or raised his or her hand; probably they were afraid for another outburst from Annabeth or another quest member.

"Well then," Chiron said after a minute. "Quest members please come with me to the big house we have to discuss a lot." Chiron left the building with the members following him.

* * *

Everything was packed and the quest members were standing on the beach waiting for their ride. Together with Chiron they planned most of the quest yesterday evening and they looked who took what with him. Katie would take food and some of her plants for traps and fighting, Beckendorf would take a bag full of machinery and pieces to make things they needed on the way, Will was assigned to be the medic of the team so he took that stuff with him, Malcolm would be the Navigator with his map and he would be supplier for arrows/spear and such they would need weapons a lot for were they were going and you never have enough weapons with you, Annabeth would be the scout of the team and she would take general supplies with her and Percy is the leader and the main fighter of the team he had all his weapons with him and he carried something from everything to lighten their bags. They had a lot of supplies to take with them but they had divided it correctly. So they could travel light and quickly.

After the meeting Luke waited for them outside the camp and apologized for not coming with them. He had to rest from his previous one which was really secret, even Chiron raised his eyebrows when he avoided questions about the quest, he promised his friends that he would defend camp from upcoming monster raids and would keep it save. He said goodbye and he hugged everyone good luck and went to his cabin for some night rest.

Now they were standing here all supplied up and well rest ready for this quest. Seven hippocampi would come and get them from the beach and they would ride a bit towards their boat, which was waiting outside the camp borders on sea. It would be and ancient Greek war boat provided by Poseidon himself. Percy as son of Poseidon would get the boat to move forward with his water powers it was a long trip so Beckendorf would install some Automatons to row this boat so Percy had some rest. Malcolm would take the wheel and steer them into the right direction straight towards the Sea of Monsters. They did not have time for distractions of casualties alongside the way towards it. They only had one mission, get the Fleece and get the Hades back to save camp from the monster raids.

Percy was shook out his thoughts repeating the plan because Katie yelled something while pointing to the water. "There they are! That's our ride to the boat." They did not see anything but they soon were met by seven heads coming out of the water greeting Percy. _My Lord, it is an honor to provide a ride for you and you quest._

_No need to call me Lord guys. I may be a prince of the sea but I don't like formalities. _Percy thought back.

_Uuhm Lord I mean Perseus how do we transport the wolf over there? _A small hippocampi asked him when he saw the big wolf standing next to Percy.

_No need he will swim with us._ Percy responded while mounting a hippocampi.

_A wolf that can swim? Pff does he even know what water is? _The hippocampi of Will said jokingly.

Paralia could hear the water creatures talk and he began to growl _Hey fish horse I can hear you I am not deaf. _The hippocampi remained silent and whenever member mounted one they went on their short trip to their Trireme.

* * *

The Trireme came into sight and what they saw was a beautiful boat made of dark wood with a fish head edited front piece laying in the water waiting for them. It had 25 oars on each side and the sails were made of seaweed. A true gift of the sea god. Malcolm and Annabeth were jabbering about the Triremes building style and Katie and Percy sighed while Will's and Beckendorf's eyes opened wide with interest. Poor them they don't know what they are doing to themselves and when they arrived Katie and Percy saw that they were already irritated and they both chuckled at the sight. Two grey eyed Athena siblings talking really fast and a lot about building styles and super boring history with four companions giving them irritated glares to get them to shut up.

When they all arrived at the deck Percy took the word "Okay guys you all know the plan? Let's get this thing going."

"Aye." They yelled jokingly in unison. They all let out a little laugh but soon they turned serious and they all began with their job on this ship except for Paralia of course he fell asleep in a corner and they could hear him snore from quite a distance.

After an hour of hard work the Trireme was running on mechanic arms rowing the boat and they could relax now.

* * *

After three hours of non-stop sailing dark clouds were forming in the sky. They all noticed it but there was something with these clouds, they were unnatural black and they could already see all the lighting and rain pouring out of the sky from quite a distance. Percy was the first to recover. "Fast everybody fasten up everything that can roll or move a lot in the storm. We are going through a heavy storm."

They all began to move to tie all loose objects. Percy ran towards Malcolm who was steering the wheel. He was staring at the storm and Percy snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Malcolm is there land anywhere near us?"

Malcolm gave a look on his self-adjusting map and he shook his head. "No Perce, we are sailing all alone in the middle of the sea."

Percy began to curse in Greek and he contacted his father via praying. Normally he would answer him fast and so he did this time. _Percy my boy what's wrong?_

_We are in the middle of the ocean for the quest and there are very dark clouds gathering in the sky and they look unnatural to all of us. Are they yours? _Percy asked.

_No not that I know and they aren't Zeus' either otherwise I would have felt it._ Poseidon said _I spotted it Perce but i have no control over it, it feels very ancient and old. Sorry but i can't help you Percy. Good Luck. _And with that Poseidon banished his thoughts.

"Damnit guys, this storm is not from the gods but something old." Percy cursed and he ran towards the rest to inform them about the ancient storm leaving a cursing Malcolm behind the wheel. He saw Will standing on the deck who just tied up his stuff below deck and was staring at the storm.

"Will bad news it's an ancient storm." Percy said and Will looked at him questionably. "A storm not made by the gods but by something older more powerful."

Will's hands went through his hair and he let out a heavy sigh. "This is bad this is really bad."

"I know." Percy sighed. "Just hold on." He went to inform the rest and their reaction was kind of the same. When they were ready getting in all the oars and closed the holes to put them in they felt the first wave crashing on the side. They all went up and they were met by heavy rainfall and lightning strikes.

"Beckendorf help Malcolm steer the wheel." Percy yelled over the storm when he saw Malcolm struggling to hold the wheel on its place. The storm was to strong for one man. Beckendorf ran over him and together they held the wheel on course for now.

"Will, Katie and Annabeth draw in the main sail so it doesn't catch all the wind and breaks the main mast." Percy said and Will and Katie immediately went into it but Annabeth stayed behind.

"What are you going to do Percy?" Annabeth said and she saw an evil grin appearing on Percy's Face. "No, no Perseus Jackson you are not going to do anything stupid."

"I don't do stupid things Annie." Percy laughed and before Annabeth could stop him he sprinted towards the railing of the boat he climbed on the railing gave a last look on Annabeth and he yelled towards her. "Let's fight some waves." He sprang into the sea with a "YEE HAA" and Annabeth was going to kill him when he came back.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have the next chapter planned out (mostly) but I am not sure about one thing. Hopefully next chapter we will reach the Sea of Monsters and meet Charybdis at the entrance. (I know that normally Charybdis and Scylla guard the entrance but in my story not, she is lazy and she retreated on her own island.)**

**My question to you guys is this: Shall i put a meeting with Cetus in the next chapter or the one after that? It is like THE sea monster and both Hercules and Perseus have slain it in the ancient times. Is it then becoming way to bloody with to much winning? I mean like half of the time it is that Percy has to save his friends from death of a monsters because he is so OP. (Not everybody comes back by the way so not that you think that Percy's saves everybody's butts all the time.) Oops not giving away to much.**

**See Ya and review so I can write better and faster!**


	19. The swamp

**AN: Hey Buds, thanks for the reviews on last chapter! The wounded and the deaths in this quest will be very unexpected I guess but that is all I give away. Don't want to ruin the surprise if you like it or not. I decided to not put Cetus in this quest but probably Percy will meet him a later stage of the story.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I will not post everyday anymore. I had a discussion with myself, yes I discuss with myself, and I came to the conclusion that I rather have big chapters with around 4000 words with a better plot and with better writing that a lot of chapters with less words and less quality because I have to haste myself to write it. The only downside of the bigger and better chapters is that there are less chapter per week. It will be around 3 to 4 chapters per week now. Sorry for the people who want lots of small chapters but I rather have quality than quantity. I hope that you guys understand my point!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Percy Jackson this story is made for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"What the hades Percy!" Annabeth shouted but he was already gone. She ran over to the railing just in time to see him splash into the water. Paralia walked over and went to stand next to her he put his paws in the railing and looked down. He looked back and Annabeth and back to the water like he wanted to ask if Percy jumped down there. "Yes Paralia, Percy is so stupid to just jump into the water."_  
_

Paralia barked and let go of the railing. He shook his head and he went back to the place he came from and laid down probably to go sleep again. Annabeth laughed at what just happened. Percy's dog had just been thinking the same as she did. 'Percy is stupid and does not think properly.'

Katie and Will just came up on the deck when a massive wave was building up. "Where's Percy? We have to stop that wave it will crash us!" Katie yelled over the storm. Annabeth just pointed at the wave and then they saw it a small figure with black hair was surfing the wave.

"What the Hades is he doing there?!" Will shouted angrily. Before Annabeth could answer Percy made himself loose of the wave with a whirl under him he stood there 15 feet in the air on a whirl of water against a wave higher then 30 feet. He summoned his trident and he charged at the wave with great power he crashed into the wave and the wave broke into two the two humongous waves passed the boat with only a few centimeter space in between the boat and the wave. "Oh he is doing that." Will said while staring at Percy who broke a second wave and he went on and on and on. The group just stood there motionlessly staring at the show that Percy brought up. After an hour of Percy breaking humongous waves and one ginormous wave the sky began to clear up. Light slowly came back to earth and the storm was over. It was like the storm was never there and had never happened.

Percy whirled back to the ship towards his gazing companions. "Nice weather aye?" He said like he did this all 24/7. He landed next to Annabeth and he got a slap on his cheek.

"If you do that ever again Perseus Jackson I will skin you alive!" She said angrily and she stormed below deck.

"What did I do?" Percy mumbled while being surprised her outburst.

"She was worried Perce." Katie said casually. "She cares for you a lot and when you act so reckless and stupid you scare her a lot." She walked away below deck.

_Hey boss nice wave breaking but I think you scared the Hades out of Annabeth, she really cares for you. _Paralia said from out of the corner where he was laying.

_I guess she does yes. _Percy said uneasy about the topic that was coming up.

Paralia sighed _Do you care for her boss? _Percy nodded and he began to blush. _Then sneak up to her and when she is off-guard you jump on her back and lick her head like there is no tomorrow._

_PARALIA! We are humans we don't do that kind of stuff it is much more complicated. _Percy said awkwardly.

_Just consider my advice when the time comes boss, you never know when you need it. _Paralia said and before Percy could answer he was snoring loudly and Percy could feel the deck vibrate. He shook his head in disbelief. How could he fall asleep so quickly and since when did Paralia start to give him relation advice? He shook his head again and he walked away to check on Malcolm and Beckendorf.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"We are here." Malcolm whispered. Everyone was on deck watching the big mist cloud all over the ocean. From the outside it would all seem foggy and misty but once you are through the mist you are in the Sea of Monsters and you are attacked by Charybdis. They would take the not so rocky passage through the foggy barrier but the only problem was that then they had to confront Charybdis, which happened to be a half-sister of Percy and daughter of his female patron Gaea. Charybdis was a massive whirlpool sucking everything in her mouth. It would be their second challenge on their quest and hopefully not their last one.

"Are you sailing straight to the passage between the rocks?" Percy asked while locking his eyes on the mist. Waiting for something to happen but what?

"Yes but the map is not very readable right now. The mist is manipulating it but it will vanish when we have passed the barrier." Malcolm said while giving a quick look at the foggy map. You could see that there was a map under it but it was all covered in a foggy layer and so not very readable. They all remained silent and slowly they were sailing into the mist. For a moment they were covered in a very thick mist and they could not see a hand for their eyes but then suddenly it was gone.

Percy had to blink his eyes to protect them against the suddenly bright light. When they were adjusted for the bright sunlight he saw cliffs on each side with a rather big passage in between on the left side he saw a cave which was normally the place where Scylla would be but she is now living on her own island and led the passage all for Charybdis. Unfortunately she grew a lot and instead that you could take the passage that Scylla guarded and was whirlpool free now Charybdis guarded the total passage with a ginormous whirlpool.

ROOAAR! The massive whirlpool produced this sound and suddenly on the sides of the whirlpool massive teeth appeared and they circled dangerously around the whirlpool like a rather slow circular saw. "We have to avoid the teeth other we are little snacks for that bitch!" Percy yelled and he ran over to the front of the Trireme to control the ways of the flowing water. The stream was to strong for him to control and Charybdis and Percy had their own little fight over the water stream and unlucky enough Percy lost the battle and the boat was being sucked towards the massive teeth ready to be crushed. Suddenly Percy got an idea.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed and Annabeth ran over to him. "How deep does our boat lay?"

"About 2 and a half meters why?" Annabeth asked a little bit stunned about his question. She was still angry about his stupidity but she forgave him because Katie had talked to her about Percy and her feeling which she was totally not ready to reveal yet. She did not even know if they were real.

"I can't prevent us from going in the whirlpool but i can prevent us from crashing into the teeth. Tell the other to hold on this is going to wobbly!" Percy yelled while the plan was forming in his head. He would raise the sea level on a certain place with about 5 meters. The boat would then easily pass the teeth hopefully.

Percy raised his hands and he began to raise the water level under them. He could feel that the boat was rising and he smiled a little but it soon faded when Charybdis began to fight back. She did not like that he was dodging the teeth in a cheating way. Normally sailors would go around her and then she could easily suck them in, but this ship wanted to go straight towards her over he crushing teeth. Percy began to sweat and now the Trireme was high enough to pass the all-crushing teeth at the edge of the whirlpool.

"Annabeth?!" Percy yelled again and Annabeth was already next to him "Can Malcolm take a d-tour right of the mouth? So that we go in a half circle around her?"

"Yes he can I will help him with that." Annabeth said and she hasted towards Malcolm explaining Percy's plan. He nodded and began to work out how to do it properly. The only thing that had to happen now was that Percy could keep control over the water under their ship and then pass the big line of teeth.

"Come one." Percy mumbled encouraged himself to hold on. They had almost passed the teeth only one meter left. He felt relieved when they passed it safely but then he felt a powerful tug on the water and he immediately knew that she was sucking them inside her mouth. The mouth was an ugly black maw with teeth big as rowboats which would tear the boat apart when they were sucked into it. Percy slowly lost control over the water around and under them and were slowly drifting towards the big black filthy maw. "We are drifting! I am losing control of the stream!" Percy shouted to nobody in particular and he heard his companions curse to Charybdis.

When all hope was flowing away and they were panicking Percy felt an ancient voice in his head _Use the water inside her Percy! _Percy recognized the voice as Hydros and his water powers searched for the water inside her belly and when he found it he saw that it was a lot. He smiled _Thank you Hydros! We are in you debt._

He chuckled _First come out there alive then thank me. _

"HOLD ON!" Percy screamed "I HAVE A PLAN." He saw out of the corners of his eyes that they were reaching for ropes and stead poles to hold their grip and they all looked at him hopefully. Percy let out a loud groan and they hit the outside teeth of the maw and they all heard a loud crack. The hull was damaged of their ship but that was something to worry about later. Just when they were about to crash into the maw Percy let out a heavy scream and he clapped his hands together. First nothing happened but then suddenly trillions of liters of water were shot out of the maw of Charybdis. Percy hold the water from entering the hull and the boat was rising now and Malcolm sped over to the wheel and he hold it on course. The water had risen so much now that they were above the teeth line and they slowly sailed out of the now not anymore whirlpool.

"YEEAH!" Will cheered and the rest soon followed. "We are not dead!" Will said while doing a happy dance and everybody laughed at the sight.

"I don't want to ruin the party but we have to find a place to repair the boat and go on there is a massive hole in the hull made by Charybdis.

"There is a swampy island not far from here with a beach where we could set up camp and repair it." Malcolm informed while looking at his map. The fog disappeared when they entered the sea of monsters so now they had a full view of what was in here.

"Let's go there and rest. We can repair the boat tomorrow." Percy said while still holding the water back out of the hull. They all looked forwards to rest and solid ground so they eagerly set sail and the mechanic rowers began to work again.

* * *

They set up camp pretty fast and slowly the sun set and it became dark. When they arrived on the island firstly it was a swam so yea that looked not very good in a magical sea but it was the only option secondly there were a lot of monsters on this island. They all could sense it even if they did not have the gift to sense them. They were with so much that they were so present. When they firstly arrived they got a lot of attacks of monsters but after a few slain raids they all hid in the tree line of the swam afraid of the 6 companions who set up camp on the beach. Percy was watching the sun set with Paralia when Annabeth came to sit next to him on the other side. She pulled up her knees and put her arms around them her chin was leaning on her arms.

"That was pretty brave of you that you saved us from Charybdis without losing someone of your crew." Annabeth said with an awkwardness in her voice she had no idea where it came from. Well actually she did but she had no idea why she was falling so hard for Percy, he had never shown any feeling towards her while Katie said he did. "You are the first sailor in the written history to that." she pointed out.

"I have an amazing crew." Percy said and he send a smile towards her.

"Will we ever see home again?" Annabeth asked quietly. She did not want to sound desperate but in here, an island full of monsters with a damaged boat in the sea of monsters does not sound very great when you are thinking of home.

Percy opened his arms and he pulled Annabeth into a hug. Annabeth blushed a little but Percy luckily did not notice this. "We will Annabeth I will get all of you guys home." Annabeth looked up into his eyes and the green eyes winked in the sun set. She smiled at him and she put her head onto his shoulder. Soon enough Annabeth was fast asleep on his shoulder and Percy chuckled. He slowly stood up and picked her up in bridal style he walked back to camp and his companions hot him some looks. Will and Beckendorf shot him some asking looks but on the other party Katie and Malcolm were smiling like idiots. Katie even gave him a thumbs up but he had no idea why. Percy put Annabeth in her sleeping-bag and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." He said and he walked over to his sleeping bag.

From the other side of the camp Katie asked Percy something. "Can I get a goodnight kiss to Perce?" Percy turned around and saw a smirking Katie sitting right up in her sleeping-bag.

"Shut up Katie." Percy said and he dug in his own sleeping-bag.

"It's not fair Perce." Katie said playfully she wanted to say something else but Malcolm, who was laying next to her gave her a stomp on the shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep guys." Malcolm said and they all remained silent and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up she saw that camp was almost empty except for Katie sitting by the cooking pit. She looked up and she walked over to her with a bowl of stew. "Goodm orning long sleeper."

"How long did I sleep?" Annabeth asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Almost ten hours." Katie said while walking back to the cooking pit.

"So long? Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Annabeth asked while searching around for Percy and the rest. Where could they be this early?

"Everybody woke up by himself and Percy said that we all deserved to rest so he let everybody wake up by themselves. When you are looking for him he is investigating the surroundings with the rest." Katie said.

Annabeth got up out of her sleeping-bag and she shivered when she was met by the sudden cold of the morning air. How did she even get in her sleeping-bag? She could not remember getting in there.

Like Katie could read her thoughts again she said casually "If you are wondering how you got in your sleeping-bag then the answer is 'Percy' after you fell asleep on his shoulder he put you in bed and he gave you a goodnight kiss." And she added with a fake angry look. "I didn't get any."

Annabeth blushed and did not react to what she just said. Just when she finished her bowl of soup the boys came back from their investigation of surroundings. PErcy saw that Annabeth was awake and he greeted her "Goodmorning Annabeth."

"Goodmorning Percy." Annabeth said and she filled her bowl of soup again.

"There are lots of monsters surrounding us in the treeline but they will stay back for a while and we caught a deer alongside the way." Will said while Beckendorf laid down the deer in front of Katie.

"Ooh a nice fresh one!" Katie yelped and she had already ideas to use it as efficiently as possible. She would make a new stew with the deer and then dry the rest for underway when they finished repairing the boat.

"We also want to hold a group expedition to discover the island and find pieces to repair the boat. I know exactly what I need to repair the boat but we have no idea where to find it so we want to go with the whole group search for it over the whole island until we have found it." Beckendorf asked while repeating the things he needed in his head.

"Okay sounds good to me." Annbabeth said and Katie nodded in response.

"Alright let's do that after lunch then." Percy said and they sat down in a circle to discuss what they needed to find and what they still had left.

* * *

After lunch they all picked their weapons and put on their armors because they all had no idea what to expect. The boys had already been in a small part but that was close to the beach and not so dense with vegetation. They walked in with their weapons ready and after an hour of walking around they were attacked by a horde of hell hounds. The group eliminated them quickly and they were soon again walking through the swam searching for resources and useful stuff for the boat.

"Did you hear that?" Will said while looking around. He just heard a screech from a sort of bird but he had no idea where and what kind of bird.

"What did you hear Will?" Malcolm asked. He did not hear anything.

"A sort of bird." Will said. "But I have no idea where and what." He was soon answered when a group of 50 Stymphalian Bird flew towards them. They were screeching angrily and the quest members all picked their bows and began shooting them down, but they were with too many.

"They are with too much!" Percy yelled while he shot 2 birds down at once but it seemed for every bird they took down 2 took its place. "We have to fall back!"

"We can only go on Perce!" Malcolm yelled over the screeching pigeon like birds. "They blocked the path where we came from!"

"Let's run forward then!" Katie shouted and after shooting her last arrow she ran for it soon begin followed by the rest and last Percy. They ran and ran but the could not shake off the birds somehow. "We have to hold our last stand somewhere and confront them because we can not run forever." Beckendorf shouted with a bass in his voice. The swamp became denser and denser and they could only go one way now. Suddenly Katie stopped running and they rest bumped into her.

"What the Hades Katie?!" Will shouted. "Do you want us dead?"

"There is something here." She said quietly while pointing towards a large pound surrounded by black trees with very dark green leaves. The pound had black water with green weed in it. The birds had stopped screeching behind them and yhey looked back and they saw them all sitting in the trees not passing a certain line which turned from normal trees into black trees.

"What now?" Annabeth asked while taking a step back. The birds began to screech again but they did not attack afraid to pass the line. She took a step backwards and they all stopped. "Strange."

"There is only one option guys and that is straight forward." Percy announced while checking the environment, it was so dense that it was impossible to go through the trees so they could only go through the pound. "I will lead in the water." An he jumped into the water soon followed by the others.

"I don't trust it." Malcolm said while unsheathing his sword and his shield. They all did the same with their own weapons and they stalked through the water ready for any danger.

"I can sense something over there." Percy said while pointing at the deeper part of the pound. "Something big and old.

Katie let out a yelp. "Was that you Will? Did you just touch my leg?"

Will turned pale "No I didn't."

"Be careful guys." Percy whispered while slightly panicking. What could be here? Now he felt it too something slippery glided past his calf and he shivered. It was old and big he could sense that and it was powerful too.

"HELP!" Will screamed but the rest of his screen went over into a gulp.

"WILL!" They all shouted in unison. Percy sprinted over where he just stood and he dove under water but he was hit by a sort of big tentacle. He could sense Will screaming under water and now for the first time he hated his water powers because he could feel massive fangs going into Will's flesh. He came up top and they all saw the panic in Percy's eyes and they knew that he had no good news.

Before Percy could say anything 3 serpent like heads broke though the water surface and the middle one had Will in his mouth. Will did not move and he looked pale, his eyes were snow white, blood was pouring out of his body under the fangs and he was limp as a towel. Katie gasped. "Oh my god Will." Slowly the creatures broke more through the water surface and they saw that they were not 3 creatures but that it was just one.

"Lernaean Hydra." Percy hissed. The hydra killed by Hercules. The Hydra with poisonous breath and blood so virulent that they were extremely deadly. "This is not good."

Without saying something they all charged forward to save their friend Will out of the fangs of this filthy creature.

* * *

**AN: Will Will survive? Or does Will not have the will to pull through. (Word jokes for the win :P cough cough)**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will probably the end of this quest and most of the prophecy parts will be revealed if you guys like it or not. So not really something to say now. So as I said before in the announcement that I will post less frequent but with more quality. I don't have lots of time on Tuesday so probably next chapter will be up on Wednesday or magically Monday will be a good writing day and everything just pops into my mind and i can write everything behind each other without thinking but I don't think that that will happen. Well you never know so.**

**See Ya guys later!**


	20. Scylla

**AN: Hey Buds, don't panic guys there is a chance that Will survives. I just wanted to put some drama in it so that Percy does not always save the skin of everybody directly. Not like parry everything but that they also get injured sometimes. Don't hate me at the end please. Just bear with me I actually kind of cried a little bit while writing it. Nah just kidding it is extremely sad though.**

**IT IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER UNTIL NOW. Just thought I should let you guys know.**

**_Enjoy this chapter of pure awesomeness/death/sadness/madness._**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like RR? ****Don't think so :(**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The five friends and quest companions of Will charged together towards the Lernaean Hydra. Percy went straight for the middle head and out of the corners of his eyes he saw Malcolm and Katie distracting the left head while Beckendorf and Annabeth did the right one. Percy summoned his metal-water and he immediately put them on his belt and let it flow out. He made a blade which covered a distance of 2 meter and it was so thin and sharp that it was scary. With one fast haul of his hand Percy send the blade through the neck of the Hydra. The serpent head fell into the water and Will rolled out of the creature's mouth.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth yelled furiously at his stupidity. "Now we have to fight four heads!"

"How else are we going to save Will in time?!" Percy yelled back while he picked Will up and slung him over his shoulder he ran towards the bank of the swamp and laid him down. "Annabeth! Come over here." Percy shouted without looking away from Will, she ran towards him leaving the three others alone with the Hydra. "You know how to deal with this? I will heal him fully when we killed this bastard." He ran off leaving Annabeth alone with a dying friend. Percy had just arrived at the battle-side when he heard a loud scream with his right. He looked and he saw Malcolm holding his now green-looking leg, steam was coming from his leg it made a hissing sound. The head which he was fighting was about to bury his fangs in his body but Percy stopped him. He threw his shield at its head and it landed in the side of its head with a clang. The force of the thrown shield knocked the Hydra back a couple of feet, which gave the other ones to recover for a bit but not for long. The hydra acquired back his balance pretty quick and the four heads hissed at them it charged forward and luckily enough Malcolm had gone up but he was stumbling now from the acid sprayed leg. The head that attacked Percy sprayed out a breath of fire and he immediately knew that it was the immortal head. Percy leaped forward and tried anything to kill the bastard or even damage it. He saw that the rest was not doing any better except for Annabeth who opened the first-aid kit and was working on Will who had some color back in his face.

"Annabeth?!" Percy yelled while hiding behind his shield blocking the incoming fire. "How do we kill it without fire?"

Annabeth did not response immediately but after a few seconds she thought that she had a reasonable strategy to kill it. "Try the temple!" She yelled when she was mentally making a video of how it will look and was discussing if it will work.

"That is not helping Annabeth! There is no Temple in this area!" Percy yelled back shocked by her answer which was nowhere near help.

"This is not the time to play dumb Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted irritated. "The temple on the side of the head near the eye." She got no answer back but she heard 3 snorts from the rest.

Percy was embarrassed by his stupidity. How could he not have known that, now Annabeth thinks that he was super dumb, not the best way to make impressions. _  
Wait what, since when do I want to make impressions on Annabeth?_ He shoved the thought into the back of his mind and he went over to the job of killing the Hydra. He had built up a plan in his head and for his sake it looked pretty good and he hoped it would work. He saw Malcolm fall into the water, stumbling over his bad leg while dodging a head and Percy activated his plan immediately. With unnatural speed he slammed his shield into the breast of the Hydra. He heard a loud crack and the Hydra were shocked for a moment. Percy whirled up fast to Malcolm's serpent head and he thrust his spear right through his temple while it was still stunned. The three other Hydra heads let out a loud roar while watching their fourth head splashing lifeless into the water. The hydra head was dead as a doornail without being cut off. The other three heads were furious and the middle head opened his mouth to spit fire onto the group and the other two head wanted to spit acid. Percy's reflexes were to high for a human being and he extended his shield with earth just in time to protect his friends.

Percy groaned when he felt the heat flaming onto his shield. "Let's do this guys aim for his temple."

"Aye." They all yelled with hope in their voice. Percy had given them hope to survive once again while the credit goes to Annabeth of course.

"Three, two, one." Percy counted down but the rest had no idea what to do.

"What do-" Will began but he was interrupted by a loud explosion and they saw earth and rocks flying towards the Lernaean Hydra. Percy was sort of flying after the rocks with a whirl of water under him and it looked absolutely terrific. A cloud of rocks and dirt lunging towards the Hydra and then a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes who had the look ready-to-kill with a dark-grey spear with a brown texture on it and a blue-brown shield. The wave of rocks and dirt clashed into the three heads and they snapped back, Percy slammed his shield into the most left head which was immediately followed by a spear through his temple and he fell in the water with the life drained out of his wound. Before the other heads could react Percy was already on the other one which was the most right one. He first had to defeat the mortal heads and then the immortal one which is the one in the middle. The head met the same fate and now there was only the immortal left to be slaughtered. Percy took a pose facing the Hydra and it eyed him furiously. It opened his mouth and Percy waited, it had to options fire or acid and luckily for Percy it chose acid. The acid is made out of water and Percy is a water user. Percy concentrated and he grabbed the acid in his mind and it worked. The acid hand still in the air and after a second Percy's hand shot forward and the acid splashed into the Hydra's face. It screeched in pain and Percy leaped forward, he dodged a fire beam and he jumped up high with the force of the earth and water supporting him. He gave a battle cry and he did a sideways stab into his temple. A whirl appeared under him and he kept the spear in the temple while standing on the whirl. The Hydra did not die immediately but it kept roaring and trying to turn his head but was kept in his place by Percy's spear and power. Percy twisted the spear and it casted out a massive roar which let the spear trilling in his hand. Percy's blood-lust took over and he gave a push against the spear which left a cut covering 90 percent of the head. The hydra still did not want to die but it was weakening fast, Percy gave another push against it and the skull spattered into two. Its roar broke off and he turned into dust.

"Wow." Beckendorf said stunned. He just saw his friend brutally kill off one of the most powerful monsters of the world. He knew that Percy was good and all but he never saw him killing off some monsters.

"Get used to it." Katie grinned while patting Beckendorf on the back. "He was definitely holding back this time." Beckendorf looked towards Malcolm for confirmation and he nodded.

"I will try." Beckendorf chuckled nervously while eyeing Percy who walked towards Will to help Annabeth healing him. Normally Beckendorf did not get nervous of people or things but this one was a special occasion.

Katie saw Beckendorf eyeing Percy nervously and she smiled. "Don't worry Beckendork he is only like this to people or monsters who hurt his family and friends." Beckendorf nodded in response and he helped Malcolm up while holding him up with his arm. They walked over towards the small first-aid pack and Beckendorf sat Malcolm down.

Percy examined Will's wounds and he frowned Annabeth had taken care of them well but he was not outside life danger. He covered his arms in water and he extended them into short tentacles. They light up light blue and he began to cover the wounds of Will with the water. "I hoped to never needed this." He mumbled while beginning to mumble further in a language neither of his companions understood. Annabeth, Malcolm and Katie however knew that he had learned it from his patrons. When all the wounds were totally covered a green tint of color was added to the water and slowly Will got some color back in his face. Percy was now mumbling faster and louder than before and then he suddenly stopped. He waved his hand over Will's face and his eyes opened.

"What happened?" He asked with a sour throat. He could only remember that he was pulled under water and that fangs were buried into his body but he did not feel any of his wounds they were simply gone. The group chuckled at his question and he saw Malcolm's leg which looked green and was still hissing. "Malcolm you are wounded!" Will said while trying to stand up to help him.

Annabeth stopped him and she smiled "You had to see yourself a minute ago Will, you were almost torn apart by the Leraean Hydra but Percy saved you." She was proud of Percy of what he did but she would never say it to him. Not yet.

Will's eyes went wide and he was full of questions but Percy stopped him. "Later Will first let's get back to camp and rest after I healed Malcolm." healing Malcolm was a piece of cake in comparison with Will's wounds and he searched for Paralia mentally who was guarding camp on the beach.

_Hey pal you wanna give Will and Malcolm a ride back to campsite? _Percy asked him.

_Yo boss! Why so? _Paralia asked a little bit concerned.

Percy explained in short what happened and Paralia was on his way to help them.

* * *

In the next upcoming days Will and Malcolm rested well and the rest helped Beckendorf with preparing the ship for sail. In 3 days the ship was repaired primitively and the wounded had rested. They set sail north and they only half a day sailing away from their destination. Sadly enough that destination had to be Scylla defending the Golden Fleece and they were sure that she would not give it away just like that. They had to defeat her and probably she was not the only one on the island which would be some servants and stuff. Percy had told everybody about his dream and how the island looked like. It seemed that the Fleece was hanging onto a tree close to Scylla's cave the rest of the island was mainly forest with lots of land and some farmland. It would not be an easy task for all of them.

It was close to midnight when Percy was laying on the deck watching the stars. The stars here were different and he did not recognize any of them. Nobody was steering the wheel because they were in open water and he had locked the steer on going forward. He was about to stand up and take his watch position when he heard food-steps behind him. Percy titled his head lightly and he saw a beautiful girl with grey eyes and blond hair standing over him.

"Finished gaping Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said while a blush was covering her face. Percy had just stared into her eyes and she could finally take a good look in his sea green eyes.

Percy blushed and he became red as a tomato. "Sorry I was just.. yea you know... never mind." Surprisingly Annabeth shrugged but did he just see a blush on her cheeks? She laid down next to him and used Percy's muscular arm as her pillow.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked slowly while doing like it was the most normal case to lay on Percy's arm but in real her heart was beating on top speed.

"Yea?" Percy said still shocked from the fact that Annabeth was here laying next to him using his arm as pillow. He looked down and just at that moment Annabeth looked up. They looked each other in the eyes but Annabeth broke the starring contest by burying her face into his chest. Percy patted her awkwardly on the chest and he had no idea where this came from. He liked her very much but he had never thought that she would like him back.

"You promised me to tell what the prophecy held in." Annabeth began while not leaving her place on Percy's chest. What was she even doing? Of course Percy did not like her. She was a nerd and Percy could get every girl in the universe with his lovely character and looks.

"Well you are not going to like it I tell you that beforehand." Percy said a little down from the thought of the prophecy.

"Oh tell it already." Annabeth pleaded like a child.

"Fine,

_You shall sail with 5 companions over sea,_

_You shall find what you seek at a great cost,_

_Which can be a big loss,_

_You will find out the truth about the unexpected,_

_And fight to come home alone."_

"That does not sound appealing." Annabeth responded dryly.

Percy let out a chuckle. "You could day that yes." Together they spent the night talking about possibilities of outcomes of the prophecy and about other stuff like his fight with the Hydra which Annabeth found really brave. She had shocked herself with telling him that but instead of that Percy find it weird he planted a kiss on her forehead and together tell fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up love birds, we are here." Katie said while looking at the couple laying on the deck of the boat, they looked so cute together but she knew that they both will never admit they liked each other even though it was so obvious they liked each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Percy put her into her sleeping bag and they still did not think it.

They both woke up really fast and they jumped of each other Annabeth mumbled an excuse and stumbled downstairs. Katie gave Percy a smile and she ran after Annabeth Percy stood there stunned remembering the talk last night.

_Nice catch boss. _Paralia said while looking up from his corner.

_Hu what? _Percy answered playing blunt.

_You can't fool me boss I may be a wolf but I have brains to and I have a better nose then you. _Paralia said while walking towards his breakfast which was raw cow made by Katie.

Percy groaned but Paralia ignored him, for now.

* * *

Their plan was simple and easy. Percy and Paralia would inspect the surroundings of the island to look for secret passages and slay monsters that could slow down their attack on Scylla. Later they would go into three groups a fleece group, a ranged group and a Scylla group. Annabeth and Katie would take care of the fleece and let it not been taken away by Scylla, Malcolm and Will would be the ranged group and of course Paralia, Beckendorf and Percy would take care of Scylla. There will be fighting 4 Percy's just in case and one would join the archer group with his bow.

The inspection of the forest went smoothly and without any problems. They had found a good position for the archer group and a stealth route towards the fleece. It was almost too perfect to think of. At 3 o' clock this afternoon they would set their plan in motion.

**3 o' clock**

Will still felt the pain of the bite in his chest of the Hydra. It still sour and the scars were itching all the times. He owed Percy his life and he was thankful for that he had prayed to his father to give him some advice to repay Percy with something but Apollo had only answered with two words. _Be patient. _and with he had left his thoughts. It was very confusing but he had begun to trust his father throughout the years of being a demigod in this sick world.

Malcolm patted him on the shoulder to shake him out of his thoughts when a water shade of Percy took a sharp turn into the bushes going steep up to the vantage point. It was a steep climb and they managed to go up without falling or slowing down after all these years of climbing The Wall on the training field. They took their positions and Will gave a good look over the open field. It was exactly like Percy had described it, a grassy field with a tree which had white flowers in it. There was a cave coming out of the ground of around 5 meters high and for the rest the field was covered with a forest and on the south side there was a cliff with a rocky sea level which if you fell you are dead as you can be.

"They are ready." The Percy shade said referring to the other groups of the attack. On the last minute Percy had changed his mind and he had put the Spear Percy shade in The Fleece group which lessened the attack force but protected the fleece with more force.

"Okay." Malcolm said and they all let out a heavy sigh in unison to steady their heartbeat.

"WHO IS TOUCHING MY FLEECE?!" A loud and furious female voice shouted from out of the cave when Annabeth and Percy lifted up the Fleece which was surprisingly heavy. A naked woman came out of the cave into the light and they could see here white eyes and pitch black hair. Her upper-body part was completely naked but that was the only thing that was not in the shadows. She saw a Percy standing a few feet from her cave and she smiled "Perseus my dear it is not neatly to spy on naked women." Her voice was now so soft that it was like she was using charmspeak but Percy did not fall for it.

"You powers do not work on me and I was not spying on you." He spatted out and she looked hurt.

"Don't you like my body?" She pouted while faking a whine.

"To use as a punching back and to be pierced with weapons yes." He sneered at her and Annabeth praised that he would be like this to other girls to except to Katie then.

Scylla's face changed from a soft lovely face into a monstrous look. "That was not nice Perseus, You shall pay for that." She did not charge or move any body part. She just waited there with 12 swirling tentacles around her coming out of were normally her legs came out and hungry looking wolfs coming out of her thigh. "What are you waiting for boys?" She said smoothly and the two Percy's, Beckendorf and Paralia marched forwards while. Bow Percy, Malcolm and Will were firing arrows at amazing speed. Well Percy and Will at amazing speed Malcolm at normal speed. They were all snapped out of the air by tentacles. The marching group stopped when they were still just outside range of the tentacles. They circled around her and they divided themselves into that everybody has one wind direction to take care of. Trident Percy took north closest by the cave, Sword Percy had taken the south side which was close by the tree; Beckendorf took the west side and Paralia the east side. Without a command they all charged forward. Sword Percy avoided a tentacle by diving forward over it he slashed a tentacle it made a hissing sound and it disappeared under the other tentacles probably to heal up or something. He was attacked by surprise while he made a gash in a wolf's face a tentacle swept his feet away under him and he was picked up and thrown towards the tree. Beckendorf rammed his hammer in a tentacle who wanted to stop his charge towards Scylla it made a cracking sound but before he could give a final blow he was thrown back by a tentacle slammed into his belly and he snapped forward to lessen the pain and prevent throwing up. Paralia had more luck he dodged the tentacles easily and he bit some tentacles here and there to scare them off. He reached two wolf heads and he ripped one off before he was met by a tentacle that came in at full force he leaped back with the head in between his claws and stayed outside of the range of tentacles. Trident Percy had the luck **(AN: Sarcasm) **to be facing Scylla herself while the rest were coping with her side or back which was already hard enough. He rolled into the whirl of tentacles and kept dodging tentacles and making holes in them with his trident but it did not do much. He saw the other attackers being thrown out or in Paralia's case jump out and he had an idea. He leaped towards the Wolf head but instead of killing of the snapping head he stabbed exactly in between them Scylla screamed in pain and now all the tentacles went for him. He was thrown out against the side of the rock and he slammed against it gasping for air he came down but he did not come up. The others saw what he did and arrows were now shot towards the heads and to weaken her and the attackers went for the gaps in between them. But they did not get that far Paralia was got by surprise and he now was laying somewhere in the forest probably covered in splinters which he had gotten by being thrown through trees, Sword Percy vaporized when Scylla pierced him with a tentacle and his head was ripped off but Beckendorf was the worst because a water shade death is no problem. He tried to avoid a tentacle which came in high he ducked and it went over him but he held his right hand just a little bit to high when he spread his arms to keep balance. A wolf with red eyes and brown fur ripped of his hand and was thrown out of range. He laid there in a pool of blood pouring out of his stump where normally his hand would begin. It was not neatly bitten off but harshly you could see the bones sticking out and the flesh and muscles where flapping left and right. Will sped towards him from his position due to lack of arrows and to save his friend. He bounded it and the blood stopped to pour out but he kept laying down. Scylla let out a high laugh which sounded like terror.

"Fools, you think you can defeat me?" She walked towards the group which had freed the fleece out of the tree and were stalking towards the forest. Spear Percy stood there protectively before Annabeth and Katie who were carrying the fleece. When they came into reach of the tentacles five tentacles were needed to defeat Percy and turn him into dust. Annabeth let out a sob "Percy" and Scylla grinned.

"So Percy you got yourself a Girlfriend?" Scylla said while knocking away Katie who landed somewhere near the cave she picked up Annabeth with her Tentacles and she held her before her. Wolfs began to lick against her legs and she shivered at the feeling of a sandpaper tongue.

"ANNABETH!" The two Percy's left yelled and Bow Percy sprinted down from the hill and Trident Percy tried to get up. Scylla grinned at the scene. Tentacles began to cover Annabeth's body and when only here face was visible both Percy's arrived. Their eyes looked furious and they yelled simultaneously "Let her go Scylla!"

She grinned in response "As you wish boy." and she released Annabeth but only to throw over the edge of the cliff. "PERCYYYYY!" She screamed and The real Percy which happened to be the Trident One yelled back "ANNABETH!" They both ran towards the cliff and Bow Percy sprang over the edge but it was already too late and she landed in the spiky-rock water under them. The Bow Percy saw Annabeth laying in the water bleeding with a deformed body. Bones sticking out and she gargled "Percy I love y-" blood had flown into her lungs and she could not stand the pain she saw a white light coming closer and closer.

"I am so sorry Percy." Scylla said with a smirk. Percy sat on his knees crying over his best friend and the girl he loved. He had never told her because he was too afraid to be rejected but after he had seen what his shade saw before he died he collapsed. His hands where holding on the edge and tears were falling down into the water. "Maybe if you protected her better nothing would have happened, maybe even if you did not come she would have lived." This was too much for Percy and he slowly stood up. He was full with rage and he could not control himself. He turned around and Scylla saw that his eyes were red and full with anger. His body began to glow brown and blue and when it was gone he was wearing a beautiful armor made of blue with all sorts of belts with weapons on it for the first time she was afraid.

"No it is your fault." He said coldly while removing his helmet. If he would face her he would face her with his face visible.

"Who are you boy?" She hissed with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Who I am?" He snorted and he knew that the gods could not hear it but he felt two presences nearing him _be careful. Try your powers._ They said and Percy was glad they did not stop him. "WHO I AM?" He screamed and his still alive or not blacked out companions looked at him and the unknowing friends gazed at him. "I AM PERSEUS JACKON, CHAMPION OF THE EARTH, PRIMORDIAL SLAYER, MASTER OF ILLUSIONS, DEFEATER OF ARES AND I AM TRAINED BY GAEA AND HYDROS!"

Scylla was stunned, she knew he was powerful but this powerful? She had no time to think because a razor sharp blade of water was thrown towards her. She dodged it just in time. She wanted to take a step backwards but Percy was already on her. He was a whirlwind, he was hacking and slashing with his sword and trident into her tentacles and wolf heads. He had already wounded her bad and she knew that she had to heal shortly. She did one strong slam with her tentacle but Percy dodged it with a somersault. He landed outside of range but she did not have time to heal he jumped up high and vaporized his trident. He heard Malcolm yelling "Take cover!" because he knew what was coming. He did not wait for them to take cover and he landed with his feet slamming into the ground and he thrust his sword with a lot of power into the ground. A very strong quake happened of about 14 on scale even stronger then Poseidon had ever done or better said done. Trees collapsed, rocks crumbled of the hill and cracks appeared everywhere on the island. But Percy did not granted Scylla any rest he sent a wave of ice shards towards her and she blocked them just in time with her tentacle wall. She lowered her tentacles and she saw a spear nearing fast. It neared so fast that it was beyond her reflexes to block and it went straight through her belly. She fell back and the spear pinned her onto the ground. Her lower part began to sink into the earth and after a few seconds her tentacles and wolf heads were gone. Sank into the earth. Percy sprang up and landed straight on her chest. He heard bones breaking and he smirked.

Scylla began to cry. "Please spare me whatever you are sir!" Percy looked at her in disgust.

"Did you do that with Annabeth you monster!" Percy yelled while a fist landed right on her nose breaking it. "Did you spare her?"

"Oh did you love her?" She laughed which sounded weird when you are coughing up blood. "I think you just lost her."

This hit a sensitive snare and Percy summoned his bow he shot two arrows very fast behind each other pinning her shoulders onto the ground. Her hands were also pinned onto the ground and now she could not move anymore. "Please-" She began but she stopped when he stomped her mouth with his fist.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and he opened the bottles with metal water. He made two razor sharp blades for torture and he slowly began to cut off her arm by her elbow. "Does it hurt Milady?" He said way to calm.

"Yes yes!" She screamed back. She was really crying and real tears rolled down her cheeks. He did not care she had just killed Annabeth without mercy so now she had to bare the pain that he felt mentally. Katie and Malcolm came up behind him. "Percy this is enough kill her already or we will do it." Malcolm said while tears where flowing down his cheeks.

"Come one Perce, she has already suffered enough." Katie said while laying a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but it did not work. Percy began to sob and he yelled. "No! She has to suffer for what she did and how I feel!"

"Percy we know how you feel." Malcolm said calmly while putting Katie into a hug who bursted out into tears thinking of Annabeth.

"No you don't!" Percy yelled back while now really crying much to Scylla's amusement and probably her last for this life time. "I loved her and I never told her and now she is dead Malcolm. She is dead and I lead her towards it!"

Katie looked up. "No you didn't Percy." She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "She what she had gotten herself into she loved you too Percy."

Scylla laughed evilly. "Aah young love-" she was stopped by a sword beheading her. Her body turned into dust but the head stayed there.

"Now let's go home." Katie said and Percy stood up he saw that Will and Beckendorf had joined the group and Beckendorf's right hand was gone the stump was covered in a white bandage.

"Sorry that you guys had to see my like this." Percy mumbled and he stumbled over towards the cliff to see Annabeth one last time. He looked down and searched for her body but it was not there. _Where is she? _He collapsed onto the edge of the cliff and he put his head into his hands and began to cry out loud. He had lost Annabeth by death but now also he had lost her body. She would never get an appropriate funeral for a hero she was. She was just Gone

He felt that he was pulled up and he followed the movement. He was pulled into a group hug and together they cried over their friend, best-friend or even lover.

She was gone forever in soul and in body.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter even though what happened! Trust me, it will be okay. The titan's curse will take a totally different course with Annabeth's disappearance i personally think it will be better and more fitting.**

**I rewrote this chapter like a thousand times and I still don't think that it is what I want but fair enough it is finished.**

**Review of what you thought of it! Sorry if I make any grammatical mistakes or any spelling mistakes. I am not godlike so yea there are mistakes in there.**

**Se(a) Ya!**


	21. Home at last

**AN: Well that just happened... Glad some of you guys liked it though. Sorry to let you guys wait so long for another chapter but this was more of an emotional chapter and I am not really good with emotions. Well expressing them on paper is not my specialty.**

**I want some variety in my post and writing so I have decided to start with a second story which I will be writing mostly when I don't want to write another chapter for The Hero of Atlantis or when I have a writer's block for the next chapter. They go like this:**

_The Mysterious Wanderer (Priority #2)_

_Perseus Jackson is a forbidden son. He is born in ancient Greek and is a son of Athena and Poseidon. He is immortal but he cannot be accepted by Zeus. He is left by a farm where he grows up but after a monster raid his 'parents' are killed and he stands all alone. An incredible force helps him on his way and slowly he becomes the fear of every monster. When he is in need of help he prays to his parents for help but they ignore him to not get discovered. Will he stay sane in a world with no goal or aim to live? Or will he be saved by a goddess would least expect._

_The Warrior of the Wild (Priority #3)_

_Perseus wakes up in a camp in a forest at the age of 8. He has no memory of his past what's however and he has no idea who he is. Through the objects hidden in his camp he finds out that he is a shape shifter and a son of something Powerful. He wanders around and stumbles upon monsters and demigods. He fights the monsters merciless and he helps the demigods reach camp. Will it go on when a unknown force is destroying the wild?_

**These plots are both quick drafts of the idea but where it goes to will be the same. On my profile you can find the poll over which story I should start next. Please take a look at it.**

**_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_**

******I am sorry for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. If there are big ones tell it please then I can correct them. In the middle of this chapter I had some difficulties with what to say and how to present it so the middle can suck really hard.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I only own this plot and it is for entertainment purpose only!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

It was now 2 days ago that Annabeth was thrown of the cliff by Scylla. Percy had never felt so bad in his live, he sure had lost people around him whom he loved but someone who you loved and she didn't know and there maybe was a change that he could have saved her made it even worse than it already could be. Percy was sitting on the railing of the bow with Paralia lying motionlessly next to him. When the group hug ended after the death of Annabeth Paralia stumbled out of the forest with severe wounds on his left side. He was slowly dying and Percy was determent not to lose another loved one so he used almost all his powers to heal him. The bond between them became better and they could understand each other now in ways that talking was not needed. Together they mourned about Annabeth. Paralia because it was like a mother for him, she was almost always there for him and she helped him grow up together with Percy.

Percy was watching the sun set while stroking Paralia's head when he heard voices behind him. They were quite a distance away but he was a patron of primordials so his senses had improved. One of them he recognized as Will "Katie is everything true that he said when he yelled towards Scylla who is he really?"

Katie let out a heavy sigh and Percy could feel four eyes piercing in his back "That is for him to tell Will. Don't worry you will get to know who he really is on the end of the quest."

Percy thought for a moment and then his decision was made. He stood up and turned around "Get Beckendorf Will, I think you guys have waited long enough with questions."

Katie was shocked when she saw Percy. He had red eyes of crying and dried up tears were hanging on his cheeks. His voice was distant and it was sour he really looked bad. Will nodded in response and he walked below deck to get Beckendorf "Are you okay Perce?"

Percy looked up and he managed to make a small smile. "I am fine Katie, It's just difficult." Katie walked over towards him and embraced him tightly. Normally Percy would not let her doing this but the most time now he was in severe need of some hugs.

"You are not okay I can see that. Let's just get home and rest than we can look for Annabeth." Kate said while also letting a tear at the thought of Annabeth. She had always been her best friend. Annabeth had showed her camp and exactly on that day they already became best friends they trained together and shared secrets which was not possible anymore now. Katie believed that Annabeth was still alive somewhere dead people don't just disappear monster do.

"I know." Was the only thing Percy managed to let out. How was he going to survive at camp when he did not have Annabeth anymore. The water fights with her and did he now had to watch the sunsets all by his own? Talk about everything just with himself? Who would help him now when he needed a boost? He had no idea. He too thought that Annabeth was still alive and he was going to find her no matter what.

"You have us." Katie said while loosening the hug. "Your friends." Percy cleared up a little at the words and he went to sit down on a box when Will and Beckendorf arrived. Beckendorf was busy making a mechanic right hand for him to work with he said that it will be a hand better than a normal hand.

"Okay guys what I am going to tell you is not a story I made up and I need you to swear on the Styx never to tell anybody what I said. Only people who figure it out themselves or already know it you may talk about me." Percy said and they both looked uneasy at Katie. She nodded in encouragement and they did what he asked.

"Okay then, here we go..." Percy began and he told his story about his live.

Beckendorf and Will stayed quiet all the time and they were amazed. They always thought that their live of a demigod was hectic and no fun but Percy had officially earned to be called the demigod with the worst live. When he was small he had the Perfect live. He lived with his dad and mom in a underwater palace and had nothing to worry about. He was trained by The Bill but his live made a big twist when his mother was assassinated by a servant of Poseidon himself commissioned by Pontus. He had taken revenge on Pontus and then began his training with Gaea and Hydros. Not an easy live.

"You secret is save with us Perce." Beckendorf said after he had finishes his story. Percy nodded with appreciation and will nodded in approvement. "With me too."

"Thank you guys. You truly are one of my best friends." Percy said and Beckendorf and Will gave him both a hug and the look on their faces said that they were glad to have Percy as friend.

* * *

The trip home went surprisingly quiet that it almost was suspicious. It was very early in the morning when their ship was on the same place when their journey started. They just woke up when Malcolm announced that they were in the bay near camp. They all came above deck and they lowered the anchor Percy called 6 hippocampi and together with all of them they hasted themselves towards the camp. Things had changed heavily since when they left. Guards were everywhere and some buildings were even destroyed.

"THE QUEST IS BACK!" A guard yelled and then the bells began to ring. Campers poured out of cabins and some guards left their spot. Percy had the Fleece in his hand and nobody of the quest wanted to really celebrate their victory, they had lost the smartest camper and their best friend in this quest and that was not something to celebrate over.

When they reached the shore Percy jumped off his hippocampi and slowly made his way through the water with the heavy fleece in his hand. His eyes were hollow and without even greeting a camper he walked upon the beach and turned around to wait for his companions. It took them some more time because they dismounted their sea horse carefully and they could not move so fast in the water. He heard some campers gasping at the sight of only 5 campers. "Where is Annabeth?" He heard someone ask but he ignored it. When they all arrived at the shore they nodded at him in encouragement.

Percy let out a sigh and he made his way over towards the tree, campers made way for him not wanting to meet a sad and angry Percy. They could see it in his hollow eyes. They walked past the big house and Chiron walked out of the house.

"Greetings my young demigods." He greeted cheerfully but when he saw that his greeting was not answered his face darkened. "What is wrong?" But he already knew what was wrong. Annabeth was missing.

Katie took the word. "Annabeth is gone." She simply said and it was true they didn't even knew if she was truly dead she just disappeared when she actually supposed to be dead.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Chiron said compassionate. He saw Percy looking at the fleece with disgust and he knew why he was so emotional about her death/disappearance. "I knew what you felt for her Percy." Chiron said and Percy looked up from the fleece hopefully to hear something special. "Remember that she died as a true hero of Greece. She faced her death with courage and honor even if I didn't see it happen I know for sure."

A tear formed under Percy's eyes."Thank you so much Chiron." Percy gave him a sad smile "Now let's go save the border of this camp."

Chiron nodded and together they all walked over towards the tree. It was now half blackish because Percy had weakened the disease by absorbing it into his own body. All campers were standing in a circle around the tree with the quest members and Chiron closest to the core of the black poison. "You got the honor boy." Chiron said and he waved his hand towards the tree. Percy sighed and he made himself loose out of the crowd. He walked to the tree and he put the Golden Fleece exactly on the core of the poison. For a few seconds there was nothing but then the tree began to lit up. There were a few 'Oooh' and 'Aaah' but the majority remained quiet, then a loud bang occurred and the border lit up. The light was so bright that everybody had to cover their eyes. For a few seconds it remained like this and then 'Poof' it was gone.

A loud cough was heard from under the fleece and everybody looked stunned. A figure with blonde hair made himself loose of the crowd. "Thalia?" He asked quietly while kneeling next to the fleece. There was something different about him he had grown a lot and his eyes had a weird shade of gold in it. Nobody knew what it was or how he got it but actually nobody really paid attention to him since he was gone that long.

"Where am I?" The girl under the fleece asked with a dazed voice. Luke lifted up the fleece and a black-haired girl with punk clothes became visible. "Luke?" She asked while her eyes widened.

"Thalia." Luke said smiling and he embraced her tightly. "I thought you were gone." Thalia did not respond but she kept hugging him tightly.

"Campers go back to what you were doing you will all get to hear the story of the quest later at the camp fire, DISMISSED!" Chiron informed the campers and the circle crumbled apart with campers going in all directions. Some walked over to the quest members and congratulated them with their success and some gave them their condolences. Almost all campers were gone when Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite walked over towards Beckendorf she embraced him tightly and Beckendorf answered the hug with the same enthusiasm.

"Glad you are back Charlie." She said while blushing a bit of excitement. Percy, Katie and Malcolm raised their eyebrows because nobody had ever called Beckendorf's name. Everybody called him Beckendorf because he didn't like his real name. He saw them looking and he sent a glare towards them and they chuckled. "Oh my god Charlie! You hand!" Silena yelped.

"Oh it's nothing." Beckendorf said casually while lifting up his arm to watch the stump himself. He was going to design a special hand which he could attach special things but also just a normal looking hand.

"It's nothing?" She now almost screamed. "You lost your hand Charlie, that's not nothing." Beckendorf answered it with a hug and he whispered things into her ear. She clearly cleared up and she began to smile. "See you guys later!" She said while walking away off the hill she swinged with her hips and Beckendorf whistled at the sight. Malcolm gagged and the rest smirked, a relationship between a Hephaestus son and a Aphrodite was not something you saw a lot.

"Nice catch bro." Will said while giving him a high five. Beckendorf smiled like an idiot and he began to blush a little bit which looked weird on him. He never showed really an emotion so from none to blushing was a big step for the quest members.

"What did you say to her to calm her down?" Percy said while smiling a little bit. It was a stitch in the heart when he saw the scene the thought came in that he was doing that with Annabeth but he kept himself strong. They were happy and he was happy for them.

Beckendorf avoided the question easily. "For you a question for me to know Perce."

They all chuckled and Luke and Thalia stood up. They had all the time quietly talked leaning against the tree. He had updated her on where she was and what had happened in the meantime. She was happy that Luke was here but he had changed a lot and then there was Annabeth who had just died in a quest.

Chiron had watched the scenes before him with an amused smile and muttered "Young love." It was very quiet but surprisingly Percy had heard him Percy raised an eyebrow and before he could question why he had asked that he talked first "So Thalia, I suppose that's your name." He asked smoothly and Thalia nodded in response. "Can you tell me who you are and maybe who you parent is?"

Thalia thought for a second and Luke gave her a reassuring smile and she took the word. "I am Thalia Grace and I think that I am the Daugther of Zeus."

"Di Immortales." Chiron mumbled. "Another forbidden child." But she had not heard him. He managed a smile and he looked at her "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Thalia Grace-" He was interrupted when a sign of a lightning rod appeared above her face. "Daughter of Zeus it is and honor to have you her at camp. I think Luke will show you around here in camp."

"I will Chiron." Luke answered and off they were.

"Well I want to hear the whole story of your quest." Chiron said while turning towards the quest companions who were the only one left by the tree. "Let's go to the big house.

* * *

After their talk with Chiron they were all tired and they could skip camp activities for the next 2 days which they were very grateful to. Percy had told the whole story with the rest adding in details when he missed some. Chiron remained quiet the whole time and he started to ask questions when they were finished with their story. They were fairly easy to answer and after 4 hours of talking they were walking towards the exit of the big house.

"Percy I have to give you something. Can you come with me to the Athena Cabin?" Malcolm asked Percy and his throat dried out. Why would he ask me to go to his cabin? He thought.

"Yes I will come with you." Percy answered dryly and together they walked over towards the Athena Cabin. They reached the cabins field Malcolm began to explain why he asked him to come with him. "Look Percy, Annabeth wanted me to give you some stuff in case she would die. It's a sort of testament but then only with some stuff for you."

Percy remained silent and he suddenly stopped. "Did she knew that she would die?" He asked full of fear. If he had known he would not have taken with her.

"No she didn't Percy don't worry. She made it with her last thought and she sent it towards me on paper when she died at the last moment." He explained and when Percy looked at him with a non-understanding face he explained further. "It was a gift from Athena. Annabeth had the power to make documents out of her mind and if she could sent them towards a Athena sibling with the same power of to a Shrine or Temple and in this case her cabin. Otherwise I know for sure she would have sent it towards you."

Percy was stunned he would get a letter from Annabeth and then something of her stuff. It was the best thing he had heard in days. Finally something to remind her with. "Okay I understand."

Together they remained their journey to the cabin and they kept quiet the rest of the time. When they arrived the cabin was full of Athena kids and Percy almost could not hold it anymore. _You have to stay strong Percy. Annabeth would not want you to fall apart only because of her death. _He said to himself. The Athena kids looked at him expectantly and he said something really casually "Hey Guys I am Percy." Some of them chuckled at his unease. Of course they knew who he was he was Annabeth's best friend and everybody could see they liked each other very much except for themselves and he had saved camp know for the second time.

"Is he coming for her letter?" A small boy of around eight years old asked while moving up and down on his chair.

"Yes he is Jackie." Malcolm said with a soothing voice. "You want to help me showing Percy Annabeth's bank?" He asked because he knew that Percy loved children around him who were hyperactive. Even if he still was 13 he was much older mentally. Sometimes he could act like a little kid but due his training by the primordials he had aged quicker and in real age he was 19 but in earth years he was 13 because the time flows different in the realms of Gaea and Hydros.

"Of course I will." Jackie said while running off towards Percy and Malcolm. He took Percy's hand and he pulled him forward. "Com'n Percy, can I call you that? I have to show you my big sister's bank. It is a little messy sometimes but we cleaned it up to make it more beautiful. Did you really like Annabeth that much? How is it to fight monster with that kind of talents and weapons?" He gossiped at a stretch.

"Whow whow whow Jackie don't kill Percy with his questions." Malcolm chuckled and Percy was now for the first time since Annabeth's death smiling for real. Jackie reminded him so much of himself when he was young. His father always told him that he could kill a god with his question.

"Yes. Yes and I still do. I do it to protect my family and friends." Percy answered all the asked questions and Jackie was relieved that he had answered them.

"We are here." Malcolm announced while leaning against the door post. Percy let loose of Jackie's hand who went to stand next to Malcolm. Percy looked inside and he saw it exactly as he had expected it to be. The bed neatly made-up and her closest were so organized that it hurt his eyes. He saw a laptop laying on the bedside and on it laid a letter. He walked over to the bed and he sat down. He picked up the letter and he saw that it was a parchment letter, the favorite paper of Annabeth. He turned it around and he saw that it was sealed with a red stamp with the symbol of Athena. He swallowed and he opened the letter.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_I am so sorry that we could not say goodbye in a decent way but I guess this is the only thing that will do it.  
I want you to know that it was not your fault that I am dying and that I am very proud of you Percy. We went together through fire and water without ever doubting each other and i loved you for that, but that was not the only reason I loved you. I do not send this letter as a love declaration but more for you to know some things. __I really want you to know this Percy_

_I love you with all my heart even when I am dead, I will always love you!  
I love the way you smile and cheer me up when I am down.  
I love the way you let me win when we have a water battle and the way you took care of me when I again fell asleep on your shoulder or chest. Yes I knew it all the time and sometimes I did it just to let you carry me to my cabin.  
I love the way I outsmart you and the way you listen to my even you have no idea what I am talking about.  
__I love you Perseus Jackson with All my heart._

_I have to go Percy, I feel the live slipping out of me._

_Farewell my love, Seaweed Brain, I will always be yours._

_Farewell._

Tears dropped in the paper but Percy ensured that it did not damage the paper. "I love you too Wise Girl." He mumbled and he kept starring at the paper like Annabeth could appear out of it any moment. After a moment he laid down the paper next to him and he looked over to the next paper which was the testament. He read it quickly and he discovered that he would get certain books, her camera, notebooks and the pictures from her picture wall. He looked over towards the picture wall and he saw a lot of pictures. Surprisingly there where a lot of him and he smiled. One picture immediately caught his attention and it was the biggest one. She was on the beach with him and she was in her bikini and he was in his swim short. Annabeth had the camera in one hand and the other one was around his waist. Percy had both his hands around her waist and he was planting a friendly kiss on her cheek. It looked so peaceful and if you did not know it you would think that they were a couple. The funny part was that you could see Paralia in the background also smiling at the camera with a wolfish grin. He loved the pictures so much already.

They packed the stuff and he thanked Malcolm and Jackie around a thousand times and he took off to his own cabin. He quickly packed everything out and he laid it all on special places. The books he laid on his now not empty anymore bookshelf. One of the books was one about the Perseus of the ancient time. He was definitely going to read it. He carefully unpacked the pictures and he hang them all on the wall next to his bed. He looked at the result and he was happy that it looked so good. He picked up a copy of the lovely picture of him and Annabeth and made a protective layer around it so it would not damage. It put it in his back pocket of his pants to always have her with him together with the letter. After a quarter of and hour he was finished and he looked at the result. His bank now looked more decorated and it looked lovely. He picked up the book about Perseus and he walked over towards the Dining Hall. He was one of the first people there and was glad to be first. Nobody would bother him until the rest came in so he had rest for the time being. He quickly ate and just when the majority of the campers where pouring into the Dining Hall he sacrificed the leftovers to his dad Poseidon and he stormed over towards the beach, ignoring all the questions and stories campers told him.

Nobody was on the beach at this time and he was happy that he was alone. He picked the picture out of his pocked and he sat down. He looked at it and tears began to well up again. "I know you are out there somewhere Wise Girl." Percy whispered over the sea. "I will find you even if I have to go to the underworld but I will find you."

* * *

**That Night**

_Percy suddenly popped into a cave with a very high ceiling. He inspected the room and he saw that there was a hole in the ceiling of the cave with a white light shining through it onto something on a small hill in the middle of the cave. He tried to walk forward to look what it was but he couldn't move a muscle. He heard voices behind him and then 2 big figures walked past him his body followed them from a distant and he could hear their conversation._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea Lord?" The left man said who surprisingly enough smelled a lot like sea. __Not the sea like Poseidon but more ancient._

_"Don't question me Oceanus." The big man said who Percy thought was a titan too said with a low bass in his voice. He had dark black hair and he was tall and muscular. __PErcy had no idea who he was._

_"I won't my Lord but that Poseidon shrimp is powerful." Oceanus shot back which The big man returned with a chuckle._

_"Come on Oceanus I am the General. Who could defeat me?" The big man said while patting Oceanus on the back who looked uneasy at the fact that he was patting him on the back. They arrived at the middle and they began to climb up the hill with Percy following them closely. Percy heard a moan from up the hill and he had no idea what it could be._

_"Come, come girl no need to play weak. We know you are strong enough to survive." The so called General said. Percy could not see the girl/woman but he could hear that she had just spit into the General's face._

_"You stupid Witch!" He said and he slapped her in the face. "Do what you want girl but you will stay here until that Sea-Spawn is here and then you will meet the same fate as he will."_

_"He will come I know for sure." The girl said and it sounded a lot like Annabeth. "He will come and save me. He will kill you for that you have taken me and I will not stop him! You deserve it all!"_

_Oceanus and The General laughed out loud. "You think that the boy can defeat to titans? You are truly a daughter of that idiot of a wisdom goddess. Always so full of wrong answer to wrong questions." With this Percy began to rise until he had a clear view of the girl who lay on the altar in the middle of the room. He was shocked what he saw, he saw Annabeth lying on the altar with her hands and feet bound onto it. Her body was totally bruised and she looked very bad. Tears where flowing down her cheeks and fear was clearly visible in her eyes, but still she remained strong. Suddenly she began to scream and her body meanders back and forth. Above her screaming Percy could hear the heavy bass voice of the General. "Not so though now are you Annabeth Chase."_

Percy woke up screaming Annabeth's name and he was drenched in sweat. "I am going to get you Annabeth. Even if it is the last thing I do." He whispered into the night.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you will vote for which story I should start next. Next chapter will include a meeting on Olympus and Percy starting his journey to save Annabeth. Or was it just a normal dream? Is she even really alive?**

**I am sorry for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. If there are big ones tell it please then I can correct them.**

**And remember reviews make me feel writing faster and more!**

**Se(a) Yea**


	22. The Deity of Destruction

**AN: Hey Guys, I have a little announcement to make! This weekend chapter 1-5 will be corrected and edited. The story will not change but some verbs and mistakes, well all mistakes, will be corrected and edited. I hope it will be better and that many people will be happy with it.**

**Also the poll about the voting for the second story will be open until Sunday 20th of April. Don't worry people who voted on the losing story. It will be done but in a later stage, when I have finished this story I will start the losing story as a second story, so don't worry!**

**So here we begin the third book of the Percy Jackson series. It has a totally different style and stuff, but even if I say it myself I like where this is going. Hehe.**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: 15 Year old boy so Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Previously in The Hero of Atlantis,_

_Oceanus and The General laughed out loud. "You think that the boy can defeat to titans? You are truly a daughter of that idiot of a wisdom goddess. Always so full of wrong answer to wrong questions." With this Percy began to rise until he had a clear view of the girl who lay on the altar in the middle of the room. He was shocked what he saw, he saw Annabeth lying on the altar with her hands and feet bound onto it. Her body was totally bruised and she looked very bad. Tears where flowing down her cheeks and fear was clearly visible in her eyes, but still she remained strong. Suddenly she began to scream and her body meanders back and forth. Above her screaming Percy could hear the heavy bass voice of the General. "Not so though now are you Annabeth Chase."_

_Percy woke up screaming Annabeth's name and he was drenched in sweat. "I am going to get you Annabeth. Even if it is the last thing I do." __He whispered into the night._

* * *

**Same Night as the Dream**

Percy stood on the Half blood hill and he looked over the camp. He had this dream last night, which led to that Annabeth was still alive. Percy was sure that this was not just a dream but a vision. To be precisely a demigod vision, this is a vision that demigods have sometimes which lets them see things that happen at this moment or past. Sort of like a TV but then in your head. After the dream he immediately decided to go and look for her and save her from Oceanus and the so called General. He had no clue where she was and not even a clue of where to begin but he was so determent to find her that it did not matter to him. The sun was coming up and he knew that he had to leave fast otherwise campers would stop him from leaving or something in that manner. The beautiful red sun came slowly up and the sky lit up with gorgeous shades of red and orange. The sea, which was visible in the east from here, was waving silently up and down and it looked like the sea was spitting out the sun. He smiled a little at the sight and he was dazed for a whole minute at this sight.

_Boss? Are you alright? _Paralia asked worriedly. His boss and best mate Percy had called him yesterday and he could smell the hope that he radiated from already that far. He sped towards his mate and when he got there he was packing his backpack but his mind was totally on another planet. Everything was laying chaotically on the floor and on his bed and he was trying to push his way to big pillow into the bag. The sight was hilarious, but unfortunately Paralia had to snap Percy out of it and he had to tell him why he had called him. It turned out that he had a dream about Annabeth and that he was going to save her. Paralia immediately signed in for the quest because Annabeth was like a mother for him. She was always there and now he would be there for her.

_Hu What? _Percy replied still dazed. _Yea I am alright. Don't worry. _He said while turning around and starting to jog his way down the hill towards the border of camp laying inside the water. They were both water users so they could travel at hyper speed together in the water. They both had no idea where to start looking but that was not an obstacle for them. The had to find her whatever the cost would be.

Paralia not satisfied with the answer growled and ran after his mate towards the lovely water. The water was mild and when they would not be on this quest to save their best friend it would be the perfect day to go out swimming with their friends. They literally ran into the water and Percy dove in while Paralia just walked in until he was underwater. A while ago he had mastered the way of breathing underwater and now he could stay in the water as long as he would want to, same as Percy. They swam for a little while on a normal speed looking around on the magnificent coral reef on the bottom of the ocean. Percy could hear all the fish greeting him. '_It's the Prince of Atlantis' 'Good morning Lord' 'Good day sir!' _and many more. It caused Percy a headache and Paralia grinned wolfish at the 'thought' because he could hear them all too.

_I know our destination Par. _Percy said after a moment of thinking. He could hear Paralia growl at the name, but he ignored it. _We are going to find Nereus, The old man of the sea._

_And where do we find this old man?_ Paralia said dryly and Percy began to laugh which wounded really weird under water. IT was more of a gargle.

_We are going to The docks of San Francisco in California._

_Let's see who reaches it first Slow doll. _Paralia yelled and he sped of in hyper speed towards the old man.

Percy cursed and he sped after him with the same speed. He would not loose to a wolf.

* * *

Not a lot later two figures jumped out of the water onto a pier. Percy looked around and he read on a sign that they were on Pier 39 Marina and he could feel and smell that Nereus was near. It was almost at the same place that he had found him all those years ago to find Pontus, the primordial he slayed in revenge of his assassinated mother.

_I win boss _Paralia said enthusiastically while pretending that he was chasing his tail much to entertain the other people on the pier who were pointing at him and laughing. He had always loved attention and he would always get the attention of non-demigods. They walked over the pier and they saw a blue with white carousel turning around in the middle of a mini square. They both could feel the presence of something powerful and ancient and they both knew that the old man of the sea was near. Children were running around on the pier and pleading their parents to go on the carousel. Surprisingly some kids walked over towards them and Percy estimated that they were around 6.

"Sir can we stroke your dog?" A boy who could not be older than 6 asked him with a blush of unease. For mortals Paralia looked like a big black wolfish dog with brown fur and green eyes. First there was no mist around him at all but it was not really possible to walk around with a wolf that was as large as you are.

"If he lets you, you can." Percy said with a charming smile. He knew that Paralia loved it without even asking and the 3 boys and 2 girls slowly began to make their way towards the big brown dog. Paralia let them stroke him and the children were having lots of fun. Paralia was laying on his back when the parents came to get their children.

"Aw mom do we really have to go?" A boy with brown hair and brown hair asked.

"Yes darling we have a train to catch and I am sure this young man has to go somewhere too." The mother said while inspecting Percy. It must have looked really weird, a boy of around 13 walking around alone in San Francisco with a massive dog and decent clothes. He was to clean and neat for a hobo but also to alone and young to be here without a supervisor.

Percy shrugged at the thought and they went on with their search of Nereus. They walked around for about 30 min following their nose and senses to find Nereus sitting on a bench near the Sea Lion Colony between Pier 41 and pier 39. The numbering of the piers was really weird but that is another case to study for you guys. He was sitting alone on a bench staring at the sea lions and again for the second time he did not hear or smell Percy coming. Percy acted quickly and he covered Nereus upper body with ice as fast as he could to not let him escape. Nereus screamed and started to shape shift but nothing could defeat the wrath of the flexible but strong ice layer over his upper body. Paralia growl really hard one time and Nereus stopped.

"Who are you?" Nereus asked while trying to look who stood behind him.

Percy walked around the bench and stood before him. "We meet again Nereus." Percy said while sighing like it was the worst thing in the whole world.

"Ugh not you again, which dangerous creature do you want to find this time kid?" He asked rudely.

"Not a creature but a good friend of mine." Percy said while showing no emotion. This man did not get to see his emotion but Nereus had already smelled it.

"Aaah an act of love I smell it off your body kid." Nereus said with an amused smile. He had always loved to help people who acted in the way of love and loyalty.

"Answer my question Nereus." Percy said while slowly losing his temper.

"The Crystal Cave South-East of here." Nereus said and he slowly began to turn into a puddle of water, which he could only do when he had answered a question. He always cursed that ability, why not give it to him so he could always to that. "Good Luck Perseus you have powerful foes in that cave." And he disappeared.

Percy was shocked since when did Nereus give information for free?

* * *

The trip toward the cave went fairly easy and they were now standing in front of the entrance of the cave. It was early in the morning now and they had broken off camp around 5 miles from here and they ran their way up here quickly. Due to their training from Gaea and Hydros, well Paralia technically begin a son of Hydros and Gaea, their endurance was far better than normal and they were not even out of breath. The entrance of the cave laid between the Ash Mountain and the Giant Forest and the last part of their trip was a half-mile hike which went fairly good for both of them.

Percy let out a sigh and he broke the lock by freezing the lock with his metal water. It burst apart and he opened opened the gate. _I can't smell anything Boss. _Paralia informed and it was true Percy had searched for any presence with his own presence but he did not find a living thing.

_I know but let's just search it through. Nereus can't give wrong answers when you capture him so she must be here. _Percy said not willing to give up the search here already. Percy summoned his sword and shield for the dangers which could come and they both stalked downwards. Normally the cave would be lit up with all kinds of spotlights to make some show of it but now they walked past stalagmites and stalactites with bored looks. The first ones were special because they both had never seen one and they had no idea why and how they got like this. Maybe when Annabeth was found he would ask her. They were almost at the end of the tour cave and then they saw a massive hole in the wall of the cave on their right side. Percy looked inside and he saw that it exactly looked like in his dream. He could see and feel because his earth powers that this hole was made 5 days ago and that was the day of Annabeth's disappearance. They both stalked in in a crouch ready to defeat all foes that they would encounter in this cave.

_I can't smell anything. _Paralia said while sniffing his nose around in the air _It's empty except for us_

_That can't be._ Percy said while now running towards the altar in the middle of the cave. He ran up the hill and when he reached the altar he could see that nobody was laying on it. He inspected the altar for clues or signs that Annabeth might have left behind but the only thing he found was a paper which laid on the head piece. It said;

_You are too late Perseus Jackson,  
Before you can even find us she is already dead and used up for our needs,  
Don't try to find us it will only hurt her more and you would not want that right kid?_

Before Percy could even react to the letter the smell of wet dirt took his senses over and his knees got feeble. He fell down onto the floor and he felt that his body was slowly wearing down. Tiny pieces of his body were disappearing but he did not feel any pain. He wanted to scream and he saw Paralia falling down towards the floor too. His body was breaking down but the particles were disappearing into a cloud of vapor. His legs were now totally gone and he wanted to scream for help or any of that sort but then he blacked out.

* * *

Nobody had seen either Percy or Paralia this morning and campers slowly began to worry. They all had seen Percy in his state he was now. He looked very bad, his eyes did not have his normal glittering sea green eyes, he walked around without knowing what he was doing and he was very quiet. Now he was gone and nobody knew to where and why he was gone. Katie and Malcolm had searched for him the whole morning but with no results. Campers had helped them and even Luke and Thalia helped for half an hour before laughingly darting off towards the beach, not even caring about her hero or once Luke's best friend. Katie was sitting on her table hyperventilating with Malcolm next to her with and arm around her. They both had lost one of their best friends and now the other one had disappeared without a message of letter. Chiron ordered silence in the dining hall and he asked them a question which almost everybody wanted an answer on.

"Had anybody seen Percy lately?" Chiron said while starting to worry for this magnificent and mysterious son of Poseidon. When he was around his aura radiated raw power and he was knew for sure that he was not only trained by Poseidon's heroes. He had this special effect on campers which led to them following him into whatever the danger was he was just a skilled fighter and a natural leader.

A camper from the Ares cabin stood up and shouted towards Chiron "Who needs that piece of sea scum anyways?" For a moment everybody was silent but then hades broke loose. Everybody began to shout towards him and it was now 11 cabins against the Ares cabin.

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted while stamping his hoof onto the stage. Everybody began to settle down and he began to talk. "Mark that is not nice to say against a demigod who saved this camp two times and he led 5 people back from the most dangerous quest in 2000 years. Could you do that Mark? Anybody?"

Everybody was silent now and looking with their heads down. Dionysus was laughing silently behind Chiron and Chiron turned around with a red face. "Something funny Dionysus?"

"Yes actually there is something funny." He said amusingly. He growled when he summoned some wine which immediately turned into coke. "Stupid curse." He muttered and he went on with his story. "He left very early this morning with his wolf by the sea. Where he went no idea but I know for sure he had a destination."

Now Chiron got really angry. "And why didn't you stop him?" He spatted.

"I can't stop an act of savior through love Chiron and you know that. He is so determent of completing this mission that he cannot be stopped. Never mess with a lost boy this powerful." Dionysus said and he slowly stood up and walked out of the hall gulping down his coke while leaving all the campers stunned.

* * *

Percy woke up the same room he started his training all those years ago. He saw Hydros and Gaea standing on the exact same place as then and he walked over to them. He embraced them tightly and Gaea began to whisper something in his ear "I am so sorry my champion, but we could not have seen this happen or prevent it. But we can help you find her again. You have to follow our orders even if you do not like it okay?"

"I do everything to get her back Mom." Percy said and he was shocked by himself that he had just called her like that. He knew that he saw her as his second mother and she would always be but he had never called her like that. Gaea and Hydros were also shocked and Gaea leaked a tiny tear.

"Now where is my little furry hairball?" Hydros said while searching for Paralia. A loud howl was heard and a brown an green furred wolf jumped upon Hydros. He fell on his back and began to tickle Paralia. They went like this for a minute and they parted away while breathing heavily.

"Always such a child." Gaea muttered and she led them towards the throne room. Percy walked next to Gaea while Paralia was talking with Hydros. Percy looked around while walking the way that he had strode for eight years up and down. Nothing had changed in a way unimaginable. The flowers on the green houses were still in the same state and everything was exactly the same. They reached the room after a few minutes and Hydros summoned three chairs and a pillow for Paralia.

"We have to discuss something with you Percy." Gaea began and she immediately caught Percy's attention. He looked at them questionably and Gaea went on. "We have underestimated the war that is coming up and we want to give you our full blessing. You don't need it in the titan war but the war that comes after that you will be needed in all the ways."

"What will this full blessing mean?"

Hydros went on with what Gaea started. "Powers unimaginable, you are then as strong as the strongest titan, maybe even stronger at full strength. You cannot show it in this war unless needed but when you need them you will know." Percy nodded and he went on "Also we want to give you some gifts-"

"You guys are way too generous you know." Percy said while smiling.

"We never had real champions Percy." Gaea replied. "We are going to drown you in presents." They all began to laugh at the joke and even Paralia was laughing with them in his own way. Drowning was a weird saying for a son of a sea god and champion of the primordial of waters.

"We want to give you a godly domain at Primordial level." Hydros stated. "You will not be a god unless you choose to be. It can be granted if you wish but we know that deep in your heart that your loyalties lay with your friends and mortals. You will be an Annihilator and Destructed in all ways possible."

Percy did not really know what to think of this but he had to deal with it he guessed. He would do anything to protect his home, friends and family even if they were not that nice all the time. "That would be an honor." Percy said while bowing slightly.

"And we give you one last thing Percy. When you have found your girlfriend-" Hydros said while winking. He got a punch to his shoulder.

"Don't bully him Hydros." Gaea said while hiding her smile.

"Oh well as the lady here says, when you have found Annabeth you give her this bracelet." Hydros said while summoning a bracelet out of water. IT was braided navy-blue bracelet with stripes of silver on it. It had nothing special on it for the rest except for the white pearl on top of it. It bracelet widened there and he pear was gleaming on top of it. "You can track her whenever you want to never lose her again."

"T-Thank you." Percy said while studying the bracelet.

"You get one too sweetie." Gaea informed while summoning an identical Bracelet. He put it on and it fit exactly. "Thank you so much. You are the best patrons ever." Percy said while hugging them.

When Percy went to sit down Hydros eyebrow went up and he asked curiously. "Do you have more patrons then." Gaea face palmed and she snorted.

"Grow up Hydros." Gaea said and Hydros laughed. "Now let's give you are blessing and gift. They began to murmur in the Primordial language and Percy lit up in all colors of the sea and earth. He could feel the power entering his body and he felt more powerful than ever. He also felt a new power entering his body. He felt destruction entering his body and he knew more ways to destroy and entire city in more ways possible.

When they were finished he felt different. TO be precisely he felt very powerful he felt that he had mastered his own abilities as deity of Destruction. He could enter someone's mind and make destruction happen inside their mind, he could destruct a total city in a lot of ways and he could break down a body with a raised eyebrow. He had truly mastered a power which now only belonged to him and only him. He was the destructor, the annihilator; he was Perseus Jackson Deity of Destruction.

"It's time for you to save her Percy." Gaea said while referring to Annabeth. "The tip to find her is; wait for the quest to safe her. You will know when to start it."

Percy was shocked at the information but before he could protest he was teleported towards Camp. Why do primordials always have to be so vague?

* * *

**AN: An here it is then! Already the 21st chapter of this story time is going fast. Please look at the poll about the new stories which is open until Sunday! Oh and don't forget to review and favorite! Hope you enjoyed by the way!**

**I am sorry for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!**

**See Y'all later! (I Hope)**


	23. Slowly Slipping

**AN: Hey guys, Happy Easter everybody! I had a Cambridge Checkpoint exam Friday, I hope I passed it but it was so freaking weird. Weird question and weird exercises. Well now I have announced that let's get to the story. So that's the reason why I didn't upload a chapter on Friday and why I didn't on Saturday is because I had a volleyball tournament to coach, referee and stuff like that. But you guys get one today (logic duh) and tomorrow. The May holiday break is almost in sight so that means lots of chapters in not so much time!**

**Response to reviews:  
From a 'Guest':  
**_please update soon. great story love it also can u make him fight Thalia and make him win she laughed and didn't tryed to help to look for him please update thanks_

**_Thanks that you like my story :) Do you mean like that Thalia does not want to search for Annabeth and that Percy fights her for that reason? I will consider this into the story._**

**For the other reviews thank you for the positive support!**

**Also the poll about the voting for the second story will close today! Don't worry people who voted on the losing story. It will be done but in a later stage, when I have finished this story I will start the losing story as a second story, so don't worry!**

**Not one of my best chapters, but it will do. There are some things that I had no idea how to express my ideas, but I guess you guys have to live with it :)**

**_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot nothing more..**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Katie and Malcolm were sitting against a tree with Katie's head onto Malcolm's shoulder. They had searched the whole day for Percy with no result; even if Mr. D. had told them that he had left they kept on searching with of course no result. After dinner they went to sit here to think about what had happened the last days and it certainly were not the best days of their lives. Katie was slowly falling asleep on Malcolm's shoulder. Malcolm smiled at the sight of the slowly falling asleep Demeter daughter. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a bright blue light appeared on the hill. After a few seconds two figures appeared and the light dimmed. One figure fell on his knees and hands and he was breathing fast the other one had four legs. Malcolm eyed them figure warily, they had a rather protective place and rather hidden, the figure stood up and Malcolm could see the raven black hair waving around in the wind. That could only be one demigod 'Percy and Paralia.'

"Katie wake up! It's Percy!" Malcolm shouted in her ear and she was clearly away now. "Come on Lazy-ass its Percy!" He pointed at the figure stumbling down the hill and they ran towards him.

"Percy!" They both yelled and Percy stopped to see two of his best friends clashing into him. "Where were you?!" Katie yelled furiously.

"I will tell you guys all later okay? It's about you know what.." Percy stumbled and referred to both Annabeth and his trainers.

"Okay but don't forget now let's get you to Chiron." Malcolm said quickly before Katie could demand more explanations.

They arrived at the big house a little while later and Chiron was playing a game with Mr. D. "Why do you always win Chiron?" Mr. D. said while sighing at his loss. He ahd again lost this game against the centaur. "Can't you let me win for once?"

Chiron chuckled. "It's a matter of playing more strategic Mr. D."

Mr. D. surprisingly smiled at the words. "By the way. Perry Johnathan is coming our way." Chiron gave him a non-understanding look, but he then he saw Percy coming through the gate of the garden.

"Percy?" Chiron said while standing up and embracing him. "Where have you been?" He had been worried about his young hero.

"Can we talk about this in private?" Percy asked and Chiron nodded. "Katie and Malcolm are coming too."

* * *

When Percy had finished his story Chiron felt truly sorry for him. Percy had showed them the paper that he had found in the cave but Chiron could feel that he was hiding something. He had been very vague of explaining how he got back home and what he did on the way back. He had noticed that the powers of Percy had increase immensely and he wondered how he got the powers. He had this special shade of black in his eyes now and the aura he had was again now mixed with black. Something powerful had given him a humongous upgrade. But who?

Percy had led Malcolm and Katie to his cabin when he had finished his story by Chiron. He could feel that the old hero trainer suspected something because of the changes that made him what he was now. "I am going to tell you guys the real story now. I met my Patrons again and they gave me this special powers my name worthy." Katie looked at him like he had gone crazy, which he probably did after Annabeth's disappearance.

"Perseus means Destruction." Malcolm informed Katie and so Percy began to tell the real story from the ground on.

* * *

**8 Months later**

Percy had change a lot since the disappearance of Annabeth. He became more aggressive and cold hearted. It almost suicide to even challenge him for a fight. Everybody who did ended up in the infirmary for a few weeks or worse he had to heal his opponent himself to not let it die. Sometimes he disappeared for a few days to only show up later even more depressed. He had a lot of dreams and visions about her and it truly drove him crazy. Every camper except for Katie, Malcolm, Will and Beckendorf avoided him sternly everyone for their own reason. Percy had one day a vision about Annabeth which said that it was the gods fault for Annabeth's disappearance. He had left his cabin with so much anger that the whole camper woke up by his aura, which had immensely increased in power when he was made deity of destruction. He walked towards the big house to beat up Dionysus because the dream said he was one of the main reasons. Dionysus had almost died that day. Percy was so angry that he could not be stopped even not by his friends. Gods began to flash in when there was a strange voice coming out of the forest. It sounded so much like Annabeth that Percy stopped with what he was doing and he ran through the crowd straight to where to voice came from. He straight for the forest and his dad ran after him together with his friends. They found him in an open place not far from the place where the fight was on his knees next to an almost dead Cyclops. That's where we continue our story:

"You will never find me!" The Cyclops said in such a creepy voice which sounded like Annabeth. The Cyclops looked like shit. It had wounds everywhere you watched and he laid in a pool of blue blood.

"You are not Annabeth! Where is she?!" Percy yelled and he began to stab the Cyclops in the leg with his sword but he did not gave in. "Where is she?!" He yelled again and again but the Cyclops did not say a thing and began to laugh.

"You will never find me fool! It is all you fault I died in the first place!" The Cyclops said in Annabeth's voice before disappearing in golden dust. Poseidon kneeled next to his son and embraced him.

"It is not your fault that she died Percy. You could not have prevented it." Poseidon said soothing his son. Percy had really the worst luck in the whole world. Even all the gods agreed to that.

"How did the Cyclops get her voice dad?" Percy asked while sobbing at the thought. Cyclops could imitate voices of things after they had heard it. The Cyclops needed to have heard it not long ago otherwise he could not copy it.

"I don't know son. I don't know." Poseidon blurted but he actually did know what had happened, Annabeth was still alive like Percy had said all the time and he was captured.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

After the incident between Dionysus and Percy they all flashed back into the throne room. Zeus had ordered a emergency council and all had to come with haste. Apollo was patching up Dionysus who was surprisingly not really angry with Percy. He respected the boy somehow but nobody knew how and why. Zeus however was furious with Percy. When every Olympian was seated he began to talk, or better said he began to thunder.

"We have to eliminate this boy." The thundered and lightning dazed around him. "He has beaten up my son with ease and he wasn't even drunk. He is too dangerous for this world and needs to be eliminated at this very moment!" With the last few words his master bolt retrieved by Percy himself was smashed into the floor of the room.

Poseidon stood up "I will not allow you to eliminate my son brother. There is something wrong with him I tell you! Something is playing with his mind and in combination with his lost he does not operate as normal." Zeus was still not calming down so Poseidon went on. "His mind is slipping." Several gods' eyes widened at these words and he got all the attention now. "The last few months Percy gets weird dreams and it drives him crazy. He gets to see places where Annabeth had been or where she is going to be. I followed him once when he went to a certain place only to find again a letter that he was too late to save her on this place."

"Who is doing this?" Athena said quietly. She was worried for both Annabeth and the boy who loved her daughter with all his heart even if he was so young she trusted he daughter with him.

Poseidon's face darkened "I have no idea but I have watched my boy the last time very often and he gets them more and more. The creature even lets him see the death of Annabeth and so on." All the Olympians except for Zeus watched with compassion. They all knew what would happen when they saw this kind of visions of their love. Poseidon continued "Of course I can't watch him all the time so I hereby have this offer."

"Hephaestus can you build and Automaton which my son cannot find that follows him everywhere he goes and maybe also that can enter his dreams?" Poseidon asked while a plan was forming in his head. He would not be losing his son because of a creature playing with his mind.

"I can Uncle. I will have it ready by this afternoon okay?" He replied while already making the blueprints with his mind. Scrolls appeared in his lap within seconds with blueprints on it.

Poseidon gave a little smile and he nodded. "Thank you."

Zeus thought for a second when silence settled over the room. Everybody looked in his direction for approval of this plan to save what appears to be one of the most powerful demigods ever to live. "I approve this plan but I want him under 24/7 watch and nothing happens without me knowing about it okay?"

"Thank you brother!" Poseidon said and to everyone's surprise Poseidon walked over to Zeus and he gave him a brotherly hug. Zeus awkwardly patted him on his back.

"No problem brother. No problem. But when he becomes our doom you will fear my wrath!" Zeus said emotionless and everybody let out a chuckle even Poseidon.

"Don't worry he will not be our destruction." Poseidon said while letting go of the hug. Zeus straightened his grey suit and he coughed.

"Council dismissed. Inform me when the spying starts."

* * *

**In Camp**

After the Cyclops had died Percy ran into the forest to probably lessen his anger. Katie wanted to follow her best friend together with Malcolm but they were stopped by his father. "Leave him be, he needs to cool down. It is not safe to meet him now." Poseidon knew exactly what Percy was capable of and when Percy had visited him four months ago he had told him about his new powers. He is not someone you want to meet in his anger state.

Katie and Malcolm nodded while walking back to camp with every other witnesses of this scene.

Percy had the idea that he was becoming crazy. Probably according to other campers he already was but the strange part was that he knew that he was becoming crazy. Someone was messing with his mind severely and he always got visions of Annabeth almost every night. They were so real that he believed all of them with all his heart but when he got to the place of crime he only found a letter and that was the thing that drove him crazy. He knew very well that campers feared him but he did not care. First he had to win the battle over his mind, and then he could make it up with all the other campers. Last night he had the most fearsome dream he ever had.

The dream was about that the gods set the last quest in motion to break him piece by piece. Causing his mind to slip slowly. Mr. D. a.k.a. Dionysus was the mastermind of this plan and it all looked so real but neither of the things that caused this heartbreaking mind slipping quest had ever happened but he was to blind to see it. He truly was going to crazy or some ancient powerful power was f*****g with his mind. He ran towards the place where Paralia normally spent the night, first he spent the nights in Percy's cabin but soon he got and too big and it was way too crowded around there. His hunting senses were way too developed to be there when he could hear people eating each other's faces for pretty far away.

_Are you alright boss? _Paralia asked him when Percy neared his hunting ground. The last few months Percy had often visited him because he had another dream where Annabeth could be. They went to all scenes and by all places laid a letter with a 'Too late' message. It drove him crazy too.

_Not so good buddy. Another dream which did not end so well. _Percy replied and he sent him pictures regarding all that happened since he woke up.

_That sucks boss. You want to kick some ass to cool down? _Paralia asked because he knew exactly how his friend was feeling, they shared a mind connection. Percy gave him an evil smile which said yes in all ways. _Let's go to the Ant Hill and kick some mymekes' asses._

When you would enter the forest at the time Paralia and Percy were attacking the Ant hill you would think that a whole army was slaughtering another big army with ease. Screeching mymekes where being slain by the hand of Percy or by the claws and jaws from Paralia. It was a fight which did them both good and when the wind was blowing towards camp in camp they could hear 1 human and 1 wolf killing off Ants as big as a full grown German Shepherds. The sounds coming out of the forest were awful to hear and everybody knew what was happening. Percy Jackson was steaming off together with his wolf companion and they were kicking ass to creatures which most of the campers could not even take one down. Percy and Paralia were slaughtering hundreds. Nobody would want them as enemies except for maybe two campers.

* * *

When Percy and Paralia came back from camp they were all sweaty and covered in golden dust. The lust for blood had disappeared from both eyes and they were both very tired. The fight had did them good they both had cooled down but Percy's mind was still slipping. It was after dinner and it was really crowded in camp. Everywhere you would look campers were eyeing them warily and some even with fear. They walked straight for their cabin and went to bed without even thinking about dinner. Normally Paralia would sleep with Percy when something like this had happened but since he had grown so much over the last 8 months he was almost as big as a minivan. He barely fit through the door and he went to lay on the floor with his head on Percy's bed. Percy petted him for a few minutes and then he closed his eyes. This was the perfect time to get a dream about Annabeth.

_Percy opened his eyes because a bright light was shining into his eyes. Water was leaking out of the corners of his eyes due to the brightness and he turned away from the light. When his eyes were used to the light he stood up and looked around. He was standing on a cliff next to the sea. On top of the cliff there were no trees but it was surrounded by a very big forest. He walked up towards the top of the cliff and he saw again three figures there like in his normal dreams._

_Again Annabeth was laying on top of an altar but this time it was not just a talk but Oceanus was holding a big knife._

_"You boyfriend is slipping my dear Annabeth." The General said while stroking Annabeth's hair. Annabeth really looked worse than ever she looked very fragile like she did not get enough food and her eyes were hollower then ever._

_"He will come. He will come." Annbeth said but she did not sound so sure anymore._

_"Oh yes he will come." Oceanus said while dangerously juggling with his knife above Annabeth. "It would be fun when he gets on time once."_

_The general and Oceanus laughed really hard and after a few minutes they went back to their serious side. "You know why Oceanus brought his knife with him?" The General asked soothingly._

_Annabeth did not respond in anyways but the General did just continue. "We are letting your boyfriend there suffer." He pointed exactly to the place that Percy was standing and he was flabbergasted. How did they know? "Enjoy the show Perseus." With that said Oceanus slowly made a cut into the underarm of Annabeth. She began to scream in pain and Percy screamed with her only in fear. Blood dripped onto the grass and more cuts were made._

_"Having fun Percy?" The General said while pulling out a small knife from his belt and he pointed it towards Percy. "Watch me carefully oh great hero." He lifted up the arm with the knife and he stabbed her into her right upper leg. The knife sank totally into her leg and she screamed it out in pain. She began to cry and Percy fell on his knees._

_"Annabeth!" He yelled but she did not hear him._

_"She will be here for another 12 hours Perseus Jackson! If you want to see her once again you come here right now." Oceanus laughed evilly and it sounded like he came straight out of a very scary horror movie straight from Tartarus._

Percy woke up and he was covered in sweat. He stood up and began to pack he was not letting her go this time.

* * *

"Lord Zeus. The Automaton is just sent to Percy to spy on him and inspect his dreams." A dryad informed the Lord of the Sky. Zeus nodded and he went flashed towards the room where the screen would be set up to follow him anytime.

An Automaton next to his son Hephaestus was controlling the untraceable Automaton which would be spying on Percy. "We will be live in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. We are live into the dream of Percy Jackson." He informed.

What Zeus and the other spectators saw shocked them all. They could see through Percy's eyes and they were looking at two men and a girl laying on an Altar.

"Annabeth!" Athena screeched in fear but she remained where she was. She knew it was just a dream.

"Having fun Percy?" A well-muscled man asked while the other man was cutting into Annabeth's body. They watched the scene in horror and for the first time in his live Zeus felt sorry for a demigod. Why did he have to suffer like this, but it was getting worse the man had just stabbed a whole knife into Annabeth's leg without hesitation.

"She will be here for another 12 hours Perseus Jackson! If you want to see her once again you come here right now." The other man said and Zeus heard Poseidon hiss next to him "Oceanus." He hissed but nobody knew who was the other man.

Percy woke up and their sight was now in third person. He began to pack and all the spectators knew where he was going. "Artemis, my daughter, I want you to follow him out of sight with your huntress and help when necessary." Artemis looked like she wanted to protest but she knew that it was the right thing to do. They all knew the great prophecy and that the hero from it was referring to Perseus Jackson. They could not lose him already without even completing the prophecy otherwise they were all doomed.

* * *

Percy and Paralia knew exactly where they were going, the cliffs of Bar Harbor in Maine. It's a small place north from camp laying on Mt. Desert Island. They swam in hyper speed towards their destination driven not not lose Annabeth again while she was this close. They reached the island in no time and they swam towards the shore. There was a small stair carved out of stone leading straight up onto the cliff. They walked up and Percy recognized this place from his dream. It was the place where he woke up. He turned around towards the place where Annabeth's altar would lay and for the first time since Crystal Cave the altar was actually laying there. Two figure were walking around it, but they looked different than the General and Oceanus. They stalked up the hill and tried to catch the two figures off guard.

"Aah Jackson. You try to sneak up on us? How rude, I could smell you from quite a distance actually." A figure with a too broad upper body said while beginning to stand on four paws. The cloak fell off and Percy gritted his teeth. The manticore was standing in front of them at full strength. "Always so stupid to follow your dreams." The manticore said while shaking his head. The girl next to him began to giggle and it sounded too evil for her sake.

"Sorry for my manners, I am Naradnia daughter of Apollo." Naradnia said politely.

"Where is she?" Percy asked not even bothering of sheathing his sword.

"Oh poor boy." Naradnia said faking a whine. "You are to be precisely 3 minutes too late. Sorry boy but you will never see her again." With that Percy let out a war cry and he lunged forward, dodging the spikes thrown by the Manticore.

* * *

Artemis and her hunters had followed Percy on foot with quite a distance between them. Percy and his wolf had sped away as soon as they had arrived and they had to run at full speed with their blessing to keep up a little bit but still they were losing ground. When Percy had finally stopped, they were 3 miles behind him and they stalked on in stealth mode to not get discovered. When they reached an open place on top of a cliff they saw this:

A girl was pinned down by the manticore's spikes and the Manticore was being held with a firm grip between the jaws of an enormous wolf, called Paralia. Percy was screaming against the girl, but still she was laughing.

Artemis was watching this scene ins shock. She could sense that this girl was still a maiden and by the looks of it Percy was taking advantage of her. Zoe her most faithful and oldest huntress watched the scene closely and asked her a question "Shall we intervene, Milady?"

"Wait, let's first see how this goes on." Artemis demanded while raising her hand ready to give command to intervene. Percy however was angry, this girl called Naradnia was getting on his nerves by always beginning to talk about Annabeth. He had caught some poisoned spikes from the manticore out of midair and he had thrust them through both shoulder pinning her to the ground.

"Where is she?!" He yelled and he held his sword by her throat. His eyes were full of anger and it looked like he was going berserk any moment now.

"I-I don't really know." Nariadne said getting scared of Percy. "LIAR!" Percy screamed and he was about to strike and arrow was shot at his hand but because of his great reflexes he dodged it. He looked up to the forest line and cursed. Nariadne took this change to release herself from his grip and she ran over the edge of the cliff. She pressed on some bracelet and she teleported herself to her master.

The manticore however was not so lucky. Paralia broke his neck in one bite and he disappeared into golden dust. Percy walked over to the altar and again he found a letter but this was a different one. It looked like it had just spawned here. Before he went to read it he inspected the altar, he could see blood trials over the altar some dried up and some still fresh. The altar was covered in blood onto the top and he was getting angrier and angrier. _Who was doing this to him? Who was driving him crazy? _As on command a voice began to laugh in his head and it sounded so evil. When the laugh stopped he gave a look at the letter which read:

_Just 3 minutes too late Perseus Jackson.  
What a pity... You know that Nariadne was the only demigod who had information regarding to Annabeth's stay.  
You just threw her away and now you are here without any clue of how to find her.  
Way to go Perseus Jackson. It's all the fault of those prejudice huntresses of Artemis who made you lose the grip and loose the only information you will ever get._

_Farewell Perseus Jackson_

The last few lines were too much to handle for Percy and he saw that prejudice huntresses approaching him. It was all their fault that he was lost in a world without any information. He knew that he was going to explode any minute in rage but he did not care. These huntresses and Artemis deserved it, it was their fault in the first place anyway.

Percy slowly began to stand up at full height and all huntresses eyed him warily. They all could see the rage in his eyes, but they did not care they were trained to were-stand these situation after all.

"Put you weapons down Percy. Or we will shoot you!" Artemis said while sensing the power radiating from Percy. It was certainly more powerful than her and for the first time in her whole life she was beginning to get scared.

Percy began to laugh, but it sounded hollow. "Why should I listen to you Artemis?" He said rudely.

Zoe turned red of anger but she knew that she was not allowed to shoot. "Dare to again defy my mistress of die boy." She sneered at him.

"Why not listen to me lesbian prejudice men-hating club." Percy shot back and every huntress was now pissed off. "That was my last change to save the girl I love! You understand that?" Every huntress looked now really uneasy. Their prejudice had ruined a life even if it was for a boy this one showed that he really loved someone. "Just like you ruined all the other changes of me saving her!" Percy spitted and he spitted some saliva on the ground. They all were confused. They had never seen this boy or even heard of him. How could they have ruined it. In Percy's mind fake memories began to play about the huntress again and again ruining the chance of him finding his Wise Girl. "Nothing to say now he?"

"We have never met you Percy." Artemis said in a cold voice. "Your mind is poisoned and slipping slowly. We can help you with that that was not the last chance to save her I know that for sure. Put down your weapons so we can discuss this in peace." Percy thought about this for a moment, could his mind really be poisoned? Is someone really making his mind slowly slip away from reality. He began to lower his weapons, but then something odd happened.

A silver arrow was shot out of the bushes behind the line of huntresses and immediately everybody knew that it was not a huntress arrow. It hit Percy in his shoulder and he screamed in pain and rage. He began to shake in anger and the power radiating from his body was now the huntresses also could feel the power which was flowing out of his body and everybody knew what was happening.

"HE IS GOING BERSERK!" Artemis shouted in fear for the live of her huntresses, but it was too late. Percy lit up in a black light and destruction was the thing that followed. Cracks appeared everywhere on the cliff and the huntresses ran for their lives. A black light was beginning to form around Percy and Paralia could sense the ideas Percy was forming in his mind. He was going to use his new formed powers to destroy the hunt and their leader. He was about to through orbs of black which caused implosions when Paralia ran forward the save the huntresses and their master from the wrath of his berserk mate.

* * *

**AN: Again happy Easter! Don't eat too many eggs. It's a small chapter but it is a sort of filler to the chapter coming out tomorrow and don't worry Bianca and Nico will have a role in my story too just have some patience. Don't forget to vote for the upcoming chapter which will be open until midnight tonight! That's 7 o' clock at my time because most of the readers come from USA I thought I would be so nice to do that. :)**

**If you have ideas just propose them and I will consider them!**

**See Ya tomorrow!**

**Oh and by the way: I am correcting chapter 1 until 3 at this moment just for you guys!**


	24. Destruction's battle!

**AN: Wassup guys? The poll is now officially closed and the outcome is: ROFL... The Mysterious Wanderer! The first chapter will be up soon, but I will not update it as often as my priority #1 story. When this one is finished (Will take a while though) that will become priority #1 and I will start The Warrior of the Wild as priority #2.**

**Thanks for all the voting!**

**_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Sorry but this chapter is actually really bad. Sorry for that! I wrote it pretty quickly due to the lack of time I had, but I really wanted to post a chapter today. Sorry about that I will look at it later to edit it. Sorry._**

**Disclaimer: No..**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Percy did not care about what he was about to do. He did not care if it were false memories as everybody was telling him. They were thinking he was becoming crazy but they were wrong. He was already crazy. He about to ruin the lives of all the huntresses and their master with implosions and destruction when his faithful wolf and only friend, at least that is what he was thinking, stood protectively in front of Artemis and her hunt. Percy cursed in every language possible why did he have to ruin the fun. He could not hurt Paralia.

_Out of the way Paralia, they don't deserve your protection. _Percy growled and surprisingly Artemis and the Hunt could hear them because of their blessing. The watched him warily from the back of Paralia. For the first time they needed protection and were they willing to take it.

_You know that that are false memories Percy. _Paralia said calmly. _Someone is messing with your mind Percy remind your training! What were you trained for? To ruin lives or to save the people who needed protection in the time when it is needed? Where is the Percy who trained me and loved me like a brother? You are not going to use your powers against these huntresses even if they did ruin something small. See through the illusion my friend. Bite your way through it!_

Percy's black orbs began to decrease in power and he could feel someone pushing a memory in his head he was shocked at the sight. _You helped the hunt killing Annabeth?! _Percy screamed in his mind when he saw Paralia pulling away the body out of the water into a boat full of huntresses.

_No, I didn't Percy. She was and is the one and only mother I ever had! She helped you raise me, remember the water fights we had after a live lesson of you two?_ A small tear leaked out of Paralia's eye. He had to bring his friend back to reality. _Remember the times that I gave you relation advice to you for Annabeth?_ A few huntresses let out a small chuckle when they heard this, a wolf giving a boy relation advice. _Listen to your heart Percy what does it say?_

_I don't know. I can't remember any water fights.. _Percy said while now totally letting the obs disappear. He fell to his knees when Paralia began to send all happy memories they shared about Annabeth and much more. Hunting together, deep sea diving, their races, falling asleep together while watching the stars and so on. The fake memories began to fight back and memories of Paralia trying to kill Annabeth were now visible and only visible to Percy. Percy began to fight back the false memories because he knew that Paralia would never lie to him. These memories were fake.

Percy was now sitting on his knees and hands and he was breathing heavily. The huntresses wanted to come out of their cover but as soon as they wanted to make a move Percy began to scream and make spastic movements. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed and he legs were going all directions in unhealthy positions. "YOU ARE FAKE! GET OUT OF ME!" He screamed and he slapped himself hard on the head. "NOOO IT'S NOT TRUE!" His legs stopped making spastic movements but instead of this something more terrifying began to happen. Percy stood up and everybody could see the tears leaking out of his red eyes. He was crying a lot. Something must have triggered something in his mind because all the blood went out of his face. He looked like a ghost now this white he was. "NOOOOOO!" He screamed and he headbutted the ground with such a force that an earthquake happened. "YOU! WILL! NOT! TAKE! OVER! MY! MIND!" He shouted and with every word he slammed his head into the floor. Due to his Geokinesis and Gaea's blessing his head did not burst apart.

Suddenly Percy stopped and his expressions changed. Blood flew back to his head but the expressions turned evil. "Oh Percy I know you want me taking over your mind. Remember what I just showed you? Imagine what we could do together Percy! We could rule over the earth as one!" Without Percy's lips moving this sound came from his body but he did not speak and it was not his voice.

"Who are you?!" Percy asked angrily. This thing was still in his head but it got separated from his mind.

The other voice from inside him began to laugh hollowly. "Oh Percy. You know who I am. After your patrons made you the deity I was put aside. I am your shadow, your similitude, we are to same Perseus! Even your name says it."

"Perses." Percy hissed referring to the titan of destruction. "What do you want?"

"I want my role back! Even if it means killing you!" Perses screamed from out of Percy's nose where could feel him. Before Perses could do something lethal Percy gathered all his powers and he concentrated on the soul of Perses in his Nasal cavity. He grabbed the soul and slowly he pulled it out of his nose.

"NOOO! This isn't possible. I suppose to be this powerful!" Perses screamed and it looked really weird for all the spectators. Percy was laying on the ground with his hands braided together in black wires and a voice was screaming to him out of Percy. Then a red liquid poured out of Percy's nose and it radiated a light. Percy made a cage of his metal water and he trapped the soul of Perses in it. The cage fell on the floor with a screaming and cursing Perses in it. Percy went to sit by the edge of the cliff ignoring the bystanders. His face was in his hands and tears dropped out of his eyes. He had done so much wrong the last time and it was all his fault. What if he had seen earlier that this was happening to him? Could he have found Annabeth than?

He could sense Paralia walking up to him and luckily the huntresses and Artemis stayed back. _Are you alright boss? _Paralia asked while looking at the cage with a disgust grin.

Percy turned around and he embraced the neck of his wolf. _I am so sorry, Paralia. I should have known that you were telling the truth all the time. I am so sorry._

_Don't worry boss. The past does not matter, what does matter is what happens now and the future is the concern of what you are tomorrow. _Paralia said wisely.

Percy chuckled and he looked up to Paralia. _Since when are you so wise?_

_Because of a girl I see as a mother. _Paralia said while licking Percy's face.

They both laughed and now they were even more determent to find their best friend, mother and love.

* * *

Everybody who had just witnessed the scene between Perses and Perseus Jackson in the spy room was shocked. All the Olympians were there except for Artemis of course and their jaws were all on the floor. They had just witnessed a demigod fighting a mental battle against one of the strongest titans, and he won. It took them 5 whole minutes to actually realize what just had happened and Zeus was the first one to act.

"Hermes?" Zeus said breaking the silence and Hermes got out of his trance. "Get Percy and his wolf companion, bring them to the throne room, I want a word with them."

"Be right Back, My lord." Hermes said while flashing out. This caused every other Olympian to snap out of their trance and together they all went to the throne room.

Percy was flashed in by Hermes together with Paralia. He knew that he had revealed to much of who he really was and he thought it was the right time to tell his real story. He had already discussed it with Paralia and he said that if it was necessary to survive, I had to do it. We were survivors in the first place that was why we were trained and born.

_We will support you when it gets harsh Perseus. _Gaea and Hydros said in unison. _Well done with Perseus by the way Percy. We did not even have to intervene to prevent your death. We are very proud of you._

_Thank you. If necessary can you come here to prove that I am not a threat? _Percy asked.

_Of course we will._ Hydros said calmly. _No go piss of some gods._

Percy and Paralia walked through the door of the throne room he had already entered too much for his sake, but he had to do it all the time. He looked around and saw that every god had another expression on his or her face. Angry, shocked, confused, happy, relieved and so on. They went to stand in the middle of the room and everybody was looking at them even Apollo who normally was sitting lazily on his throne listening to music.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus began with a thundering voice. Percy sighed he had already pissed of the king of the gods without even saying a thing. "We want some explanations from you and your wolf."

"About what?" Percy asked bluntly not wanting to reveal to much.

"You know what I mean Perseus Jackson, Who are you really and what powers do your really have?" Zeus said demanding answer out of this boy.

Percy sighed and he looked over to Paralia who nodded in encouragement. Percy looked over at his dad and he nodded too. It was time to reveal his true identity to the gods. "Before I am going to tell you this I want you all to swear on the river Styx that this subject does not leave this room okay?" The gods growled disapprovingly, but they all followed this boy's orders. "I am Perseus Jackson, Champion of Gaea and Hydros, Bane of Primordials, Titans, and last I am the Deity of Destruction, the Annihilator and the destructor." The gods were quiet for about a few seconds before everybody began to shout through each other. Some demanded his death while some said they needed him.

"QUIET!" Zeus thundered and everybody began to discontinue their conversations. "How can we trust you? And that you are not our doom?"

Percy tried to think of a reasonable answer. "You can't I guess. Just trust me and everything will be okay." Percy said trying to sound super relaxed but in real he wasn't even close.

"How dare you?" Zeus roared, but Percy had no idea what he had done. "Olympus can't just trust anybody who says that they are trust worthy. I say that we should kill this boy right now and prevent the doom that follows with trusting him."

Poseidon stood up from his throne but Percy stopped him before he could so something stupid. "No dad. This is only going to come out bad for both of you. I will handle it okay? Trust me." Poseidon looked like he wanted to protest but a glare from Percy made him shut up and sit down.

"So who votes for this boy to be killed right now?" Zeus asked while smirking of Poseidon being ordered around. Almost every god raised their hand except for Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis and Dionysus. Which even surprised Percy, it was a close call because Zeus himself could not vote with them it was 5 against and 6 in favor of killing Percy. "Then so be it." He raised his master bolt ready to strike him when Percy made his move.

Percy quickly summoned his armor on in order to protect him against the bolt together with his shield and sword. He raised his shield protectively and almost every god gasped. No demigod had ever had the courage to stop Zeus from killing them in front of the council. "You don't want me as an enemy Zeus!" Percy shouted from behind his shield.

Zeus began to laugh "What can you do to us boy?" He sneered.

"You don't want to know." Percy said quietly and he lowered his defense. He was going over to offense and Poseidon smiled amusingly. This was going to be a show. Zeus shot a powerful shot out of his lightning and right at that moment Percy threw and orb of black liquid towards the incoming lightning bolt. When the lightning struck the orb the orb activated itself and it imploded swallowing the lightning with him. The powerful bolt disappeared to explode 2 seconds later. A tiny explosion happened in the middle of the throne room. Some gods were pushed deeply into their thrones by the explosion but luckily nothing had been destroyed. "Now Zeus do you still want to kill me?"

"How did you just do that?" Zeus asked stunned, this boy had just blocked his most powerful attack without even taking damage.

"You don't want me as an enemy Zeus. Even 12 of you guys can't stop me now with my new powers I got from my patrons." Percy informed while glaring at Zeus and the rest that had voted against him. "I don't mean to harm you, not even a hair on your skin. I am trained to protect you guys from a greater cause which will happen somewhere in the future."

Silence fell over the throne room and Percy stood up straight. "Please just let me do my job and I will not do any harm or do not mean to doom you. Just trust me I will not be your doom." With that said he turned around and walked out of the throne room which did not end pretty well.

"Nobody turns his back to me without met giving Permission!" Zeus thundered and again he shot a lightning bolt towards Percy who had just turned his back to him. Before Percy could react two lights appeared from out of the sky and they landed in between the bolt and Percy. They solidified just in time to stop the bolt from hitting Percy.

"What the?" Zeus roared but when the smoke cleared up he was stunned by what he saw. He saw there, two people sitting which he recognized out of all persons he had ever seen. These figures were Gaea and Hydros. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Spare the formalities Zeus." Hydros said with a slight anger in his voice. Zeus had just tried to kill his champion two times without even hesitating. "You will leave our champion alone or else we will tell him to unleash his powers on Olympus. Remember this Olympians don't test his temper. It will not end good for all of you."

Zeus' eyes narrowed and he felt threatened "Is that a threat?"

Gaea laughed and it sounded like and earthquake, too manly to be a woman's laugh. "It's not a threat, it's a fact. Keep this meeting a secret or face our wrath. We will surely meet again before the war coming up." With that they turned to Percy.

"The quest you have waited for since our last meeting is about to start my champion." Hydros said while patting him on the shoulder. "You will get a scroll with instructions to practice you new powers soon. You discovered them earlier than expected, but these circumstances were... how to say it properly... ordinary."

"You will find her, my boy." Gaea said because she could feel the connection between them. "It was not the last chance to find her. It was just the beginning. Listen to Paralia Percy. He is smarter than he looks." With that the four chuckled and Paralia's chuckle sounded super weird.

"Good Luck." Gaea and Hydros said in unison and with that they disappeared. Finally after all these months things looked bright for the first time. Percy turned around and faced the gods with a smile on his face. Athena and Poseidon had heard their conversation about the Annabeth and they responded with a smile.

"Can I go back to camp, Lord Zeus?" Percy asked politely not willing to piss him of even more.

Zeus grumbled and the answer was barely "noticeable."Somebody bring this boy to camp." Zeus was very pissed off by this boy. He had insulted him in a lot of ways and he had survived his wrath two times. First he just stopped his attack and the second time these primordials had to show up. Just his luck.

"Are we still performing the protocol?" Hephaestus said while referring to the spying on Percy.

"Keep it on, but remove the dreams and 24/7 guarding." Zeus answered and Percy tensed. He knew exactly what they were talking about, he could sense an automaton now. It was flying behind him camouflaged really well and invisible for almost every god. Even some gods could not see it. Now Percy knew that it was there he would always sense it and he did not like the idea of being followed around. He summoned his bow at hyper speed and pulled his string back so fast that the arrow barely solidified before it was shot away. The arrow met his target a millisecond later and now when the automaton was dead it let his camouflage down and it was clearly visible now.

"I don't like being followed around." Percy simply said and he vaporized his bow together with his armor and shield. "Now if you excuse me I have to go to camp. Can somebody bring me?"

"I will bring him!" Apollo said cheerfully and he sprang from his throne. Finally he could leave this boring place. He always hated it here. It was so boring and he had to sit still for a long time. He would always dream away to be than woken up by a kick or stab of his little baby sister.

"So be it." Zeus said now even more pissed off while Hephaestus was impressed by what Percy just did. "Council dismissed!"

* * *

Together with Apollo Paralia and Percy walked out of the throne room towards Apollo's temple where their transport was waiting. "Soo Percy, Wassup?" Apollo began trying to begin a conversation with Percy.

"I am fine. You?" Percy asked politely as possible. He liked Apollo and it was one of his favorite gods. He was relaxed and he was easy going not as temperamental as the other gods could be.

"I am fine too. I see you can shoot arrows pretty good." Apollo complimented and he really meant it.

"Thank you. That means a lot for a god who represents the bow and arrow." Percy replied appreciating the compliment dearly.

When they arrive at the temple they stepped into the sun chariot and Apollo insisted on Percy driving. Luckily Percy had played a game once and he knew a little bit how to drive. "Slow down Percy." Apollo said concerned. "We don't want the mortals being confused about changing the speed of the sun rise."

"Which handle do I pull to decrease?" Percy asked in panic. He wasn't afraid quickly or anything in that particular region but now he was scared as hades.

"That on-" Apollo said but before he could point at one his eyes lit up green and smoke began to pour out of his mouth.

_The chosen son of Poseidon goes on a quest,  
to save the one he loves best,  
together with companion ho goes west,  
more companions come through time,  
only to meet the wrath of divine,  
one of two survive the fight during a crime,  
many shall be lost,  
one at the hand of a father's cost._

Percy was shocked. Apollo had just spoke a prophecy about saving Annabeth. He was so stunned that he forgot about controlling the sun chariot, which was a car now, and they were crashing into the earth. He was so doomed.

* * *

**AN: Okay this chapter actually sucked really bad. Next thing that I will upload will be the first chapter on The Mysterious Wanderer so I have some more time to plan the third quest; Annabeth's saving. If you have some awesome ideas just tell them in the reviews!**

**See Ya!**


	25. Betrayal

**AN: Hi fellow humans! Yesterday I uploaded the first chapter of my second story; The Mysterious Wanderer. Be sure to check it out and review if you like it. Anyways lets get down to this story. This one is rather short being it a filler and I don't have any idea what to write her or go on so I take a small break from this story. I will try to figure out how to go on with this story in the vacation and update as soon as possible. I will not stop if you guys think that, not even in thousand years. I just don't know how to go one. If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews or PM me. **

**I think that that was called a writers block am I right? Wow I am bad.**

**If you want any chapters being upload by me, check out my other story which I have planned out pretty good. Next chapter of it will be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Apollo!" Percy screamed in his ear trying to wake him up. After Apollo had told the prophecy Percy lost control over the car and now they were crashing into the peaceful earth under them. Percy tried to take over the control of the sun chariot again but it did not let him. He tried to think of a reason to not let it crash into the earth and make dead Percy meat. An idea came into his mind and he did the unthinkable; Percy walked over towards Apollo and slapped him straight onto the cheek.

"WHAT THE HADES?!" Apollo roared and it looked like he was going to kill Percy any moment now. Percy motioned outside and he saw that they were crashing into the earth. He went to sit on the chair calmly and he pulled up just in time to not crash into the earth. "Close call Percy. Close call. Why did I black out Percy?" He asked.

"You gave a prophecy and I was so shocked about the outcome that I lost controls over the chariot and I could not redeem the controls afterwards. So I well.. slapped you." Percy replied honestly. Apollo had now gotten control of the sun chariot and again they were now flying around peacefully.

"Thank you Percy. You are a special demigod, not many would want to risk it to slap a god in the face. Now let me bring you back to camp." Apollo said and he headed towards the camp. "So what did I say about the prophecy?" He asked after a time.

Percy thought for a moment and searched for the memory of the prophecy he repeated it in his mind and then he had remembered it fully.

_The chosen son of Poseidon goes on a quest,  
to save the one he loves best,  
together with companion he goes west,  
more companions come through time,  
only to meet the wrath of divine,  
one of two survive the fight during a crime,  
many shall be lost,  
one at the hand of a father's cost._

"That surely does not sound good." He mumbled and he got a message in his head which made it even worse. "I have to start the quest immediately when we reach camp and I have to assign you as quest leader as you are the only one that is Poseidon's kid. The fates want me to do that all for you and for camp." He murmerred the last part out like he hated it but he changed immediately when camp came in sight. "Let's make a scene and let them know that we are coming."

A bright light was visible from camp and lots of campers were starring at them in awe. 'What was that?' Everybody was thinking, first they all thought that it was dangerous but when all the Apollo campers began to cheer can called for their father and chiron smirked, they all dropped their weapons and just began to stare at it. The light neared fast now and temperature increased slightly, with a bang the light went out and it went cold. A few campers screamed and gasped, but after 5 seconds the light went on again but then behind them. Now all campers who were watching the scene screamed because they were startled by the sudden appearance of light and eat.

"Good Morning, Campers!" Apollo yelled over the screams. the lights dimmed and they saw three figures standing inside the light in front of a Ferrari. "I present to you, The most awesome god of the world named Apollo, the mighty Percy Jackson and the fearsome Paralia." All the campers laughed and they could clearly hear a face palm which than would have probably come from Percy. The light dimmed and they could see Apollo smiling like an idiot and Percy still in the face palm mode. They all laughed at the sight and some even began to roll by the sight.

"What do we have this privilege for Lord Apollo?" Chiron asked while bowing slightly.

Apollo's face turned serious and so did the other campers when they saw his face. "I am here to announce a new quest. A quest led by Perseus Jackson to save Annabeth Chase."

* * *

Katie, Malcolm, Beckendorf, Will and Chiron were sitting around a table of the big house they all wanted to hear his story. They could all see that he had changed over the past few days and they all wanted to hear his story. "Percy what happened while you were away?" Chiron asked and the other nodded like they wanted the answer too.

Percy sighed and looked at Paralia who laid comfortable at the side of his seat. He nodded and said _Don't hide anything. They deserve to know and need to know. _

_Okay I am going to start from the beginning. _Percy replied. "Well It all started eight months ago I guess. The day I had my first dream...-" Percy told for 6 hours non-stop, telling all his mini quests to save Annabeth. Chiron ordered food somewhere in the middle and they ate while he was talking on. When he came to the part that Perses was implanted in his mind Chiron interrupted his telling "How did he get there?"

"I don't know Chiron, but I think there is a traitor in camp." Percy replied with no emotion shown on his face. He had some ideas who it could be, but he was not going to jump in without any clues. "Someone must have planted it in me, only a camper could have done it."

"Then let's try to find it when you finished your story." Chiron said while being deeply in his thoughts. "Go on my boy." He said while waving his hand. And so Percy began the story of the battle with Perses. They all looked at him with awe and Chiron gave him a suspicious look. 'Who is this boy?' He thought 'This one can't be a normal child. There is something special with him.'

He was awaken from his thoughts by Percy "What do we do now Chiron? Are we going to look for the traitors?"

"Yes we are, but keep it silent from the other campers. Keep an eye open and eavesdrop if you find something suspicious. Tell me if you have new information or if you have discovered something important." Chiron said and all others in the room nodded in agreement. "Now council dismissed, we've got a traitor to find."

Chairs were pushed back so the people who were sitting on it could stand up. They all came to Percy to pat him on the back or give him courageous words for just a moment but Malcolm and Katie stayed a little longer. Malcolm began to talk. "Jackie missed you Percy. He constantly talks about you and your deeds. You need to speak with him or else I am going to die if he speaks one more word of the fight with mars and your illusion title."

The three began to laugh out loud and Percy felt really good to act normal again around his friends. A month ago he would be there sitting all the time letting his mind wander and think if things he did wrong. He still thought about Annabeth though. He will always do. "I will pay him a visit later." He replied and Katie and Malcolm smiled at the enthusiasm he was showing. He had truly changed over a few days even if it was through a disease.

"You look better Percy. The trip did you good." Malcolm said while looking at his face. Before the trip it would look like a skeleton straight from the Underworld with a soul ripped from a madman out of Tartarus. Now it had the old Percy look only with a bit of worry though but they all had it these days.

Katie noticed this too and immediately knew what it was. "We will find her Percy don't worry about that. The quest will go well and you are not going to fail."

Percy looked into her eyes and smiled "Thank you Katie, for the first time in months there is hope and we all know what hope means;-" Before he could give the answer Malcolm did it for him. "Succes."

"Indeed." Percy said and together with the three of them plus Paralia they walked out.

* * *

Percy had just walked around camp to see it for the first time in months in a positive way. A lot of campers had arrived and the ranks had thickened a lot. Campers still looked with fear at him, but some who had known him from before the eight months saw that he had changed. Some even came to have a little talk and when they saw that the old Percy Jackson they were all very happy. He was walking over towards the Athena cabin when two figure interfered his path. It were Thalia and Luke. He eyed them warily not knowing if he could trust them. He saw that the golden shades in Luke's eyes had increased a lot and Thalia on the other hand looked really normal or better said very attached to Luke so probably everything he did she would do too.

"Can you walk with us?" Luke asked him and they both eyed him with mixed expressions angry, non-understanding and stunned.

"No sorry. I was just planning on visiting someone." Percy said not feeling right about this, he wanted to walk away but he was stopped by an outstretched arm of Thalia.

"Please Percy. We really want to talk to you." Thalia insisted.

Percy looked at them and tried to figure out why they would want to talk with him. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

Luke grinned and answered "About the last eight months, we think we can help you, and about the upcoming quest."

Percy thought for a few seconds and eventually he gave in. "Okay guys, but not more than an hour. I really need to pay someone a visit."

Thalia and Luke grinned and they walked towards the forest with Percy in between them. They made the trek to god knows where in silence and after five minutes of bloody silence they arrived at an open place that Percy had never seen. The sides were very dense and the trees here were very green looking. The ground was looking dead with no grass and flowers and only brown earth under them.

"Why don't you just die Percy?" Luke asked while turning towards them.

Percy tensed and he summoned his trident and shield preparing for any attack that would be incoming. "What do you mean luke?"

"Oh you know what I mean Percy." He said with a clenched jaw. "You can't just die or go mad can't you?"

Then in Percy's head the drachma fell. "You?! Are you the traitor in our camp who implanted Perses in me?"

Thalia coughed "Don't forget me." She added playfully and Luke punched her softly on the shoulder.

"Yes indeed Percy. We are the traitors who work for the enemies. The gods use you as a pawn for their plans Percy. Imagine how a world would look like without the selfish gods watching over you and planning to kill you, like they did the last time when you got on Olympus." Luke told him, but Percy did not want to hear anything of it. "Join us Percy. Join me and together we could serve Kronos and take over the world."

Percy did not even have to think about the offer. Sure there were certain gods who were not the best one, but it was prejudice to then just say that all the gods were like that. There surely where some nice and kinds gods in this world. "No Luke. I am not going to join you and side with Kronos. I am not that low." He spat.

Luke laughed together with Thalia and said "You can't deny Percy. It is or join us or die." With that Thalia made her move and caught Percy by surprise and she easily pinned Percy on the floor. "Oh Percy. Not so mighty now huh?"

Percy began to move around rapidly to get himself loose, but Thalia's grip was firm. His hands were now pinned to the ground with lightning rods and he was not being able to move anymore. There was only one way out. "Do you really not want to join us and become one of the rulers of a god free world?" Luke said and he began to open a box which revealed a scorpion. Percy smiled at the sight, scorpions were animals of destruction and maybe he could use them in his advantage. Luke laid it on his chest and Percy closed his eyes and sent a pulse towards the scorpion. 'Don't attack me.' It was short, but it was clear enough for the scorpion and the scorpion began to wander around on his body. Percy concentrated on his deity powers and he began to gain power via destruction happening all over the world, it surely is handy to have one domain all for yourself after Poseidon gave his domain away to Percy, it came with these advantages. When he had gained enough power he opened his eyes and Luke and Thalia saw two black eyes watching them. They were so pitch black that it was scary.

"Go! Before I will unleash my wrath upon you! Free traitors!" Percy said while laughing. He was not going to die today, but maybe they would.

Luke was starring right into the eyes of Percy and fear was clearly visible in his eyes. "Who are you?" He managed to bring out.

Percy grinned "You don't want to know." With that said Percy's body began to change shape and he now looked like a black cloud and only Percy knew that this was destruction. He could manage almost anything in this form, but it was also very dangerous. Thalia sprang up and ran over to Luke who was slowly walking backwards towards the only exit. Percy lunged forward and touched Thalia's and Luke's forehead. He was about to cause destruction inside them. Thalia fell to the floor while screaming her lungs out, it clearly worked with her, but with Luke it did not have any effect.

"You can't hurt me Percy." Luke said and he thrust his sword forward. The cloud dodged the sword with amazing speed.

"You can't kill me either, _traitor!_" Percy in cloud for said and the cloud began to grow. It was growing fast and it was creating a sphere around Thalia and Luke. When it reached the boundaries of the open place it stopped expending.

Luke ran for the barrier and tried to walk through it, but he was thrown back. "Now I demand answers." A voice said that came from nowhere.

"I don't give any to you Percy!" Luke yelled while turning around often to search for a sign of Percy.

"Why did you betray us Luke?" The booming voice asked.

"The gods use us as pawns Percy. They don't care about their children and once in a while a demigod like you comes up. A demigod raised by their godly parent." Luke explained. "I was so disgusted by you and then you became close to Annabeth. She was never worthy for you and now she is back where she belongs. With us"

Percy had no idea if that meant that Annabeth joined their side but he knew that she would never do that. "She didn't join you!" Percy yelled and Luke nodded.

"Not yet Percy, but eventually she will join our ranks and defeat all the pawns of the gods and then the gods themselves. You are obliged to loose Percy, you always were." Luke said and she slowly began to disappear into a bright light leaving Thalia together with him in camp.

He changed back into his human form and lifted up the curse of destruction which Thalia had a minute ago. She turned back to normal and her eyes wandered around to look for Luke "He ran away that coward."

Thalia stayed silent and Percy made bonds of his metal water and they began to walk to the big house. Chiron was not going to like this together with Zeus and Hermes.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. This one is more of a filler and not really long. Be sure to check my second story which you can find on my profile called; The Mysterious Wanderer and show some support :)**

**So this story will be on hold until I found some new ideas and get back on track. Don't hate me!**

**If you have any ideas tell them in the reviews or PM me. **

**I am sorry for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See ya!**


	26. An Unexpected Encounter

**AN: Hi Guys. Blame my second story and the internet, which can provide you with awesome movies, for not uploading any chapter for this story. I got some new ideas and I thought of some encounters in the third quest and I am ready to get started again. Sorry to let you guys wait though, I don't like waiting myself so I know exactly how you guys were feeling. But anyways lets get down to business. **

**It's a sort of filler to what comes in the next chapter and after the next chapter we will start a next chapter that will start the next quest. (Confusion bomb!) Next chapter will probably be another large chapter!**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It was already 3 days ago that Luke and Thalia had revealed themselves as traitors to Percy and it didn't end well for them, well better said it did not end very well for Thalia. Despite the effort of trying to eliminate Percy in the forest with the scorpion, that was supposed to have killed Percy after he declined their offer of joining the ranks of the enemy, The scorpion had listened to Percy's call and hadn't hurt a hair on his body. Percy defended himself fiercely with his new powers and luckily he was able to catch one of the traitors; Thalia. He had brought her back to camp and delivered her to Chiron, while not telling the whole story with his powers and the scorpion. Chiron had interrogated her the rest of the day and when he left the room he was just plain sad and disappointed in the daughter of Zeus. She had turned her back to her savior and had sided with the enemy for just one stupid reason; She loved Luke. Chiron went to Olympus with her together with Percy and Percy explained the ambush part and Chiron the interrogation. Zeus was furious, but he couldn't get his mind on killing his daughter for her actions, which were worse than Percy did and he got shot by a lightning bolt for less, he locked her up in a rather comfortable dungeon on Olympus and everybody knew that Zeus was visiting her once a day to get her back on the good side, but she refused all offers much to disgust of the whole counsel.

And now Percy was riding Paralia towards west, but they had no idea where to go from now. The quest had said that A chosen son of Poseidon would go west with one companion and would meet more companions while the time lasted. Paralia had grown a lot since Percy had gotten him and now he was around 6.3 feet high to his shoulders and Percy could not mount him and Paralia had no problem with it. Only he had to adjust his movements due to the lack of freedom that Percy gave him by mounting his back. It was already late and the moon was rising in the east, so Percy decided to take a rest.

_Let's call it off for today buddy. _Percy said mentally to Paralia and he playfully slapped him on the shoulders, which was like a soft touch for the hardened earth fur of Paralia which still felt very soft.

_Alright boss._ Paralia said and Percy could distinguish a sign of tiredness in it. They had left camp early in the morning and made great progress, because of Paralia's endurance and speed.

They stopped in a forest and they didn't set up camp because it was not needed. Paralia went to lay down and Percy unsaddled him, he laid down comfortable against the warm belly of Paralia and covered himself with a blanket. It was almost like the roles had switched, when Percy got Paralia he would let him sleep in his bed and hold him tightly now it was sort of other way around.

Together they watched the stars of the night and Percy's mind slowly began to drift away. He began to think about his encounter in the Athena cabin when he went to visit Jackie after he had come back from Olympus.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Percy was walking towards the Athena cabin and it was around 4 o' clock. He had just gotten back from his trip to Olympus and he went to visit his youngster friend Jackie. He had not spent a lot of time with Jackie, but he reminded him so much as a split between himself and Annabeth. He had only knocked once and the door was already opened by an all too familiar face; Malcolm and he looked rather angry and disappointed._

_"Why are you her Percy?" Malcolm asked. "You promised him to visit yesterday and he is very sad and disappointed in you, just like me actually."_

_Percy sighed "I am here to visit him, Malcolm. I owe him an apology and he will understand when I explain it to him."_

_"Why would he, Percy. You made a promise and you already dropped him months ago like he was nothing. He is broken, Percy. So what is your oh so called apology that will put everything right?"_

_"Did the word not yet reach you?" Percy asked, but he guessed that Chiron had kept it quiet. "Luke and Thalia tried to murder me yesterday and revealed themselves as spies and servants of our enemy, they are traitors Malcolm. I went together with Chiron to Olympus after I captured Thalia."_

_Malcolm was stunned "Oh well.. Sorry Perce I didn't know that. Is everything alright?"_

_Percy looked up and smiled a little "Yes I am fine. Thalia is locked up in a dungeon on Olympus and Luke roams free somewhere in the world."_

_Malcolm nodded "The best place to put traitors, poor Annabeth." He mocked "Her two youth and best friends betrayed her and the gods. How will she feel when she comes back?"_

_"I don't know Malcolm, but what I do know is that she has us." Percy said and the sadness was clearly visible in his eyes._

_If it was one thing that Malcolm and Percy always agreed on was that Annabeth was coming back, no matter what. "Let's get you to Jackie shall we?" Malcolm said and led Percy in and brought him too Jackie's bunk. The door which led to Jackie's place was closed and Malcolm knocked on the door._

_"Leave me alone." Said a voice out of the cabin which the duo standing in front of the door recognized it as Jackie's voice._

_"Come one Jackie, I got someone who wants to see you." Malcolm said he leaned against the wall next to the door._

_"I don't want to see anybody." Jackie moaned from the other side of the door._

_"Don't pity yourself, Jackie. I will break this door to get you if you don't open it in five seconds." Malcolm demanded and it was clear that he had to do this more. "5... 4... 3... 2..." They heard shuffling on the other side and a lock was unlocked._

_The door opened slightly and Jackie sighed. "Who is it, Malcolm?"_

_Malcolm opened the door at whole and Jackie stumbled when his sustain was gone and he saw Percy standing with him and Jackie glared at him. The glare was full of sadness too much sadness for a 9 year old kid. "What do you want, Percy?" He asked brutally._

_Before Percy could answer and apologize Malcolm was quicker "Jackie, I want you to listen to Percy. His reasons are legit and he had all reason to not come here. I will leave you two alone now."_

_"I am really sorry, Jackie. But something got in between that was not really pleasant." Percy began and he sat down on Jackie's bed together with Jackie, who motioned him to get in, sounding rather rather interested. "Thalia and Luke deemed themselves traitors to me and tried to kill me, but of course the awesome person I am.." Jackie coughed sarcastically and Percy smiled when he saw that Jackie did now look at him with a certain interest and was happier than before ".. I defended myself and captured Thalia, who I brought to Olympus together with Chiron. She was interrogated by Zeus and is now locked up in a dungeon on Olympus."_

_Jackie's eyes widened at the short story and was happy that his big friend had not abandoned him. "I am sorry for doubting you, Percy. I got my conclusions faster than I had evidence."_

_Percy just smiled at him, glad to have his friend back on track. "Now.." Percy slapped his hands on his knees. "Let's do something fun."_

_Jackie jumped up and yelled "Who can reach the beach first?" He ran off leaving a cursing Percy behind._

_"Cheater." He mumbled and he stood up and ran after him. When he ran past a smirking Malcolm, Malcolm shouted after him "I think you are losing, Percy."_

_The whole afternoon Jackie, Paralia and Percy spent their time on the beach and in the water and since a long time Percy had a joyous time._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Percy wake up! _Paralia said while on guard _A big group is nearing fast, too fast if you ask me._

Percy extended his unconscious state and searched for a big group, he found out that Paralia was right _You're right, buddy. _With that Percy began to saddle Paralia while he had not unpacked anything except for his blanket.

_Of course I am, boss. _Paralia stated slightly irritated. A few seconds later Percy and Paralia were ready for department and they ran away from the too fast nearing group. _Who are they boss? _Paralia asked after they had run for about half an hour. _They are faster than me. _It was clear that it was a sore subject for Paralia by the tone in his voice.

_I don't know bud, but I guess that we will meet them soon enough. Be ready anytime to activate defense plan c. _Percy informed and Paralia nodded in response. In secret the two of them had practiced in the forest for battle plans when they were riding together. They all had different tactics and there were offense and defense plans, they had something for every situation.

They kept running through the forest, well Paralia runs with Percy on top of him in the saddle, passing trees in a blur and still the group neared faster than had to be possible. _Get ready, buddy. It will happen any moment now. _He wasn't even finished with his sentence for a few seconds and and arrow sped past time and landed in a tree with a loud 'THOD!'. _NOW PARALIA! _Percy screamed in his head and for a second Paralia made a mocking sound, but then it happened. Plan c was activated. Paralia howled at a supersonic pitch that it even hurt Percy's ears, but he ignored the pain. He jumped of Paralia in a somersault and in the time that he was in the air he summoned his sword and shield. He could feel that the group had surrounded him and when he landed on the ground he thrust his sword in the ground and after it he slammed the shield in front if it give it extra power. Two things happened at the moment he had slammed his shield in the floor, a earthquake happened around a radius of 10 feet of Percy and Paralia and second spikes shot out of the earth as in spikes to take cover and for Percy to throw when needed.

The enemy hid in the bushes, out of sight of Percy and Paralia. Percy wearing the cloak that he got as present for his graduation two years ago in the realm of Hydros, he had trained in it in secret for when he needed to do things anonymously and did not want to get recognized. Of course it also had to advantage that he got become invisible in it. "Show yourself!" He yelled while not leaving his eyes of the bushes. "We know you are there, we can sense you!"

A girl, dressed in silver a silver cloak and a hood that covered her face, stepped out of the bushes and took the word. "Who are you and why are you heading towards enemy territory?"

"That is not your concern, girl." Percy spat and Paralia growled in approval. "Move out of our way, we have better things to do."

"We will certainly not do that. Show yourself or die." The girl said and she raised her first, ready to give the single to fire at will.

"Try us." Percy growled and in his mind he messaged to Paralia _No killing. Just knock them out._

The girl lowered her fist and arrows were being shot from all sides. Paralia and Percy were dodging them with ease due to their hard training and then Percy had an idea. They couldn't dodge all arrows in the future, eventually they would wear out and get slower. Getting to them was also not an option so getting them to Paralia and Percy was the perfect plan.

_I am going to try something new, Paralia. Look and Shiver!_

First Percy made a thick barrier of water vapor, which he could not hold forever, to protect himself for the arrows and he began to chant in ancient Greek. He had no idea if this was going to work, but it was worth a try.

**_σκορπιοί_****_, _****_αφέντη_****_σου_****_σε_****_χρειάζεται_****_. _****_Ελάτε_****_να_****_βοηθήσουμε_****_τον_****_αφέντη_****_σου_****_σε_****_αυτόν_****_τον_****_αγώνα_****_και_****_να_****_οδηγήσει_****_τον_****_εχθρό_****_δεξιά_****_προς_****_το_****_μέρος_****_μου_****_! _****_Όλες_****_οι_****_σκορπιοί_****_, _****_χρειαζόμαστε_****_βοήθεια_****_σας_****_! _****_Γουρούνα_****_καταστροφή_****_στις_****_τάξεις_****_του_****_εχθρού_****_!_**

This meant;

**_Scorpions, your master needs you. Come and help your master in this fight and lead the enemy right towards me! All scorpions, we need your aid! Sow destruction in the enemy ranks!_**

The scorpion, who Luke had brought to kill him, had listened to him when he had called for him to stop and maybe now they would answer his call too. His doubts were stopped when he heard a loud shriek out of the bushes, followed by even more shrieks. Girls in silver robes with hoods started to pour out of the bushes trying to shake of the scorpions crawling over their body. The bigger scorpions of around 2 to 3 feet were pushing the silver robbed girls towards Percy while the smaller ones were crawling over their bodies and putting their guard down. After a few minutes around 15 girls were pinned to the floor right in front of Percy by the scorpions and they were trying to free themselves, but the scorpions were too strong for them and they were with too many. Than out of the bushes two figures dived out of the bushes avoiding the sting of a big scorpion. Percy remembered one of the girls as the girl who spoke to him.

"Milady!" The girl her remembered yelled, while hacking of the legs of a scorpion, but they just grew back. "We can't kill them! What are they?"

"I don't know!" The other girl said and the voice was familiar to Percy, but he had no idea who it was. The girl, who was called Milady, looked to the side and saw her other servants laying on the floor pinned to the floor in front of a man with a cloak and a massive wolf.

"Surrender or they die!" The man said casually like it was the most normal case in the world. The two girls growled, but still they put their weapons down.

"Who are you?" The lady said and still Percy could not come up with where the voice came from.

"That is not your concern." Percy said and he ordered the scorpions to back off a bit.

"Yes it is boy; I am Lady Artemis so it is my concern." The lady said and Percy face palmed much to the girls' surprise.

Percy lowered his hood and bowed for Lady Artemis. "I am sorry, Milady. If I knew it was you and your huntresses I would have just waited for you."

Lady Artemis lowered her hood and a stunned look covered her face "What are you doing here, Percy?"

Percy sighed "I am still on my quest to save Annabeth." It was still a sore subject and he didn't really want to talk about it now. He ordered the scorpions to retreat and let the huntresses go, they stood up and all rubbed their wrists, because the scorpions had pinned them to the ground there. "Why were you hunting me down, Lady Artemis?" Percy asked politely changing the subject fast.

"We were hunting down a power that could control scorpions. My father felt a new connection happen between an animal and a human and we thought that a new enemy was rising with the power of scorpions, but now it is you. How is this possible?"

"I don't really know why, but what I do know is that they obey my orders and follow me everywhere where I go. They are helpful though, but also annoying at some point." He explained and he stepped closer to explain something further that only she may hear. "I think that It has something to do with my Deity of Destruction thing. I think they are my sacred animals. They are deadly and can cause massive destruction when needed."

"I see can you stay in camp tonight?" she asked and Percy raised an eyebrow while smirking, but he was met by a glare from Artemis who muttered "Pervert." and Percy laughed. "I need to discuss things with you. About the quest and about the sacred animals and weapons of the gods."

"Okay, but it better be important and useful. I don't want to ruin precious time." Percy replied and Artemis nodded.

"Girls! Listen up!" Artemis shouted to get all the attention of the girls who were watching the wolfs of the hunt playing with the way to big wolf Paralia. "Percy will stay in camp tonight and I want you guys to treat him with respect, we all know why he deserves respect so I want you girls to keep it that way. I am going to inform my father of the threat that is.. well not a threat anymore. Behave!" And she flashed out.

"This is going to be fun." Percy mumbled sarcastically not wanting to spend time alone with these man hating girls.

* * *

**AN: Rather short chapter, but it was needed. A filler you know :) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I am sorry to let you guys wait for so long.**

**I have a question for you guys; What could be another sacred object thingy?**

**Well that was it I guess. No wait, I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**

**See Ya Later!**


End file.
